


Unity of Convenience

by The_Shy_One



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Ritual (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Relationships, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Courting Rituals, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied Nudity, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Multiple Perspectives, Mystical Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Other, Partial Nudity, Slow Burn, Transphobia, Violence, Xadia, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: The ever-changing tides of the world of alliances that are created and destroyed much too quickly, even for humans. But for the long living elves of Xadia, there comes a time and need for a firm alliance, especially with concerns over the humans lately it seems. For Aaravos, he must secure this alliance with Queen Loki by courting her or face the ire of his fellow elves and other magical beings of Xadia.





	1. Chapter One

He stared down over the edge of the cliff, his breath coming out as a white mist, spotting areas in the lower part of the mountain where the small villages were nestled comfortably. He wanted to join one of those communities, likely much warmer and more comfortable than what he or the group he was travelling with were experiencing at the moment. The whistling wind that hasn’t ceased to stop since they awoke that morning, the snow that was starting to pile up around their feet and the cold air that clung to their clothing and faces as they continued to walk upwards.

 

It was still early in the morning, the sun not even close to reaching the middle of the sky. Or perhaps it was due to being further away from the center of Xadia that it was close to noon. He had no idea if he was even close to guessing the right answer. Aaravos would have to ask one of the J ötunn when he had the chance.

 

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to trap as much heat as possible. At this point in the journey, it was forbidden to do any magic that might cause the snow to shift. Which also meant trying to do any spells to keep him warm the higher they climbed the mountain wasn’t feasible. Not unless he wanted to endanger himself or the group for a small comfort.

 

As he continued to walk despite the discomfort, Aaravos had to wonder what would await him when they reached their destination. He knew what was expected of him, that he had to court the Queen of the  J ötnar in order to gain an alliance for Xadia, for the future of Xadia. But he didn’t know what to believe when he started to research the Queen and the race of giants that lived so far north from all the elves and other magical creatures of Xadia.

 

Many sources pointed to the Jötnar being a savage race, filled with stories of how they would steal children, both from the humans and elves to satisfy their hunger. That they weren’t beings to trifle with if one wanted to live a long life.

 

At the same time, there were books and writings that say there was very little evidence to those stories that any of that happened. That they were used to scare children into obeying their parents and not to wander out during the winter months back in the earlier years of Xadia when there wasn’t quite the unity that they had today.

 

Conflicting sources made it hard to pin down what Aaravos would experience when finally meeting the queen. He supposed they mustn't be all horrible as the stories made them out to be if the other High Elves wanted him to gain an alliance from them. But he had seen how they looked at him when he spoke of the humans, spoke of how they could help the humans nurture their Primal Sources since they had such a tough time doing so.

 

It could be banishment for all he knew, to keep an uprising from happening with the humans.

 

One of the elves in front of him said to pass on the message to the others behind him that they would be arriving at the border soon. Aaravos passed the message on and then went back to staring at their surroundings as they climbed even higher. The nestled villages were specks now, but he could see beyond the mountain range of the nearby countryside of Xadia.

 

The steep and jagged mountain range turned into rolling hills of green and fields filled with crops that were flourishing. There were clusters of buildings near those areas likely the community of farmers tending to the crops and animals they owned. Beyond that, he could spot a forest that stretched for miles.

 

He was a bit sad that he wouldn’t see a view like this one for quite some time. From his readings, Jötunheimr was a land filled with snow and ice. It was a place that was unforgiving to those who didn’t prepare for the dangerously low temperatures. It was also a place that didn’t have a lot to offer in terms of agriculture. The alliance was more for the magic and the strength that the Jötnar had at their disposal.

 

Besides the possibility of being a banishment for Aaravos, he was chosen to lead the courting of the Jötann Queen for his ability of learning and excelling at magic. In the words of Runnan about this decision,  _ “He’s learned and mastered all six of the Primal Sources, what would the magic of the Jötnar be for him at this point?” _

 

The shuffling of feet against snow soon stopped when the group turned around the bend in the path and came upon a building that was carved out of the mountain in between two peaks. Aaravos stared at the size of it, wondering how long it must have taken them to do such a task. He could easily go through the doorway without his horns bumping the top of it. Even with the knowledge that the Jötnar were much taller than the elves, seeing it really gave perspective for him of how much taller they were compared to even him. 

 

The elves around him moved towards the building, talking amongst themselves as they left him behind. A Sunfire elf walked up beside him, her warmth a welcoming change from the cold and whistling winds as she guided him into the building. The little bit of her brown skin that he could see from stood out starkly from the snow, looking warmer than he felt at the moment.

 

As they reached the door, he could see the immense heat coming from her caused a bit of the snow to melt around her feet. When a few more of the elves made their way through, the door was closed, blocking off any of the weathering conditions from coming in.

 

She guided him to a room where another Sunfire elf was starting a fire in the fireplace. The ceilings were beyond his reach, almost the same height as the ballrooms that the humans had constructed in their castles. As Aaravos stood near the fire to gather warmth after his long journey, he could feel his body starting to shiver even with him wearing his coat. Minutes went by as they all waited for the Jötnar to show up. Then as he closed his eyes in bliss at the heat warming him up, Aaravos heard the echoing sound of the large door being opened and closed once more. 

 

There were murmurs of voices, a few he recognizes and few that he didn’t. Then the sound of bare feet lightly going over the stone floor as it came towards the room. He felt the beginnings of nervousness that he had been feeling at multiple times during the journey here but continued to watch the flames as they were being stoked.

 

Aaravos only turned his attention away from the fire to see a few of the Jötunn enter the room. They were tall enough that the top of their horns that protruded from their foreheads was only a foot or so away from touching the ceiling. A few of the elves in his group stared for a moment too long at these giants before busying themselves with their belongings.

 

The Jötnar looked down at all of them, nothing on their face to show whether they were pleased or not with the proposal of Aaravos courting their queen. They didn’t wear anything across their chest, even the women who only had their long black hair to cover their breasts, only taking to covering their waist with white fur of an unknown animal. But even with a supposed disadvantage, they seemed unbothered by the cold of the mountains, standing by the door to the room.

 

He turned his attention back to the fire, soaking up as much as heat as could before having to leave again.

 

The entrance door opened and closed once more along with the padding of one set of bare feet leading into the room was heard. They were lighter than the group of Jötnar that entered the room, almost silent if Aaravos weren’t paying any attention to his surroundings. He heard when they entered the room and with as much grace he could muster with his shivering form, turned his head towards the newest visitor.

 

She was shorter than the other Jötnar in the room, he noted. Her black hair was also pulled into a single braid with two going along her temple to meet the single braid. Nothing hid her breasts from anyone’s view which made a few of the elves blush from the supposed indecency. Horns also protruded from her head, also noticeably smaller than the other Jötnar in the room. There was also an animal in her grip, blood still dripping from the wound on its chest. The blood splattered onto the floor and her legs and feet. It was truly the description of a savage Jötunn being shown to him.

 

But there was the way that she stood, the way she moved as she gave the beast to one of the Jötunn. It spoke of someone who was born into and trained as royalty, as a leader meant to lead her people to something better.

 

Aaravos also noticed the way she gracefully moved when being handed something to clean herself up with, unaffected by the cold like the other Jötnar. Then her eyes flickered towards him when she handed back the cloth, the deep, dark red of them looking him over like he was a stock animal being sold to the highest bidder.

 

After a few moments of that, he moved away from the fire to get closer to her. His shivering becoming more intense without the heat keeping him warm. She did not move towards him. Only formed an amused look on her face, the closer he got. Aaravos stopped with a half a foot between them. He had to crank his neck to be able to look her in the face as she was slightly taller than him. (And that was thrilling in an odd way.) 

 

He also saw that there were markings on her body, looping and creating designs that were unfamiliar to him. None of his readings spoke of this and Aaravos knew that asking about them now could turn this situation ugly. But he wanted to know what their meanings were. If the Jötnar inflicted on themselves for rituals or if they appeared on their skin naturally. He wanted the knowledge, wanted to understand who they were as a race and wanted to know Loki as the capable leader that she was.

 

“You’re Aaravos of the Startouch elves, I presume?” She asked, her tone light with a hint of demand peppered in. A delighted smiled grew as she stared down at him, her eyes showing that she was teasing him.

 

**_“I am. You must be Queen Loki of the Jötnar.”_ ** He answered back, also keeping his tone light.

 

The smile grew a bit more as she looked him over. “You’ve guessed correctly. Why don’t we sit down to talk, Aaravos?”

 

She pulled one of the chairs out from the table and he accepted it, having to climb up only slightly. As he settled into his seat, she sat across from him, having one of the Jötunns that was standing nearby sit down beside her. The Sunfire elf from before sat down next to him as well, watching Loki with a critical eye.

 

Loki only smiled as at her.

 

“We’ve come here to offer a suitable partner for courting Queen Loki of the Jötnar to assure an alliance between Xadia and Jötunheimr. If she is pleased by Aaravos, High Council Startouch Elf and Archmage than we can proceed on with the formal courting.” The Starfire elf said, her tone even. Aaravos only sideglanced her when she said his title. 

 

Not many outside the Startouched elves acknowledge his position of being on the High Council as the former Startouch elf had only been dead for a decade. The other races of elves were still getting used to a younger Startouch elf being one of the four to represent them despite being a student under the former. Perhaps had to do with his age and mastering the six Primal Sources in what was seemed like a short time. Likely assumed that he had everything handed to him on a platter.

 

“I accept Aaravos, High Council Startouch Elf and Archmage. If I do accept his proposal after the agreed amount of time he would spend with me and my people then there will be an alliance.” Loki said. Then she leaned towards the table with a look that spelt out doom. “If not, that’ll be the last attempt from Xadia during my reign to gain alliance.” 

 

Aaravos could feel the tension in the room as Loki stopped speaking. Glancing around at the rest of the elves, he saw that they were nervous. They likely saw this scenario a few times before bringing him here and saw each time had failed. Suddenly he understood that Loki wasn’t amused in meeting him in the way that he thought she was.

 

She likely saw him as another useless delegate, trying to get an alliance out of her for their own benefit. She only saw him and the others shivering like a delicate creature who was frightened and lost. 

 

Even with feeling the pressure of gaining this alliance, there was something inside him that wanted to prove her wrong. To prove that he wasn’t delicate or a toy to amuse her.

 

**_“We accept those terms, Queen Loki.”_ ** He spoke up, earning a kick from the Sunfire elf. Still, he held his composure, watching for Loki’s reaction.

 

There was a startled look on her face for a few moments. Then it was masked by a smirk as she leaned back in her chair, almost lounging like one of the small animals companions that the humans kept. “Then let’s sign, Aaravos.”

 

As the Jötunn sitting next to Loki brought out a document for the both of them to sign, the Sunfire elf next to him glared. Then in a hissed whisper, she said “Why did you speak out of turn? I’m here so you wouldn’t agree to such a deal.”

 

**_“I see that. However, I also see that Loki is a woman who doesn’t play by the rules of those around her and will do anything to get her own way. So playing along her rules will get us a more favourable outcome.”_ **

 

“Aaravos, you may think you’ll be pull off this little scheme but she has already had fun with the other candidates. She won’t go easy on you and she will make your life a living hell when living with her.”

 

**_“Than I suppose I have to keep my mind sharp during the next few months.”_ **

 

There was a frustrated groan from the Sunfire elf as the unnamed Jötunn brought the document around the table. Aaravos thanked him and read over the few pages. It mentioned the guidelines of what the Jötnar expected from him during the courting and that if the two of them did agree to a marriage, that it would result in an alliance. Nothing too strenuous, at least compared to the document that would have to be created for the alliance.

 

The Sunfire elf provided him with a pen and ink and watched as he signed the document. Then she signed to show that there was more than just him observing the meeting. Once that was done, she took it over to Loki, her movements stiff as she handed it over to the queen.

 

Loki smiled graciously at the Sunfire elf as she retreated back to Aaravos. Once she and her delegate signed the document, she looked over at Aaravos.

 

“I would like a moment alone with Aaravos before leaving. Is that fine, Dirue?” The Sunfire elf reluctantly nodded at that. The smile that snaked over Loki’s face appeared to be friendly, but there was something about it that made him feel uneasy.

 

Loki stood up from her chair and walked over to him. When close enough, she held out a hand for him to take. Even with the moment of hesitation at this action, Aaravos quickly decided it would be best to take it. As he clasped his hand in hers, he noticed that her hand was absolutely freezing, chilling him to the bone. But Aaravos also noticed that he could feel callouses from her gripping fingers, the unusual markings on the back of her hand and the strength that she possessed.

 

He failed to notice however the horrified looks from both the elves and the Jötnar alike. From Loki herself as he stood up. But when Aaravos looked up from his quick study of her hand, she had a friendly look on her face as she directed him out of the room. Neither the elves or the Jötnar followed them, still packing up their things. 

 

The cold air gripped him as they walked down the hallway. There were carvings in the walls, depicting something that obviously had a lot of meaning to the Jötnar. Some he could recognize being similar to the markings that were on Loki’s body. They turned the corner into a room that had a large rug made from the fur of a white animal with only a low table in the middle of it.

 

Loki sat on one side of the table and waved her hand towards the other side. Aaravos followed the silent command. He noticed that the table reached his chest as he sat down as opposed to Loki where it only reached her waist. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in the silence that room offered.

 

And then Loki spoke up. “I suppose you’re going to actually court me, unlike the other oafs.”

 

**_“I consider it my duty since I am the High Elf for my race. If I were to disappoint them then I wouldn’t be leading in their best interest.”_ ** He replied. He watched the expression on her face go from neutral into something that was displeased.

 

“I must also think about my people as well, Startouched Elf. An alliance with the elves would give us protection against other races that we can’t provide for ourselves.” She said, “But I also have seen what you elves have done to others who can’t provide what you wanted from them. So prove to me that you want more than our strength, our magic. Or there will be no deal from me.”

 

Aaravos too his time to think over his words. There was something hidden in her words that he couldn’t pick out. Not yet at least. But he knew she was a cunning woman, one that was planning her every move for the good of her people.  **_“I can promise that I will do what is necessary during our courting. Whatever comes out of that will decide the future for both of us and our kingdoms.”_ **

 

“A promise it is.” Her face was back to neutral again as she spoke. 

 

She lifted a hand in the air and moved it downwards like she was running it through a cool stream. A bit of green surrounded her hand and suddenly was holding a dagger. Aaravos could feel his eyes widening in surprise. It was unlike any kind of magic he had seen before, even from the dragon king, Thunder.

 

There was a smile on her lips as she brought the dagger to her other hand. “We’ll bind our promise so neither of us can take it back. Hold out your hand, little Star Elf.”

 

Once more he did as he was told, even if he was a bit insulted by what she called him. Aaravos lifted his left hand over the table and watched as she cut her own hand first. As the blood started to pool in her hand, she reached over the table and held his hand so that it laid palm up. He felt the coolness of her touch seeping into his skin as she pressed the dagger into his palm.

 

There was a slight sting as the dagger went across his palm. But with how smooth her movement was, not shaking or jerky in the slightest, it was ultimately was nothing as she pulled the dagger away. Aaravos looked to see that some of her blood had started to journey down her palm, the colour of it a darker red than he had expected to see.

 

Loki put a hand over his, pressing their blood together, the extra finger on her hand hooking around the side of his hand. He heard her murmuring words that he couldn’t understand (but hoped to one day), and there was the feeling of unfamiliar magic coursing up his arm and into his body. It pushed against his own, almost like it was demanding that it get out of its way. Then when Loki said the last word, he felt the way her magic mixed into his.

 

It was a wonderful feeling. The way it flowed with each other, coursing through the rest of his body. Aaravos looked at Loki’s face, knowing that she was experiencing the same feeling as he was.

 

“There, now our promise can’t be broken. Otherwise, we’ll damage our magic if we do.”

 

The wonderful feeling was suddenly submerged with the cold feeling of dread.  **_“What have you done Loki?”_ **

 

“I only assured that if we try to do anything that would result in a forced alliance that it would have consequences. You didn’t think that I wouldn’t want to be assured that you were speaking with clear intentions?” The soft tone that she spoke with made the words even more horrifying to hear. Her red eyes showed that showed no remorse in what she had done. “Do you blindly trust others, especially mages, to be so nice and kind little Star Elf?”

 

He wanted to protest that he wasn’t. But Aaravos knew that would only cement that image of him even more for her. “You must ask before doing such foolish things, especially with magic that you don’t understand. Jötunheimr will not be as kind as I am towards an outsider who barely knows nothing of its lands.”

 

With that she stood up, her form towering over him. There was no friendly aura around her now, only a woman who had better places to be. Aaravos watched her leave the room, knowing that he has done something impossibly stupid for the current situation.

 

______________________

 

The winds had picked up during the time that they entered the carved outbuilding. Most of the group that had travelled with him were separated from him now. He didn’t know any of their names, they were only there to make sure that he had gotten here safely and that he was seen being taken by the Jötnar. But a part of him was going to miss them, the familiarity that brought him comfort on the journey so far.

 

Dirue stood next to him, the only one of the group that would be with him the rest of the way. In one of her hands was a hat that she had taken off after he and Loki had left the meeting room which caused her long hair to stick to her clothing and look wilder than normal. In the low light between the building and the swirling vortex of snow, her dark brown hair didn’t have a slight red glow to it would if she were near a fire.

 

She looked over at him, looking as grim as when Loki took him out of the meeting room. Aaravos shifted his eyes away from her, embarrassed and slightly enraged that he could have let something like this happen to him. He knew that if he told Dirue what had happened when talking to Loki, she would have a fit.

 

He saw her narrowing her eyes at this, but didn’t say anything to him. They looked forward to the group of Jötnar, standing around them as if they were trying to protect them from the speeding winds and falling snowflakes. Loki stood in front of them with a weapon in her hand, her red eyes starting to glow in the low light.

 

The group of elves gave one last farewell before disappearing around the turn. The shuffling sound of their feet disappeared as well after a minute, taking with them all the familiarity of comfort and home that Aaravos knew.

 

Then Loki gave a shout causing the Jötnar to start moving as well.

 

Aaravos and Dirue followed along with them, making sure to keep up with their long strides. After a few hours of keeping up the pace, Aaravos noticed that Dirue and he were slowing down. He tried to push himself to go fast, to keep up. Dirue was the same way, keeping her panting breaths from seeming like she was having a tough time keeping up with the race of giants. But it seemed that determination wouldn’t be enough for either of them to keep going with the wind trying to push them back and the snow stinging their faces.

 

A few of the Jötunns noticed their struggle and offered in broken sentences to carry them until they reached the camp.

 

“We don’t need your pity,” Dirue said, still struggling to keep herself from outright taking deep breaths. “We are not weak.”

 

“Not weak.” One of the women said. “Tired, need more rest than us. Let us help.”

 

As Dirue was about to protest once more, Aaravos spoke up instead.  **_“Thank you for offering help. Dirue let them help us or we’ll be left in the cold much longer than necessary.”_ **

 

The Sunfire elf said nothing as one of the women picked her up and held her like a small child. Her face peaked over the Jötunn’s shoulder, glaring at him like it was his fault that they couldn’t walk the rest of the way by themselves. Aaravos felt himself being lifted by one of the men and being carried the same way.

 

Even with the Jötunn’s skin being cold from the weather, Aaravos didn’t feel as cold as he did before. The motion of the unnamed Jötunn walking made his tiredness known as his eyes started to close. Every few minutes he could hear the Jötnar whispering to each other, their language drifting over him like a lullaby.

 

At some point, he drifted off into a light sleep as he startled awake when being handed from the male Jötunn to someone else. Still unbelievably tired, he pressed his face into the new person’s shoulder, wanting to chase sleep once more. The motion of the new Jötunn’s walk was a bit swayer and lighter on their feet than the one holding him before.

 

There was mumbling and shouts around him, many more than the group that he travelled with here. There were flashes of light that he saw through his eyelids. But he didn’t open eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see much through the dark and his sleep-addled mind.

 

“Little Star Elf, you should have told me you were tired. We would have waited until tomorrow to travel.” Came the soft voice of Loki.

 

Even with sleep crowding his mind, Aaravos knew he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep knowing she was carrying him.  **_“I didn’t realize that the camp was so far, so I didn’t know to mention it.”_ **

 

“Your guide should have asked Erto that when we were talking. It would have been less burden on my group and on the both of you.”

 

**_“Dirue is proud and often doesn’t like to ask for help. It probably should have been me to ask such a question.”_ ** He mumbled tiredly. He could feel the way Loki’s body stiffened at this, but unable to see her face, Aaravos didn’t know what it meant.

 

They didn’t speak further, Loki walking to wherever their destination was. He noticed that they were drifting away from the shouting. There were a few calls to Loki to welcome her back, but no more than that. He did notice the sound of her feet causing the snow to crunch with each step, a soothing sound to him.

 

At some point, she stopped and started to put him down. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that the red of her eyes was glowing brightly. Then he was standing in the snow also noticing that it was colder without her embracing him as well. “This’ll be your tent for tonight. Go to sleep Aaravos.”

 

He mumbled out a good night to her and made his way into the tent. It was much larger than the ones he stayed in with the elves, but that was expected at this point with the Jötnar. Aaravos stripped himself of his coat and clothing that were damp with sweat from today. The only thing left on was the garments that had been worn underneath to keep his body warm in the mountains.

 

Shuffling towards the bed, he felt soft fur underneath his feet. As he fell into bed, he was surrounded by the fur and feeling truly warm for the first time that day. There wasn’t much energy nor thought in the movement of curling the fur around him, once more drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a new crossover fic to obsess over for a bit. This one just suddenly popped into my mind when writing my other fic, False Reflections which is also a crossover with Loki and Aaravos. I just wanted to write a little thing, but before I knew it, it had grown a plot and demanded to be given the full treatment of a long fic lol.
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping this will get some attention because I really want to post the next few chapters that I have already written out. Especially with Loki just grabbing the reigns to give her perspective on this whole situation. Which I'm gonna be borrowing from MCU, Young Avengers and Agent of Asgard for her character here along with a few my own headcanons that I have about this world fusion.
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	2. Chapter Two

She hardly got any sleep after sending Aaravos to bed. The poor little elf could barely stand when walking into his tent, swaying the slightest bit as he opened the flap to get in. She had to close it after him, a small smile betraying her face while doing so. But afterwards, she had to return to the rest of the group, talking and taking in details of what was going on at the border between Jötunheimer and Xadia.

 

Loki only got a short nap before waking up in the early hours of the morning. As the colder part of the year lingered, so did the darkness that shrouded the land and for that, Loki despised that she wouldn’t be able to see the sun rise over the mountains from the east. A selfish part of her wanted that to happen, to give her something to be joyous about during this turbulent time with other countries trying to gain her favour to only strengthen their own.

 

She didn’t want to be used as a pawn in anyone’s game.

 

As she walked towards the center of the camp, Loki heard the hushed whispers from the others around her. She could only hear a few words as she passed by but knew that something was going on for the other Jötnar to be talking like that.

 

Soon she saw what all the fuss was about. At the edge of the center of the camp were the two elves standing next to each other. Dirue’s body was encased in an orange glow, giving the surrounding snow a light colour of orange and that where she stood had melted snow. It was obvious that she was using her powers as a Sunfire Elf to keep herself warm in the early morning as she didn’t have her hat on to cover her head and her gloves as well. The edges of her long brown hair glowed like the cinders of a fire that had nothing more to burn.

 

Aaravos, on the other hand, was a more beautiful sight to see. The small, white speckles that decorated his face and hands were glowing lightly as well, blinking in and out like stars in the sky. His indigo skin also caught some of the orange glow from Dirue, almost appearing like a sunset that chose a form to walk around in. The lighting coming from the glow from off of their forms made Aaravos’s long white hair (that was oddly neat for waking up so early) appear as something otherworldly.

 

It was quite a sight between the two of them.

 

Loki walked towards the group of Jötnar that would be protecting the two elves from predators and the harsh climate, ignoring them in favour of being prepared. Since it was unlikely that the elves would be tired after getting rest, Loki calculated that they would arrive at her home before the sun would set for the day.

 

It was a few hours before everything was gathered for the trip. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains to the east as Loki directed the group to move forward. Subtly, she kept an eye on the elves, making sure to take a break every now and then to assure that they had enough energy for the rest of the trip. She didn’t want another instance where she would have to carry a tired Aaravos in her arms again, especially into her own home.

 

The sun was starting to set when they started once more. The wind was starting to pick up once more, racing across the snow and rocks as it set to take down anyone in its way. The elves were bundled up to the point that she could only see their eyes peeking out were shivering uncontrollably.

 

While a softer part of her wanted to provide them with some seidr to keep them warm, she knew it wouldn’t be fair to the others to only favour them in such a situation. It wasn’t until her advisor Erto had to stop her and turn her attention towards the two little elves that she was able to do something.

 

_ “The other elves didn’t suffer this much when travelling with us.” _ He whispered to her.  _ “Even the High Council Sunfire Elf was able to keep herself from freezing as they are.” _

 

_ “They’re both young and likely don’t want to cause us harm.”  _ She said back to him. She knew that Aaravos was newer to his position on the council of elves, even if he had mastered all of the Primal Elements of Xadia.

 

_ “Then tell them they can use their magic. It won’t harm us since there are only two of them.” _

 

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was becoming impatient. They made their way towards the middle of the group, seeing how much the elves were shivering from the dropping temperatures and the harsh winds. Aaravos especially looked like he would soon drop into the snow.

 

Loki stood in front of them, holding out both of her hands. Her seidr flowed through her body as she whispered the spell to enchant their clothing to become warm and stay like that until they arrived at their destination. Then as she touched each of their clothing, her seidr appeared green and spread over their clothing to perform the spell.

 

Dirue stared up at her with distrust in her light brown eyes but did nothing to stop the flow of seidr. Aaravos stared in wonder, his golden eyes flickering over each piece of clothing that she touched as if trying to collect and store information about her seidr.

 

When the last bit of clothing was wrapped with seidr, Loki looked them both in the face. “Hopefully this will hold until we reach my home. We don’t have much more to travel.”

 

“Why are you only doing this now?” Demanded Dirue. There was anger in her eyes, blazing like fire. “Why now?”

 

**_“Dirue, don’t question her hospitality.”_ ** Scolded Aaravos, his voice still unusually deep and melodious to her ears.

 

“No, let her speak up. She has that right.” Loki said. She wanted to see what the little elf had to say to her. It was amusing after all.

 

While Aaravos conveyed uneasiness through his golden eyes, Dirue took her chance. “Why didn’t you offer your magic earlier? We’ve been shivering and shaking like this for more than a few hours. If it were that simple, why didn’t you offer it earlier?!”

 

Her shouts echoed throughout the group and carried over the land, echoing slightly after some time. She had gotten closer to Loki, just inches from using her gloved hands from grabbing her. Every part of her body spoke of the frustration at what she perceived as something unfair happening to her.

 

Loki tilted her head, giving the appearance of thinking over her words. As she moved her braid over her shoulder to “buy” her time, Dirue gave a scream that echoed back strongly.

 

“I didn’t offer it earlier because my group and I assumed you were using your magic to keep you warm.”

 

“Why would you assume that?”

 

“Janai, the High Council Sunfire Elf was able to do it during her journey up here for her attempt at courting. We only assumed that both of you would do the same as you are a Sunfire Elf like her and Aaravos could use the Primal Source to keep himself warm as well. It wouldn’t have harmed us, we’re not that fragile.”

 

Dirue growled at this but didn’t say anything further to Loki. Aaravos, however, spoke up instead.  **_“From what little I was able to read about your race Loki didn’t say anything about that. I only assumed that being near intense heat wasn’t a comfortable experience.”_ ** And then softer he said, **_“I also was perhaps still in the same mindset during my trip up the mountain that using that kind of magic was still forbidden to use or it would endanger the whole group.”_ **

 

Loki blinked at that. From that admittance, she could see why the elves might not have used their magic during their journey. For a single moment, she let a small smile grace her lips. “Well since I’ve already done this for you, just remember for the rest of your time here that you can use your magic to keep yourselves warm.”

 

With that, she turned around and headed back towards the front of the group. Since there would be no more delays, she would get them all home before the sun set behind the mountains to the west.

 

_________________________

 

The barest hint of sunlight peeked from behind the mountains to the west. But that wasn’t the focus for Loki. In the distance, she saw her home, part of it carved from the side of a mountain while the rest was built from stone that came from other parts of the land. The few rays of light weakly reflected off of the stone, creating the image that the castle was created at almost the halfway mark.

 

Outside her home was a wall that went around the building that wasn’t part of the mountain where the guards patrolled to protect her. Along the inside of the wall was a small village for the knights, servants and guards to live in when assigned to protect their queen.

 

Taking a deep breath in, Loki smelt the familiar scents of home and felt more at peace than she had over the last few days travelling. 

 

When getting close to the wall, she signalled one of the hunters in the group to hunt down a creature to gift the kitchen staff for her return. She didn’t bother to watch if they were going after the animal or not. She knew that they would do it and there was no need to fuss when she was that certain.

 

The guards let her and the group through when she flashed her seidr at them. It didn’t take the group long to enter the castle, exhausted and hungry from a long journey. Erto quickly took off his things and hurriedly went to his office where there was undoubtedly a large pile of work waiting for him.

 

The rest of the Jötnar did the same and went back to where they were stationed before the journey. Loki looked down at the two elves, knowing it would be her job to escort them to their rooms.

 

“Come with me.” She said, motioning them to follow her.

 

Without a word, they followed behind her. Loki took the role of guide, pointing out things and explaining a bit of the history behind each important thing that they passed by. Every time she looked over her shoulder, she saw Aaravos looking at each item with interest as if he were trying to note down her words so he could come back to visit with the knowledge in mind to appreciate it more.

 

While she knew that Aaravos was one of the few in his race or any other race of elves to master all six of the Primal Sources, she didn’t expect him to be so young when meeting him (she imaged more what passed as young for the elves, only gaining a few wrinkles here and there to show they had aged at all.) There was this look in his eyes that Loki had seen from young mages from her own kind. The one that wanted to devour any kind of knowledge and power that they could get their hands and mind on.

 

Plus the beauty he possed was beyond her expectations as well. A much more suitable candidate to court her than what she had seen from the former High Council Startouch Elf.

 

When they finally reached the elves prepared rooms, they were in part of the castle that had been carved into the mountain. Since they didn’t deal with the cold like the Jötnar, it was best to put them in the castle where heat would stay longer to keep them happy.

 

“This one is for Dirue,” Loki said, pointing to the door for the female Sunfire Elf. Then she pointed to another.” And this one will be for Aaravos. I expect that they will be up to your liking. If not, you can request any of my staff to do what needs to be done to make you content.”

 

Dirue went into her room immediately, not even giving Loki a glance or a thank you. The door slammed, the sounded echoing over the stone floors and hallways. She was likely still angry for what she perceived as needlessly suffering the cold temperatures of Jötenheim.

 

Loki looked over at Aaravos whose body looked like it had been deflated. The low light of the fire lit torches, she saw that were more of the white spots on his indigo skin on his arms and chest. It was likely that all over his body were those spots, blinking and fading like stars.

 

He was truly the night sky walking in the most beautiful form that it could make.

 

**_“I should calm her down before she tries to take the rest of the castle.”_ **

 

“It’s no issue if she likes, dislikes or hates me little Star Elf. She is only your advisor and cannot interfere with the courting process unless you are going to or have broken a rule that would offend me or my people.”

 

There was a look on Aaravos that she had never come across before. It kept twisting with other emotions and thoughts, never quite settling down for her to pin what it is. 

 

“What?” She snapped.

  
**_“Goodnight Loki. I hope to see you tomorrow.”_ ** Was all he said in return, entering Dirue’s room. Before she could demand an answer out of him, he had closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, a quick update for me. Guess I'm just so pumped since I finished Good Omens over the weekend and cannot, stop thinking about that show. Guys, if you get the chance to see it, do because it's amazing and deserves to be given all the love in the world. Even better if you can give the book a read since there are so many other things that the show couldn't get in that were also fantastic. (But I will say that the show delivered on Crowley's and Aziraphale's relationship just smidge more, especially at the beginning of ep.3.)
> 
> Okay, enough rambling about Good Omens. I loved writing from Loki's perspective for this chapter, mostly because I knew it would be fun to see what her thoughts would be for this whole situation and mostly due to me being weak for Loki's character in general lol. But I did want to have a differing point of view for this since it wouldn't due to have only one throughout the whole thing. Plus I want to write Loki being a bit deceitful, both from her pov and Aaravos's since it'll make it better and worse for both characters later on.
> 
> Also, just having fun writing what Jötnar would be like as a race and a culture since MCU hasn't really delivered on that and I figured it would be different from Norse Mythology since AU and on a different planet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	3. Chapter Three

His day started with a servant waking him up. Blurrily, he watched as the one brought out his clothing from the trunks that had been sent here a few weeks before to set out while the other was at the fireplace tending to a small fire in the hearth. There was no sunlight coming from the windows, only the fading moonlight as a day new began.

 

Another servant came into the room with a tray in their hands. Placing it on the desk across the room, the Jötunn only bowed to him once before leaving. Aaravos waited for the other servants to leave before getting out of bed. With a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he made his way towards the desk.

 

The desk was large enough for him to have several piles of books, a stack of parchment and a few other things and not have them touch each other with room to spare. While the stone chair was a bit taller for him, his feet barely reaching the cold stone floor, it was a perfect space to read and study when he wasn’t spending time with Loki.

 

He inspected the food, unsure of what he was in front of him. Another disadvantage of the books not having a definite answer about the Jötnar was that other things about culture, dishes and other parts of their identity were unknown to populations of Xadia. It was meaty and looked to be thoroughly cooked, it still didn’t answer the question of what it was.

 

With no other solution, but to eat it, Aaravos put it into his mouth. The meat was filled with a rich flavour he had never come across before and the texture of it was satisfying to chew on before swallowing. The unknown food couldn’t come quick enough as he took a few more and shoved them into his mouth.

 

It was gone in minutes. Aaravos was disappointed that there wasn’t more of that delicious meat but moved onto the next piece of food that was on the tray. The rest of breakfast was spent trying new food, finding which of them that he liked and disliked so he could express it to the kitchen staff what he would want next time. And to get the names of what he had eaten so he could note them down to bring back with him to Xadia for others to know.

 

Then Aaravos dressed, shivering as cold air rushed to greet his body. When done he rested in front of the fire in a chair. The chair was made from wood, the dark colour contrasting with the light green colour of the fabric. The cushions were stuffed with something soft making him almost sleepy as soon as he sat down in it, the heat of the healthy fire trying to draw him back to sleep.

 

He only got up once more to grab a book before settling back down. Time flew by him, barely taking notice of the weak rays of sunlight making it through his windows as he read through his book. He only took notice when there was a heavy knock on the door. Closing the book, he called the person in.

 

Dirue entered, looking her part as his advisor. She wore her usual outfit that Aaravos had seen before the group had transversed the mountain. The only change was a long-sleeved shirt to cover her arms from the cold. Her long hair was put into complicated braids that he knew took her most of the morning. The braids were filled with beads coloured with red, yellow and orange with a few being blue and purple to show that she stood with Aaravos and the elves.

 

She walked towards Aaravos with a look on her face that he had only seen from his mother when he was a small child. On her face, however, was a bit more frightening. “You are not properly dressed to oversee how Queen Loki’s courts work. You haven’t even brushed your hair yet!”

 

 **_“Oh, you're right.”_ **He mumbled. Before he could explain himself, she pulled him from the chair and moved him towards the vanity that sat close to the bed.

 

She placed him in the chair that sat in front of the vanity and told him to keep still. He watched through the mirror as she firmly brushed through his long hair, messy and tangled from sleep. Then Dirue started to style his hair, taking the hair from the front to braid in the back. A few times, he felt her stop to put in a few beads before starting up again.

 

When she was done, she picked up a hand-held mirror to reflect in the vanity mirror of her work. Gently Aaravos moved one of his hands to the back of his head, feeling the design and beads that was crafted in such a short time.

 

“It would have done more, but this will have to do for now.” She said, handing him the mirror.

 

 **_“I’m sorry for not thinking of this earlier. I didn’t think that there would be anything today.”_ ** He said quietly, still admiring Dirue’s work. The beads were all purple, blue and yellow. They all stood out against his hair, proudly claiming which race of elves that he was from.

 

“Don’t need to apologize to me Aaravos. Loki is just a woman who likes to make others appear foolish whether for her own amusement or to teach them a lesson.” She said, walking away from the vanity towards the fireplace. The fire was still going strong, keeping the room warm.

 

He stopped admiring his hair for a moment and looked at Dirue from the mirror. There was a sour look on her face, obviously displeased with the Jötunn they were discussing. **_“Is that speculation or from personal experience Dirue?”_ **

 

“I saw what she has done to her past courters, including Jadai when she tried her hand at courting the Jötunn Queen. She wasn’t even kind or thoughtful towards them, treated them like they weren’t even there most of the time. When she did give them her attention it was only to humiliate them.” Dirue said, anger leaking into her voice the more she talked. “I still think it was foolish to agree to what she proposed in that meeting Aaravos.”

 

**_“We must play her game. Otherwise, she would find a way to push us away from her and the ability to gain an alliance with her.”_ **

 

“She’ll do that when you can’t get a yes out of her after the courting is done. This is our last chance, Aaravos, to gain such an alliance. Do you know what will happen to you when that happens? What they will do to you when you return home?”

 

 **_“I don’t.”_ ** He said. **_“But I won’t worry about it this moment or at any other moment during the courting with Loki. Doing that will make the possibility of her saying no become even higher. So focus on researching what will gain my favour so that I can focus on gaining that alliance for Xadia.”_ **

 

She huffed in annoyance but didn’t say anything further to him. Aaravos put down the hand mirror and moved towards the bed. It was cold and messy, but at the moment he wanted some distance away from his advisor. Her temper was something he knew he would have to keep an eye on as Dirue wasn’t likely to do it herself. She seemed consumed by the emotion, more so than the other Sunfire Elves that he’s met.

 

And he had yet to tell her of what occurred between him and Loki two days ago. That he was bound by one of her spells in an idiotic move to show that he would trust her. That would only end with Dirue trying to take down the Jötunhiem Queen and ending Xadia’s chances of getting an alliance that they wanted.

 

Aaravos still did trust her since Loki hasn’t shown or done anything that showed malicious intent towards him. But there was a small part of him that kept insisting to watch out, just in case. Never to keep his guard down, even with a woman as beautiful and as cunning as her.

 

There was the crackle of the fire and then a single knock on the door. It was loud enough for the two of them to look at it.

 

“What is it?” Dirue asked.

 

“Lunch will be served soon. Queen Loki would like if both of you attended to it and then to be present when she talked to the citizens.”

 

Soon they were settled at a long table towards the head of the table. Across from them was Loki’s advisor who was quietly talking to another Jötunn that sat beside him. There were other Jötnar sitting at the table as well, but none of them looked towards Aaravos or Dirue. All that could be heard was quiet conversations in their language and the soft footsteps of the servants as they did their job.

 

Loki, however, wasn’t in her seat.

 

Looking between the door to the room and her advisor, Aaravos wondered what was keeping the queen. The best assumption was she was holding meetings with others close to her about Jötunhiem and what further move she would need to take at some point. The worst would be her doing this to make him squirm, to test him about his character.

 

A set of doors at one end of the room opened up for a male Jötunn to come in. The whispering between the seating Jötnar stopped as the man walked past them. The look on Loki’s advisor’s face, a mixture of exasperation and dread, was only here to cause trouble.

 

The man was short like Loki, standing roughly around the same height as her. His hair was braided like hers, even the same shade of black was pulled up into a twisting bun that made it certain that nobody could randomly grab him, stop him if they chose to do so. On his head was a simple band of white with a few jewels of blue and green decorating it, hiding slightly behind the horns that came from his forehead.

 

However, his red eyes that flickered over to Aaravos were the same as Loki’s. Filled with the same intelligence and mischief that only the queen could manage. He looked Aaravos up and down, a sly grin on his face that flaunted that he knew what he was doing to Aaravos.

 

In the seat beside him, he heard Dirue grip her chair, her strength just barely being held back to keep the thing from cracking and crumbling. Loki sat in his chair with the sly grin still there when he ordered that lunch would be served now. Before Aaravos could get a word in with Loki, his advisor rushed into what sounded like a conversation that has happened many times before.

 

Aaravos switched his attention from Loki to the plate being served in front of him. There was more unfamiliar food in front of him, but like with breakfast this morning he took his time trying each thing. Slowly his plate empty of food with only a few things remaining of what he didn’t like.

 

Around him conversations between the Jötnar happened, speaking in their own language. The way they spoke was comforting in its own way. He could pick up accents when listening hard enough, the pronunciation of several words that he was picking up was different from their companions that sat with them. But the way the language flowed was light, lighter than any of the elves languages and relied on the timber of the speaker’s voice.

 

Truly he would have to get his hands around the language if he ever wanted to read any of their books.

 

Looking from his plate, he saw that Loki and his advisor still talking (arguing). The words spoken between them were harsh, almost like a physical battle that neither of them would give up at this point. Aaravos looked back down at his plate, knowing he shouldn’t try and interfere with them.

 

That is until a few minutes passed and suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and dragged him away from the table. He only had enough time to see that it was Loki dragging him along before the world shifted around him.

 

Aaravos could only catch glimpses, bits and pieces of images that seemingly moving around him at a pace that his mind couldn’t keep up with. Still, he tried to focus on every little detail as best as he could. Which proved to be fruitless as trying to focus on every single detail caused his stomach to protest, his eyes trying to roll into the back of his head and his forehead to suddenly form a headache.

 

When it stopped, Aaravos wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to settle his stomach from upheaving the lunch he just had eaten. He barely took notice of their surroundings, only looking up at Loki with what he was sure a barely disguised annoyance and sweat forming over his face from clenching his mouth shut.

 

In return, all he saw was the smirk that had snaked its way onto Loki’s face, his red eyes filled with glee. Whether it was the fact that he had dragged Aaravos away from lunch in front of his staff or the reaction that Aaravos had to whatever spell he pulled, Aaravos was unsure which he should pick as a reasonable excuse for such a look to be directed at him.

 

 **_“What…”_ ** He held a hand over his mouth, still feeling is stomach dangerously lurch in protest. When settled enough, he began again, speaking through parted fingers. **_“What was that?”_ **

 

“Oh, I forgot how travelling like that is for first-timers. Didn’t have enough time to escape Erto to give you a warning.” Loki said simply. He didn’t move to comfort Aaravos, but the Jötunn didn’t move away either.

 

“I can’t imagine why.” Aaravos bite out.

 

As Loki snorted at his comment, Aaravos moved his body to the ground. Faintly he could feel something cool touching his cheek as he pressed his body into the ground. The motion caused another lurch in his stomach. Quickly, using his other hand, he created a rune over his stomach. The rune glowing a familiar white glow disappeared quickly and he could feel the effects of his magic wash over his stomach. The magic settled it enough that he could sit up.

 

That’s when he noticed where the two of them had been taken. Around them was dark bluestone walls and floors, forming a circle. On the walls and floor were carvings similar to the markings on Loki’s body. The ceiling was a captivating view that Aaravos had never seen before in his travels. Above them were large crystals, a lot lighter blue than the surrounding stone. They glowed slightly from the torches placed around the circular room and if he were close enough, he could probably see through them with the view being a tinted blue.

 

The light blue glow cast itself onto Loki, surrounding the Jötunn that was similar to creatures from stories that were told to Aaravos when he was younger. It almost seemed to prove that the person standing in front of him was indeed something beyond comprehension, something that mortal minds couldn’t conceive without going insane.

 

 **_“Where are we?”_ **Aaravos asked at last.

 

“We’re in a place that my guards or Erto won’t find us for a while,” Loki said, moving towards him. The blue glow continued to wrap itself around the Jötunn, almost like it was home on his body. “But I’m betting that’s not the answer you’re looking for.”

 

 **_“No.”_ ** He answered.

 

“Well, that’s the only one I’m giving at the moment.” There was a teasing edge to the Jötunn’s voice, telling Aaravos that he would truly keep this place secret from him.

 

There was also a difference between Loki’s voices as well. While Loki’s voice as a woman was deep, (almost masculine if Aaravos were asked out loud) but her voice warbled over some words when speaking distanced that voice from men. As a man, the timber of his voice went lower, rolling over his words in a way that his other voice couldn’t do.

 

 **_“Can you tell about your…”_ ** He paused, trying to think over his words, to think of how to phrase his current question.

 

“Why I’m not a woman?” Loki said with still the same teasing tone. A smirk changed into a grin, making the glow around him appear even brighter.

 

 **_“Yes.”_ ** Shifting up from the floor, he finally stood. **_“I’m very curious about that since none of my readings or advisors told me that you could shift like that.”_ **

 

“Not many know of my fluidity between genders.”

 

**_“Not even your subjects?”_ **

 

“No, not even them. They wouldn’t like that their queen could do something like that. It would be seen as weak minded that I couldn’t just pick one. So I only appear as their Queen when needed and the rest of the time I change to how I feel.”

 

 **_“How often does that occur?”_ ** As the last word slipped out of his mouth, Aaravos realized how insensitive he sounded. Even if he wanted to sate his curiosity about the subject, he also knew that such a thing was personal.

 

There was a huff of laughter from Loki as he answered the question. “It depends, my little Star Elf. I just change with how I feel, even multiple times a day at some points of my life. No matter which one I feel, I am still me.”

 

“Of course,” Aaravos replied. “There is no one else you could be.”

 

There was a bitter and tired smile that crossed his face as he took in Aaravos’s words. “You wouldn’t believe how many felt they were deceived because of the fact that I do that. That I _must_ be different when shifting from a man to a woman or a woman to a man. That’s there an obvious difference of _when_ I shift.”

 

Loki’s statement hung in the air, making their surroundings feel less magical than before.

 

Aaravos observed Loki as he turned away from him. The glow continued to cling to the man, but it had dimmed slightly. Still, the way that Loki was standing, the subtle way he almost seemed braced for a physical attack made it clear that the words that were spoken were ones that have been thought over, felt for so long.

 

Aaravos took one hesitant step forward. When Loki didn’t turn to snap at him, he took a few more towards the Jötunn. He stood next to Loki, keeping a distance of a few inches between them to not overstep the man’s boundaries. Then Aaravos faced forward, moving his hands in front of him.

 

The rune he created was a familiar one. It was one of the first ones he learned and one that he treasured. As he made the final swipe, he watched as the rune glowed brightly for a moment before disbursing into small colours orbs of blue, red and yellow. The orbs floated gently towards the crystals, their colours reflecting off of them.

 

The light from all of this created a multitude of colours spreading out towards the stone walls and floor as well as Loki. The colours reflected through the crystals wrapped around Loki’s body like the blue glow from before. The spots that the colours wrapped themselves around made Loki’s skin appear different colours such as purple or green. Or an even darker blue.

 

All of that created an image of a more powerful being than what he saw before. Perhaps one of the gods that he had heard about from the humans. A force that would not be ignored, even if more beautiful than what mortal beings could create with their own hands.

 

Aaravos watched from the corner of his eyes as the Jötunn stared at the display that he created. His red eyes flickered between points on the ceiling, his dark blue hand lifting up at his side as if he wanted to reach out and touch.

 

“Why?” Loki asked, finally speaking up. “Why use your magic like this?”

 

 **_“Simply because I wanted to Loki. Sometimes there does not need to be a reason beyond that.”_ ** Aaravos replied, turning his focus towards the ceiling.

 

Time passed them by as they stared into the created beauty. Then the quiet footsteps entered the room and the spell had broken. Aaravos looked over to see several Jötnar, dressed up with protective garments. One stepped forward and spoke to Loki in their language. A dissatisfied look came over Loki’s face but didn’t press against what the guard had told him.

 

“Time to leave, little Star Elf.” There was a hint of sadness in his eyes before his form changed.

 

It was a smooth transition as Loki when from a man to a woman with a few obvious physical changes. But not much had changed in the same sense as well. Aaravos could still see the same carvings on his blue skin, the same red eyes that held mischief behind them, and the graceful way that he moved as he walked towards the doorway (that only appeared when the guards came in.)

 

It was Loki, even with him changing back and forth between those two genders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, glad to update this. I had so much fun this chapter, especially with the conversation between Aaravos and Loki about Loki's fluidity between genders. I just wanted a moment of confusion from Aaravos since I feel it would be something he hasn't encountered a lot with the other elves or any of the other creatures in Xadia, perhaps a bit differently from the Jötnar as well. But it was so much fun to have Loki being himself as well, since well no matter what he looks like, he's still Loki. Which also means mischief lol.
> 
> I'll update soon since I'm graduating real soon and will have plenty of time to write more chapters. I have big plans for this fic and I can't wait to get them all down.
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - hints of transphobia from a character towards Loki

Loki slumped down into his bed, feeling his body change into the preferred form he wanted to be in since being found by the guards. He could feel his mind relax as the last bit of his form completed itself. A content sigh escaped him as he stretched over the soft covers, muscles stretched to their limits and tension drifting away.

 

He only allowed himself a few minutes of laying there before pushing himself up. On his desk was a pile of papers needed to be read over and signed, letters from others either inviting him to their parties or trying to persuade him to accept them courting him. 

 

And then there were the letters from Thor he had left unanswered.

 

Truly he didn’t mean to let the blond oaf go so long without replying. The trip to go negotiate terms with the Xadian elves about one of their own courting him was unexpected, dropped on him with only a day to pack for it.  There was also the tiny fact of his duties as a queen he had to attend to when returning home and keep up with the conditions of his country. Which even if he explained to Thor in detail, he knew all he would get was a whining reply in turn.

 

A tired sigh escaped him as he moved from his bed towards the desk. There was only a mild complaint about the chair being slightly too cold before setting to work on making the piles disappear. First to go was the pile of papers, knowing what would be needed to be signed and what needed to be rewritten before returning back to him.

 

He only finished a few letters from other countries before giving up on them. Reading the words meant to woo and win him over for their own benefit caused him a headache from how angry he was becoming. There were only so many ways to word what they wanted and so much patience that Loki could give at such a thing before becoming consumed by his anger.

 

He didn’t really that kind of reaction in such a dire time for him.

 

The reading the letters from Thor took a bit of time. The blond man’s writing was at times hard to read as he wrote about the more exciting parts of his adventures (which caused Loki to smile at some points.) Sometimes the writing was completely illegible. No matter how he stared at a certain word it wouldn’t unravel itself from the poor handwriting and show what it truly was. 

 

There was also the fact that there were so many letters to get through. Even with returning back home, it would take him a few nights to read each one and then respond with a thought out answer. (Thor could be careless in what he wrote, but would complain if he could sense that Loki was doing the same.)

 

Writing back to the few letters he had gotten through didn’t take as long. As he looked up from the signed letters, he saw that the candle that sat to the left of him had grown shorter in all that time. Looking to the clock that he had been gifted to him by Thor, it read that it was late into the night. 

 

Which meant that he had other matters to take care of.

 

With a heavy sigh, Loki got up from his desk and headed out of his room. The torches were burning low as he walked to his destination. The low fire provided enough light for him to navigate his way through the hallways of the castle. At one point he passed by the elves room. He spied that there was no light coming from underneath Dirue’s door, but could see a light flickering in and out from underneath Aaravos’s.  He could hear the soft whispers coming from Aaravos’s room when he walked close enough, a few words slipping between the cracks. 

 

They stopped for a few moments when he went by, using a bit of his seidr to echo his footsteps when he was a few steps away from the door. Then resumed when they thought he had gone down the hallway. Using his seidr as he used a spell that caused him to go invisible, Loki searched along the walls close to the door that would give way to a magical opening for him to walk through. 

 

Quite a few places around the castle had such openings from reigns of queens and kings who used seidr in such a way. Each on tinged with their unique seidr, still clinging to the edges of it, a part of them that could never quite leave even in death. Loki was still trying to figure out to this day which belonged to each ruling head. (A difficult task that he could only do in his spare time. Since it required studying each seidr closely to pair it up with whatever ruler it matched up best with.)

 

As he slipped through, he could feel the warmth encasing his body. Almost he could feel his body trying to reject the invisibility spell, to be anywhere else besides this boiling room of heat. With determination, he pushed past his comfort and focused on the scene before him.

 

Aaravos was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, seemingly soaking up the heat from the flames. He wore some undergarments that covered most of his body with a fluffy piece of clothing that was put on top of that. (Loki almost felt himself growing uncomfortably warm at even the thought of wearing that many layers in a room this warm.) Dirue was almost inside the fireplace, leaning back into it in a casual way that he hadn’t seen from the Sunfire Elf before. The fire even reaching out to lick her hands and arms as if it were compelled to be close to her.

 

He stood close by, near the bed, wanting to be out of reach of the fireplace, but close enough to hear their lowered voices.

 

“Why do you keep letting her drag you away? It’s highly suspicious that she’s taking you away from me.” Dirue said stiffly. “I could cite something about her doing goes against our rules in courting to make sure she can’t drag you off to perform spells on you. I’m sure there’s a rule like that somewhere.”

 

There were a few moments of silence between the two elves. Loki could feel the slight shift in Aaravos’s mood, the way it turned slightly sour as if he was returning to the moment that Loki had created that binding spell just a few days ago. It was likely that he hadn’t told his advisor of what he had done with Loki since she hadn’t stormed the castle to try and kill him.

 

**_“He didn’t do anything to me, Dirue. There’s no need to rushingly accuse Loki of anything yet.”_ ** Aaravos said back, his voice tinged with tiredness.

 

“As I said this morning, she will not be kind to you. She’ll try to humiliate you to feel superior over you and the rest of the elves. And she will succeed as she did with the other suitors.”

 

Loki took in the way that Dirue stared up at Aaravos, anger clear and bright in her brown eyes. Her body trying to contain the furious feeling that she was trying to keep under control.

 

**_“And I said I wouldn’t worry about it. That you should be trying to find a way to help me gain his favour if we want to get anywhere.”_ ** Aaravos sternly saying. He pushed himself up from the chair, giving Dirue a look that Loki couldn’t see due to being behind the elf.  **_“Have you found anything?”_ **

 

She shuffled for a moment, looking at the flames moving to touch her. “I’ve only found through some rough translations on how to court a Jötunn that you must prove your worth and to give a gift that would last even beyond Ragnarok when proposing.”

 

**_“Only that?”_ ** His tone told Loki that he didn’t need to see his face to know he was a tiny bit miffed at this information.

 

“No. There’s more, Aaravos. Didn’t have time to sift through it all with it being in their language and all. I’m not fluent enough to give you all the answers you need to “woo” her.”

 

**_“That’s all I needed to hear. If I want to play by his rules, I must know how to counter it. I didn’t become a High Council Elf based only on my quick study under the former Startouched Elf. It’ll be the same with getting this alliance with Loki and the Jötunheim.”_ **

 

With a frown on his face, Loki stood up from his seat on the bed and left the room. As he walked down the hallways, Aaravos’s words repeated itself in his mind, going every possible meaning that the elf could have meant.

 

It was clear by what he had implied that there was more going on that simply succeeding the former High Council Startouch Elf. What the exact details were, that would require Loki to send his spies to find out. There was always someone willing to talk to gain something even better than what was originally promised. Always a trail that would eventually lead back to the person pulling the strings if they weren’t careful enough to watch every piece on the board.

 

Another turn and he was in the room where Erto and several other advisors were waiting. Legi and Trawar were speaking quietly to each other while Cinir read over their papers. Loki released the spell and walked towards the table where the others sat.

 

_ “Legi, do you have any spies that can head out towards Xadia tomorrow morning?” _ He asked, sitting down.

 

_ “Yes, sir. About two of them that would be up to the task.” _ She replied. Her red eyes showed wonder, probably wondering what details she would be given so that she could create their backstories for them. Her short hair constantly moving as she moved her head back and forth to contain herself from bursting with excitement.

 

_ “Good. Tell them they need to find out any details about how Aaravos became a High Council Startouch Elf.” _

 

_ “What brought this on?” Erto asked.  _ Concern and annoyance sat on his face, a mixture of emotions that only Loki seemed to bring out in people.

 

_ “I overheard something from the elf himself when walking here tonight. It seems there was more going on that being an apprentice to the former and I want to know what it is.” _ He explained.  _ “I don’t need to be taken for a fool, not when it concerns being potentially married to him.” _

 

_ “A wise choice, sir.“  _ Cinir quietly said, looking up from their papers. Part of their face was covered by long, wavy black hair (which was parted to the side with the other side of their head cut short enough to see their blue skin), leaving one red eye to stare up at him. The hair was long enough to cover one of their breasts completely.  _ “Should have a strategy to deal with the elf if he decides to forcefully take your hand in marriage.” _

 

_ “I already have that covered. Foolish little elf entered a blood bind with me when we first met him. I want to have knowledge of what he did so I can counter any strategies he might concoct while staying with us.” _

 

A sigh escaped Erto. _ “Why didn’t you mention this sooner?” _

 

_ “Slipped my mind, Erto. Nothing devious beyond that.” _

 

_ “I will draw up papers for when information is brought back,”  _ Cinir said. They stood up with the papers in hand and quietly gave a single nod to the others in the room. Then left the room mumbling to themself.

 

_ “Anything you want me to do, sir?”  _ Trawar asked after a few moments of seeing them leave.

 

_ “Only to keep an eye on Aaravos and his advisor while Legi goes to see if Xadia has sent their spies. I’m sure after hearing Dirue speaking about how I’ll humiliate the other courters from that country, they’ll be keeping watch over their precious mage.” _

 

They both nodded at this and then slipped out of the room as they were trained to do. Loki looked across the table to see Erto looking at him with disbelief.

 

_ “Spit it out. I know you have something to say.” _ Loki said.

 

Erto gave a tired sigh, moving his hands to his face to press them over his eyes.  _ “Loki, I know you want to protect this kingdom while keeping your freedom as well. I know your wishes almost better than you at this point. But there comes a point where you must accept that someone will take your hand in marriage and deal with it as best as you can.” _

 

_ “Erto,”  _ He said mimicking the other Jötunn,  _ “even if I were to accept a hand in marriage, I will not be bullied into accepting their rules. I will not involve my people in another rule where they are harmed and taken advantage of because of the fact that they think we live like  _ **_savages_ ** _.”  _ He spat out that word, the word he’s read through so many books outside their country when describing the Jötnar. 

 

It made him angry, made him want to tear the world apart, for he knew that they weren’t savages, that they were as capable, if not more than the other races on the giant continent. He would not let outsiders dictate who among his race was useful and who wasn’t.

 

A soft sound came from Erto, almost a sympathetic sound if Loki were read into things.  _ “I only wish for the best, sir. But if you keep rejecting willing hands, then there will come a point where there won’t be any to take when it’s needed.” _

 

_ “Is it better to take an awful hand that promises no good, or take none at all?”  _ When Erto didn’t answer, Loki continued on. _ “I wonder if there are any good hands to take if I were to accept one of their offers?” _

 

_ “The best would be Xadia. They have knowledge, seidr and protection that Jötinheim hasn’t had for quite some time.” _

 

_ “Of course they would be the best option. They have the mage who master all six of their Primal Elements in such a short time and other creatures who are likely to excel with their own seidr.” _

 

_ “They’re merely the best in that that they would let you have your freedom and most likely not balk at your nature.” _

 

_ “Yes. But that might not be enough for me Erto. I don’t want them to let me have my freedom, I want it to be expected that I’ll have my freedom after being married.”  _ Loki said softly.

 

_ “We must deal with the hand that is given to us in the end,” _ Erto said back just as softly. Then he got up from the table and moved towards the door.  _ “Goodnight, Loki.” _

 

_ “Goodnight.” He said back. _

 

Minutes went by as Loki continued to sit in the chair, listening to the sounds of the castle. He finally noticed the moonlight draping over his body and onto the table from the few windows of the room. There were no curtains to cover them, only a thin layer of glass to keep the snow out. On that was a thick layer of frost that distorted the pale light from the moon, making it even paler as it weaselled its way through.

 

He remembered the way the colours from Aaravos’s little bit of spell work cast down on his body. The way that those colours reflected around the room to make it even more beautiful than it already was. The way he had listened to Loki’s explanation of why he was a man now instead of the woman he had met and travelled with before.

 

Before he could help it, a smile had wormed its way onto his face. There weren’t many who knew of his nature and even less who approved of it. Thor and Erto were the only ones to just accept that this was the way he was, that there wasn’t much difference between the switches other than what he wanted to be called when spoken to.

 

Still, the way he spoke when Loki listened in shattered that image as easy as it was to create it in the first place. Shattered the acceptance that the elf had for him and his nature.

 

Loki stood up and left the room to fall asleep. It wouldn’t do to be caught unprepared. 

 

Even if he knows he’ll dream of indigo skin filled with a starry night and a voice so deep and melodious that Loki could listen to it forever. Aaravos was too beautiful to not be a dream after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha! Back at it with an update since I have more time with school out.
> 
> Once more we're seeing things from Loki's pov and boy, was it fun to write it. Especially with him eavesdropping on a conversation between Aaravos and Dirue. Did he mishear or is he justified with being suspicious of Aaravos? Or is there a third reason altogether that he hasn't considered yet?
> 
> Well, can't answer that here since that would be spoiling things and much more fun to read in future chapters. (Plus need drama, especially with Loki.)
> 
> But I was excited to write this out since Loki wouldn't leave it to chance that Aaravos may or may not have manipulated those in Xadian court to gain his way onto the position he has now. He doesn't like people being wild cards like that and so in secret would concoct a plan with others he trusts to deal with such a thing.
> 
> The only thing that wasn't fun was having to wite Dirue subtly being transphobic towards Loki. While understandably wary of Loki from what she's seen of him before, doesn't excuse her attitude towards what is a natural part of Loki. (Hopefully, it doesn't come off as stilted since I'm not trans myself and wouldn't want to overstep my boundary on such a thing.)
> 
> Well, hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Transphobia towards Loki and some minor violence

The next few days were spent being lead by servants to witness various duties that Loki performed. Always at a distance and partially hidden by one of the servants was leading him around that day, Aaravos carefully watched as Loki performed his duties with grace and intelligence that he hadn’t seen from any other ruler he'd met in his life so far. 

 

He had also taken note of was that every time that he saw Loki, he had to appear as the opposite of what he truly felt like. It wasn’t a noticeable thing, not if you didn’t know about it, but the signs were there. A few twinges in the Jötunn face when being called her instead of him and a full second of a grimace when one of the citizens had the gall to call him an unsavoury term (Aaravos assumed since it was nothing that he had heard before) when he wouldn’t grant him their request.

 

(There was also a feeling in him that knew for certain that Loki was, in fact, he, even if he presented a different form to the world. It was chill feeling, nudging him towards the line of thought.)

 

The other thing he had taken notice to was that Loki was ignoring him. Every time he stepped forward to have a word with him, the Jötunn would be turned to someone else or curtly say that he had other business to attend to. Declined any invitation by Aaravos or Dirue to meet with him alone. The look in his eyes as he stared down Aaravos every time was cold. Colder than he expected after the conversation they had in the room of crystals.

 

He couldn’t think of any instance where he did anything wrong since then, so he took whatever he could get from Loki. Even if it would include clipped responses to inquiries or invitations.

 

While slow and at times boring without Loki’s company, Aaravos noted as much as he could when he was alone in his bedroom, he wrote it all down. While parts of it mirrored other courts he had observed in his studies when he was an apprentice to the former High Council Startouch Elf, there were other parts that were completely unique to the Jötnar.

 

He quietly theorized that this was due to the isolated nature that the race of giants had from the rest of the world, quietly developing their own ways of getting things done without much interference from everyone else. 

 

From the few texts, he was allowed to read from their library, they had only been contacted by outsiders in only the last few centuries.

 

_ ‘Which explains why most of the sources about the Jötnar were described as savages.’  _ He had thought when reading over the latest set of books in front of him.

 

At some point during his reading and taking down notes, there began a painful headache in his forehead. The more continued to read and write, the further it spread to the rest of his head. It wasn’t until the words in front of him began to throb in time with the aching throbs that Aaravos knew it was time to stop.

 

With a tired sigh, he moved his hands to press against his eyelids, hoping that it would create enough darkness to soothe his headache for a bit. His eyes continuously move still, feeling the fluttering of his eyelids through his fingers. It was an odd feeling, but one he had to welcome for his break of forced darkness.

When he moved his hands away from his eyes, he saw that an unfamiliar Jötunn had taken a seat at a table away from him during his well-deserved break. The sight of her was a peculiar sight. With one side of her head with long, wavy locks of black hair covering half of her face and the one side of her chest while the other was shaven so much, he could see her blue scalp. Her body was slumped forward, reading through several books in front of her and occasionally writing down something.

 

She must have felt his gaze, for she looked up and at him. Her red eyes were a few shades lighter than Loki’s but held intelligence there as well. “Do you need anything from me, Aaravos?”

 

**_“No, I don’t. I was just curious about your sudden appearance.”_ ** He replied, trying to slide his eyes back to his paper. A short burst of pain throbbed when he even tried to read the books in front of him.

 

“Best to give your mind a rest.” She said softly. When he gave her a questioning look, she continued. “You’re squinting your eyes when looking at the books and you were covering your eyes when I’d taken a seat here a few minutes ago.”

 

**_“Ah, best to heed advice when it’s offered for free,”_ ** Aaravos said amusingly.  **_“What’s your name, miss?”_ **

 

There was a moment of her blinking at him and a look of slight annoyance crossing her face. “I’m Cinir, sir. But please refrain from calling miss in any context.”

 

**_“Oh, my mistake Cinir,”_ ** Aaravos said quickly.  **_“I just assumed-”_ **

 

“Do not apologize, sir,” Cinir said, cutting him off. “I understand that many, including my own race, see me as a woman when that’s not the case for me. I only ask that you don’t call me that again if you can help it. Just refer to me by they and them from this point on.”

 

Aaravos tilted his head, replacing the thought that Cinir was ever a woman in his mind.  **_“Of course.”_ **

 

A smile crossed their face and they got up from the table. “Why don’t we go to the kitchen to steal a few snacks? I’m sure a walk and food will do your headache some good.”

 

Aaravos nodded and got up from his seat. He followed behind Cinir as they lead him out of the library and through the hallways. They didn't say another word to him, just quietly padded towards their destination, only looking behind them to make sure that he was still following.

 

Then when going through the door, which had the smell of food being prepared and cooked quietly slinking coming through it, the chaos of the room hit the both of them. Aaravos watched as several Jötunn focused on the food in front of them, another few standing in front of ovens and then there was some rushing in and out of the doors on the other side of the room. They were speaking in their language to each other, throwing in a harsh yell when someone was foolish enough to come close to their work station.

 

It was a system of people who were working on what they knew best and nobody should dare mess with it.

 

Of course, Cinir stepped into the throes of it without much hesitation. They gave a light yell to one of the staff and in return seemed to get a ribbing from several of the closest ones to them. Aaravos hesitated for only a few moments before they gave a yell at him to follow along.

 

“Ah, we finally get to meet the Xadian mage.” One of the staff said, his voice deep and full of amusement. “I’m Gýkemr and this is Sýrn and Urri.” 

 

Each Jötunn gave him a nod of acknowledgement before returning to their work. Which was chopping up something that looked like roots of a plant? Aaravos was unsure at this point as he gave a nod in return.

 

Gýkemr patted him on the back, a chuckle that was low and filled with amusement as well. “They using you to get free snacks?”

 

**_“I suppose so,”_ ** Aaravos answered. **_“Said that a few snacks could cure me of my headache. I can see now that it was all a ruse.”_ **

 

A smile crossed his face when Gýkemr gave a hearty laugh and padded him once more on the back. As he moved back towards his station, he said, “That’s Cinir for you. The little devil is too clever for their own good.”

 

“I am the strategist for sir Loki after all.” They said in a monotone voice. Though there was a smile on their face as well when saying it.

 

“I know what you are, don’t try to trick me.” Gýkemr chuckled as he turned around. He picked up a few things and handed them over to Aaravos and Cinir. “Now run along before Sataustr finds you in here, stealing food.”

 

Cinir gave a single nod and turned away from the chef. Aaravos followed along, holding the few snacks as best as he could while not dropping them. As both of them exited the kitchen, he heard another hearty laugh from Gýkemr that echoed after them. 

 

“Follow me,” Cinir said and then walked forward. Aaravos followed along once more.

 

They went down many hallways, almost looking identical to each other with only painting or a vase to differentiate between them. Even the markings on the walls weren’t that different from each other, despite depicting different reigns of the Kings and Queens of Jötunheim. The halls blurred together as they continued to walk them, not even noticing the small details of them anymore.

 

Then he started to feel a breeze whispering past the both of them. While continuing to walk, Aaravos stuffed the snacks into the pockets of his coat. Clutching the coat closer to his body as it slowly became colder, he took notice of Cinir being unaffected.

 

It was still such a mystery of how the race of giants was able to function in such extreme weather and climate. Aaravos knew that there wasn’t much speculation about it, just a fact that wasn’t questioned at this point. (But he wanted to know, wanted to know how they can to be this way. It just simply couldn’t be that way without an answer.)

 

As it got cold enough to feel every part of his body shiver, he used his magic to enchant his coat and pants to keep him warm. Then Cinir opened a pair of doors that had a thick layer of frost covering the window panes, letting the small breeze rush past them. They walked out onto the balcony, leaving Aaravos to stare after them.

 

“Come join me, Aaravos,” They said when he didn’t follow after them. 

 

Quietly he went out onto the balcony, feeling the breeze rush past him, curling itself around his body as it goes by. There was snow on the stone floor, his steps making a crisp and clear crunch as he walked towards Cinir. When Aaravos was standing next to them, he chose not to lean against the railing which was also covered in snow. 

 

Cinir didn’t have the same issue as Aaravos as he saw them lean on the balcony.  They simply pushed the snow off and placed their elbows there. In their hand was one of the snacks and they took a bite out of it, pulling it away from their mouth in a quick motion that suggested that it was tough to eat.

 

He pulled his own from his coat and took a bite out of it. The same as Cinir, his hand pulled away roughly when he could get a single bite out of it.

 

“What were you researching, Aaravos?” Cinir asked after a few minutes of eating. “I know you can only read the translated notes and books, so I’m curious.”

 

**_“I was only reading to see what differences there are between the courts here and other countries and kingdoms that I’ve studied in the past.”_ ** He answered. 

 

As he took another bite, Cinir said “An interesting study for a mage. Most of your status would only be content with knowing more about seidr and to control it to their whims.”

 

**_“I simply have the habit of wanting to know everything .”_ **

 

“It also helps to know how to manipulate a court if you know how it works inside and out.”

 

A sigh escaped him.  **_“While an advantage, I merely have an interest to know how those systems work since I was a student of the former High Council Startouch Elf. He instilled the need to learn, to understand when being a representative for your people.”_ **

 

Cinir stared at him, their red eye looking into his eyes. The intelligence that shone through their eye was different from Loki’s, a different form of dangerous that Aaravos has encountered rarely. 

 

Their eye flickered away, looking out at the small courtyard that the balcony hung over. There was snow dusting everything with a layer of ice covering the benches and stone decorations. As the sun started to set, the shadows stretched over the courtyard in a way that almost made it feel like the night was almost upon them.

 

**_“I merely want to understand how your race run things, Cinir. It said in your history that it’s only been a few centuries since making contact with outsiders. There would be many who would want to study this, understand it as best as they can.”_ ** He spoke after a while. He watched as they continued to stare down at the courtyard, unmoving from their position.

 

“You may speak from a curious interest. But there have been those before who offered the same as you did and only brought grief to our race. Just make sure your intentions with Loki don’t cause even more.” With that, they waved a hand to dismiss him.

 

Aaravos stood for a few more moments to take in Cinir’s form before turning away. As he walked down the hall, the door to the balcony slammed shut, the sound of it echoing after him.

 

____________________________

 

Heat greeted him as he closed the door to his room. Already in front of the fireplace, Dirue had her hands in the fire, looking much happier than he’s seen her this whole trip. The flames bent towards her, almost like it wanted to steal the fire and magic in her to continue to fuel itself.

 

Aaravos dropped himself into the chair in front of it and let his body relax. Dinner had been stressful with Loki ignoring him and Cinir making another appearance. They whispered something into Loki’s ear as they handed him a scroll. When making the brief eye contact, they only sent him another warning glare before leaving the room.

 

As he closed his eyes to escape another forming headache, Dirue spoke up. “I found some more information about the courting rituals this afternoon.”

 

**_“Hmm?”_ ** He hummed, not wanting to open his eyes just yet.

 

“Well, I found more detail on what you should gift the queen if you want to gain back your favour with her.” She said, sounding a bit closer.

 

**_“And how have I fallen out of favour with her?”_ **

 

“Do not act stupid with me, Aaravos. I noticed how she suddenly turned cold towards you since she disappeared with you with her magic. What did you do with her?”

 

**_“Nothing that I know of Dirue. Nothing happened with our little escape that would constitute his reaction towards me.”_ **

 

Opened his eyes to see her looking deeply annoyed. “Why do you keep calling her that?”

 

**_“Calling Loki him instead of her?”_ **

 

“Yes.” She hissed.

 

**_“Simply because he wished to be called that when he feels like a man. Nothing more and nothing less.”_ ** Aaravos continued to watch Dirue as she stepped closer to him. Her eyes glowed slightly red.

 

“You’re believing her about being a man?” She asked incredulously.

 

**_“I simply acknowledge that he wishes to be called that when he feels that way. Beyond that is simply nothing I should inquire about.”_ ** He answered. He sat up straighter in the chair when she came closer. Then quicker than he expected, she gripped his wrist with hand glowing red. Her touch burned him, the heat festering underneath his skin when she didn’t let go.

 

“Do you wish to be humiliated? To be tricked by something so simple? She couldn’t possibly be a man, she is only doing this to trick you.  _ Why are you falling for it so easily?!”  _ Dirue’s voice grew until she was shouting at him. She continued with her rant, not even taking notice that her hand was still burning him.

 

When Aaravos tried to yank his hand out of her grip, she only tightened it. 

 

_ “I’ll say when you can leave, Aaravos.”  _ She growled out, her magic spreading from his wrist to the rest of his arm.

 

He still yanked on it, waiting for the right moment when she would let go. She let out another growl and yanked his whole body from the chair. As he fell from the chair, he used his other hand to create a rune. As he was about to hit the stone floor, it activated.

 

The water hit her skin causing steam to rise up. Dirue stayed still for a few moments in surprise. It gave him another time to do another rune and watch as the lightning struck her. Dirue fell forward, her body hitting the stone floor hard. Aaravos heard a crack as her head bounced off the floor and knew it would be his only chance to escape his room.

 

Scrambling out of the room, he felt the coldness of the hallway wrap around him as he slammed the door shut. Then he ran as far as he could go.

 

The frightened part of him searched for familiar magic, desperately needing something akin to comfort. Even if Dirue hadn’t been a poor choice in an advisor, in the beginning, she wasn’t wanted anymore. Not after she did cause him harm to him intentionally.

 

As Aaravos’s magic flowed through his body, he could feel Loki’s bit of magic reacting as well. It grew colder, making it painful in some ways and in other ways pleasant. When going down a hallway, he felt the way Loki’s magic shifted in his body.

 

He didn’t notice until he felt himself weakly hitting a door as his legs gave out and slid to the floor, but he had followed the cold feeling through the castle. It was strongest here, almost wrapping Aaravos in the most pleasant feeling that the cold had ever given him in his life.

 

He barely took a look at Loki standing in place of the door before he slumped forward onto the floor. He barely felt her touch as his eyes fluttered shut. Then nothingness enveloped him fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was quite the chapter! So much happening and all so fast.
> 
> First I loved writing Cinir. They're a lot of fun to write, especially with them subtly gathering info from Aaravos to compile a strategy against him. (As it is their job.) I just adore writing a character like that and can't write more of them in future chapters.
> 
> Second, concerning Dirue. I'm kinda glad and kinda not for her character to take this turn. I mean I knew something had to happen to push the plot forward, just didn't quite expect it to happen like this, know what I mean? But also kinda glad I don't have to write that much more of her being passive aggressive towards Loki, especially about her genderfluidity.
> 
> Third, this all the warning I give before diving deeper into the slow burn. Enjoy it lol.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read :D


	6. Chapter Six

She honestly didn’t know what had happened to the elf, but it was enough for most of his right arm to be covered in a burn and to pass out in front of her door. Loki was gentle enough to carry him to her bed and then stripped him of his clothing that would irritate the burn. When that was done, she applied some ointment to the burn. As she wrapped it with some gauze, she sent a message in the form of one of her illusions to one of the healers to come to aid her.

 

Then she sat in silence, watching the elf sleep.

 

His hair fanned out over her pillows and blankets, the white contrasting against the dark green that she had chosen a long time ago. Part of his braid was unravelled, almost looking like the gentle waves she had seen in Asgard. His clothing on his burnt arm was darkened with smoke and soot and towards the edge of it, it was burnt off. The look on his face was of tiredness, of being haunted by something that Loki couldn’t even begin to guess at.

 

The worst part was seeing his beautiful skin being marred. The colour was twisted into an uglier shade of indigo and none of the white spots that she saw blinking before could be seen. It was a mark that the elf didn’t deserve, even if she had felt betrayed by him before. (Why did she feel this way? A thought she would have to visit later.)

 

Even with the concern of how he had gotten such an injury, Loki had a strong suspicion of who caused it. Dirue hadn’t been all that welcoming since the beginning of this, often pushing her frustrations onto others in a way that Loki found unprofessional and bratty for an advisor. But what was the most surprising thing was that she had the gall to hurt Aaravos like this.

 

While suspicious in some areas, mostly in how he had gained his position, Loki had seen how kind and curious the elf is. She couldn’t see him doing anything extreme enough to earn such an action after a week living here.

 

The soft click of the door lock being unlocked brought her gaze away from the elf and watched as a healer entered her room. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and had in his left hand a bag carrying his supplies. His eyes looked between her and Aaravos, a confused look crossing his face.

 

_ “There has been an incident with the Startouch Elf and I would like for it to remain quiet for a little bit. Can you do that?”  _ She questioned as she stood up.

 

_ “I can keep quiet, Your Majesty.” _ He answered, a stern look taking over his face. “ _ I just need to look at what has happened to him.” _

 

_ “Of course.”  _ With that, she watched as the healer did his job.

 

Carefully, he lifted Aaravos’s arm and unravelled the gauze. Seeing the burn again made anger rise up in Loki. And with a quick decision sent out a message to Erto and Trawar to meet up with her to talk. She would give the illusion that she discussed putting the Sunfire Elf in prison before dragging her there. Dirue would be kept away from the whole situation, only getting her chance to speak about what happened when Loki decided. (But ultimately she had decided that Sunfire elf would be sent away the moment she saw the burn.)

 

Then he set the arm back down and looked over at Loki.  _ “I’ll need you to keep an eye on the burn. There are traces of seidr embedded into the burn which will make it difficult for it to not heal as quickly as should.” _

 

_ “You can’t get any of it out?”  _ She asked. She shuffled her feet, wanting something to keep her grounded for now.

 

_ “No.”  _ He said, shaking his head. _ “It’s unfamiliar to me and would be dangerous to do if it was his own that caused this.” _

 

A possibility that she should consider, but at the same time her gut was saying that it was wrong. That Aaravos wouldn’t do something so short-sighted and dangerous.  _ “Just do what is best for him and give me the routine after you’ve finished. I have to go meet with my advisors.” _

 

He nodded and Loki exited her room. The surroundings blurred around her until she reached the room where she said to meet. Erto and Trawar were standing near the table, both appeared as worried and stressed. As she entered the room, both of them snapped their gaze towards her.

 

_ “Why did you call us at this hour?” _ Erto demanded. He turned his body towards her as she continued into the room.

 

_ “There is a situation with the elves,” _ She started,  _ “Aaravos showed up to my room with a severe burn covering his arm. As we speak, he’s being treated by one of the healers.” _

 

_ “Did he say who injured him?”  _ Trawar asked, looking more concerned than worried now.

 

_ “I strongly suspect his advisor, Dirue, was the cause of this. She’s had a temper on her since the beginning of this and hasn’t hidden it in the slightest. I’m still wondering why she turned that aggression at Aaravos.”  _ She said. She looked between the two to see that they were sharing a look with each other.

 

_ “Are you sure of this suspicion, Loki? This could backfire on us and make an enemy of Xadia when we need them most.”  _ Trawar said cautiously.

 

_ “I’m sure Trawar. You should know I never make a decision without a doubt in my mind. It clouds the mind for more important moves that need consideration.” _

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

_ “Now, go find her before she tries to find Aaravos and melt more of skin.” _

 

He didn’t say a word beyond  _ “Yes, Your Majesty,” _ as he left the room. Loki looked at Erto was staring at the wall across from him. She moved towards him, snapping her fingers to catch his attention.

 

As he turned his attention back at her, she spoke.  _ “I wonder what your thoughts are right now, Erto.” _

 

_ “I understand why you would suspect the Sunfire Elf. She hasn’t hide her hatred of you very well and doesn’t like when you interact with Aaravos alone.”  _ He started, pausing for a moment.

 

_ “But what concerns you?”  _ She asked.

 

_ “I’m concerned with the same issue that Trawar is concerned with. I don’t believe they’ll take well to you accusing them of harming one of their own, even if Aaravos saying that she did do to him.” _

 

_ “And why wouldn’t they believe him? He is the High Council Startouch Elf, they don’t give out titles with that much power to any person in the street.” _

 

_ “Legi has sent a report with some details that deeply worry me about Aaravos.” _

 

_ “What is it, Erto? Would could be worse than manipulating the court in gaining a high position?”  _ Loki demanded, quickly getting more frustrated with this conversation.

 

_ “The rest of the elves on the council along with those in Xadia’s court believe that Aaravos has been interacting with the human populace and giving them the knowledge to create dark magic, Loki.” _

 

_ “Is that all?” _

 

_ “Loki,”  _ Came the exasperated tone _ , “do not downsize the problem of-” _

 

_ “No, Erto,”  _ Loki said, interrupting him _ , “I will not be bullied into accepting the scandalized opinion about what he has done with the humans. They obviously believe that I would keep him from causing problems while taming me in the process so they could have a reliable ally, a docile ally. I believe we have enough cause to show them that, that won’t be the case with either of us, starting with getting rid of Dirue for what she has done.” _

 

With that, she stormed away from her advisor. Once more her surroundings blurred around her until she reached the door to her room. She could see candlelight flickering from underneath it, telling her that the healer was still by the elf side. With a moment to gather herself up, a few deep breaths were able to calm her enough to open her door.

 

As she slowly entered the room, she saw that the healer was sitting by Aaravos, writing on some papers that came from her desk, He only glanced up at her before returning back to writing. Slowly, Loki closed the door and moved over to Aaravos. His arm had been properly bandaged and was partly covered by her bedding.

 

She didn’t dare to move any closer to him when she reached the edge of her bed. There was almost a forbidden feeling to her to reach out to touch him. To make sure that he was there and not something her mind had created.

 

_ “You’ll need to apply this to his arm in the morning. I can trust you to also bandage it back up as well.”  _ The healer said, bringing her out of her daze. When she nodded yes, he sighed.  _ “Let’s hope whatever traces of seidr that I found in his burn won’t cause further harm.” _

 

_ “Yes, let’s hope that healer. You’re dismissed for now.”  _

 

He said nothing further, quietly leaving her room. For a few moments, she returned to her daze, just watching as the elf’s chest slowly moved up and down. A sign that he was doing fine.

 

Then she went to her desk where she sat down and replied to letters from other countries and from Thor. She didn’t know how long she spent her time replying, her eyes never straying from reading and writing the words on the paper in front of her. It was as she reached for the other to reach, finding nothing there that she heard a low groan from behind her.

 

She paused, feeling like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t. (Which she knew was ridiculous. But all the same, the feeling crashed into her with such a force that she couldn’t help surrendering to it.) Loki stayed like that, waiting for a good moment to turn around. 

 

**_“Where am...I?”_ ** She heard him ask.

 

“You’re in my quarters, little Star Elf. It seems you’ve suffered a terrible injury.” Loki said as she turned around. She saw the way his hair had further escaped his braid, the way his hair had become messy during the time she had spent writing her replies. The way his horns had created dents in her pillows.

 

She also saw the way his arms flexed as he struggled to position himself to sit up. Noticed the way she zeroed her attention onto the one spot in the center of his chest that was shaped like a star. 

Loki couldn’t tear her attention away from the elf, almost seemed reluctant to do so.

 

**_“I’m sorry for troubling you like this, Loki.”_ ** Aaravos apologized, finally giving up on sitting up. Once more, his sharp horns were creating dents on her pillow.

 

“Do not apologize, Aaravos. You came to me for help, so I provided that.”

 

**_“I could have done that without passing out.”_ **

 

“No.” She saw him turn his head towards her puzzled. “You will not blame yourself for this when it’s clear you were running from something. Tell me, Aaravos, what were you running from?”

 

His gaze shifted from her to other parts of her room. Something passed over his face that she couldn’t read. Gripping her covers, he pulled it to cover more of his body.  **_“I was running from my advisor. She had gotten physical when she perceived me favouring you over my wellbeing.”_ **

 

“Is that why you showed up with a severe burn and looking half scared? Because she couldn’t handle the subject of a conversation?” She couldn’t believe that such an advisor was allowed to be on such an important task.

 

**_“It would appear so.”_ ** He murmured. His gaze never strayed from her as she stood up.

 

“No, I will not allow her to continue her stay here. I have no tolerance for her to cause a scene and distract you from the task of your journey. She’ll be in the dungeons until further notice.”

 

**_“Do not be so rash, Loki.”_ **

 

“This isn’t rashness, Aaravos. This is me dealing with a nuisance before it’s allowed to cause more trouble.”

 

**_“I do not want you to deal with it. I would have handled it myself.”_ ** Aaravos snapped. His gaze, curious and open before was now becoming furious.

 

“I understand that. But I had to make a decision while you were passed out to deal with her. She has been an inefficient advisor for you and has caused disturbances since we met and I will not tolerate that anymore. So send a letter back to your council and request that she be taken back and you will be provided with someone who won’t cause a further scene.”

 

**_“Do not order me around.”_ ** He hissed, pushing himself up. 

 

She stood up, moving quickly towards the bed. When she was in reach, she grabbed his horns and kept him still as she leaned into his face. “I do not care what you want, Aaravos. But I care about your well being enough to know that you shouldn’t deal with her antics.”

 

The elf didn’t say anything as he continued to glare up at her. His golden eyes flickered slightly, seemingly keeping her from seeing what he was thinking at that moment. His mouth was shut tight, breathing deeply through his nose. Loki didn’t waver with her grip on his horns.

 

Then his eyes looked down.  **_“I’ll send that letter out. This proves that she isn’t the best fit for me for what I need to accomplish.”_ **

 

“A wise decision, little Star Elf.”

 

Loki let go of his horns, her arms feeling useless as she put them at the side of her body. Beyond that, she didn’t move away. Neither did Aaravos. They just stayed still, forever trapped in a moment that they didn’t want to leave (at least Loki felt that way. She couldn’t get a read on what Aaravos thought or felt at the moment.)

 

As she felt the urge to move her hand through his hair (to move her face closer to his), a knock on the door made her jump. 

 

Without even looking back at Aaravos, she moved to answer the door. Cinir greeted her, standing at attention and looking concerned. They motioned her to step out into the hallway. Loki sighed, then closed the door behind her. 

 

_ “What is this about, Cinir?” _

 

_ “The Sunfire Elf has been apprehended. She was barely conscious when Trawar found her in Aaravos room. It’s likely she won’t be pleased when she wakes fully in the dungeon.” _

 

_ “I do not care if she’s pleased or not. She has caused enough trouble for both me and the one she is supposed to be advising.” _

 

_ “Agreed, Your Majesty. Have you received the report that Legi has sent you?”  _ Cinir asked.

 

_ “Yes. It doesn’t mean much, only indicates that Aaravos’s own kind was hoping that I would keep him out of trouble. Perhaps tame me as well so I wouldn’t be a troublesome ally down the line.”  _ Loki replied. It was an annoying revelation, but one that she should have expected after the way she saw the other elves watched him during the meeting point. 

 

One she should have considered after the conversation she overheard between Aaravos and Dirue.

 

_ “They were foolish in thinking that. Especially concerning the advisor they sent along with him.” _ They said to return.

 

_ “Or perhaps they were expecting her to injure him, enough that he wouldn’t be able to return to his position should he be rushed home.” _

 

_ “Another possibility to consider on my behalf.” _

 

_ “Yes. Send Legi a message to gather more information about that along with Aaravos’s involvement with the previous Startouch Elf and the Xadian court. Can’t be careful right now.” _

 

_ “Of course, Your Majesty,”  _ Cinir replied. Quietly they left, their footsteps hardly, making a sound.

 

Loki went back to her room and saw that Aaravos was asleep once more. The elf had covered his body with her bedding, sleeping on his back. His chest rose slowly up and down, only letting out a small sound when each breath was released from his body. She moved towards him, letting herself get close enough to lean over him.

 

Slowly and with hesitation, Loki moved a hand to his forehead. Then with care, moved it to through his messy hair. She seemed to forget that she needed to breathe as she watched Aaravos’s face twitch, sensing a disturbance happening to his body.

 

It took everything in her not to lay a small kiss on his forehead as well as she moved her hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit longer to upload. Started a new job and had to take some time to get used to that along with other things in my schedule. For now I have it figured out, so hopefully, I can get a few more chapters out. 
> 
> But, hey, here's where we start the slow burn! This is truly the slowest I've done for a ship, so I'm proud of myself for managing to make it this far with only small hints. Now we move onto the start of pining and charged scenes between Aaravos and Loki. Gonna be a lot of fun lol.


	7. Chapter Seven

Waking up was an experience in both pain and confusion. The burn on his arm throbbed lightly as he moved himself up into a sitting position and caused even further fuss when he would move or bend his arm a certain way. Aaravos could also see part of the bandages unravelling in areas, needing to be dressed again if he wanted his arm to heal.

 

As he was about to decide if he should move out of the bed to do tend to his arm, the door to Loki’s room opened up. It lightly hit the wall, the sound echoing through the room as he watched her enter with items in her arms. She didn’t waste a moment to be at his side, dumping the items onto the bed near him.

 

Loki pulled the chair from her desk by the bed and sat down it in. Then without a word, she pulled the covers away from his body and started to undress the bandages. Her hands were gentle as she unravelled the bandages. Her fingers pressing lightly when they snagged on his burnt skin and had to be gentle in order for it to be unravelled even further. When that was done, she was still gentle when applying and massaging the ointment into his burn.

 

While a painful process as it still stung, Aaravos finally got to see what damage that Dirue had caused him. Where his skin had been burned was a lighter shade of indigo, rising up slightly. Around the burn was a ring of skin that was close to being black as he inspected it closer. Where Dirue had held him by the wrist seemed the worst, still tender and almost felt like it would reach the bone if he wasn’t careful enough.

 

“We’ll need to wrap it for the day,” Loki began as she reached for a new roll of bandages, ”then let it air out at night so it can breathe. Otherwise, it’ll just heal slower than needed.”

 

**_“Is that what the healer recommended to you?”_ ** He questioned.

 

There was a huff of amused laughter from her as she applied the new bandage to his arm. “No, my little Star Elf. It’s only due to my past experience of being accidentally burned that I know this.”

 

**_“How did that happen?”_ ** He asked with disbelief. He couldn’t fathom who could be strong enough to catch the Jötunn Queen off guard.

 

“Oh, a young boy who I was friends with didn’t know how to control his power of lightning and accidentally burned me when showing off to his other friends.” She said with a fond smile. “Both his mother and I scolded him for doing such a thing.”

 

**_“Did you scar?”_ **

 

“Sadly no. It went away with time, even if my memory and teasing at the boy didn’t.”

 

Aaravos lightly chuckled at that. Then he quietly watched as she finished the rest of the process. Her fingers lightly tugged the bandages to be tighter (they were also nimble in a way he had only seen of other mages who worked with illusions.) When finished with the bandages, she looked over her work before standing up. As she did, a knock came to the door. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“A letter from Thor, Your Majesty.” The servant answered. With a sigh, she silently left him to gather the letter.

 

There was a quiet exchange of words between them and then Loki turned around with the letter already out of the envelope. As she slowly walked back towards him, her eyes were flickering from left to right, a dizzying action for Aaravos to follow with how quick she was doing it.

 

She fully stopped when she had reached a part of the letter that was clearly shocking to her. “He is doing what?” She exclaimed.

 

Aaravos watched as she read over that part a few times before throwing the letter to the ground. “Doesn’t he ever think before acting? Does he expect me to cater to his whims on such short notice?”

 

He watched silently as she stalked towards her desk, bringing back her chair to sit on it with a heavy thud. She continued to mutter out her thoughts, changing between annoyance and bewilderment. “Honestly what am I still doing being friends with him? He just doesn’t thi- No I should just order the guards to keep him out in the cold. That would teach him.”

 

**_“I sense that this person is causing you an issue.”_ **

 

She stopped in her muttering. He saw Loki tilting her head to one side, her single braid moving across her back in a smooth motion. “That is one way to put the dilemma.” She said slowly. “However, I will have to accept that the blond oaf has invited himself to spend a few days in my home since I am his friend and a gracious host.”

 

**_“He’s actually your friend?”_ ** He questioned.

 

“That’s what has been defined between us since we were young. Though with him pulling stunts like this, I have to wonder at times why he still is.” She said, turning around to face him. Aaravos saw the mischief in her eyes, a friend with the amusement on her face.

 

**_“If he causes so much havoak, I wonder what he does to skate by your annoyance?”_ **

 

“Uses his big, blue eyes to look up at me and pointedly asked that I forgive him since the threat of his own mother is more effective than people realize.”

 

**_“His mother is a fearsome woman.”_ **

 

“Frigga is that and more,” Loki said, fondly. “She taught me how to control my seidr and aided me when I needed to take on my duty as a Queen.”

 

**_“Frigga?”_ ** Her name was familiar, just enough that it bothered him that he couldn’t remember why.

 

“Frigga Freysdottir, Queen of Asgard and wife to Odin Borson. The official figurehead for mages in her country and other parts of the world. Did your former master not teach you about her?” The questioning tone that Loki had made him slightly embarrassed. How could he have forgotten such a woman? 

 

**_“She was taught to me. It’s been quite some time since hearing her name.”_ ** He admitted slowly. He saw Loki tilt her head once more, her red eyes not betraying any emotion for Aaravos to gauge what she was thinking.

 

“I suppose it's different living and learning from her than just learning about her from someone else.”

 

**_“I suppose so.”_ **

 

Silence wrapped itself around the two of them. Not even the disturbance of a servant bringing breakfast and another bringing Aaravos’s clothing broke it. It should have been uncomfortable, should have made his insides squirm in anxiousness, but all it brought was calm. 

 

He watched as Loki ate her breakfast, writing a letter to be delivered to Thor. Even if she playfully complained about the Asgardian, it seemed that there was a bond between them. One that was close enough for it to have lasted since they were young.

 

Aaravos had heard about Thor. The Asgardian had been travelling the world for some time, making a name for himself has a warrior that fought off incredible beasts. He had yet to officially visit Xadia, (could be due to most of the populace being creatures themselves) but there, of course, were stories of him fighting off beasts that humans couldn’t fight off themselves.

 

Many were outlandish, most likely embellished by the humans telling them to any elves that would listen to them. But they weren’t enough to judge the man, at least for Aaravos. The only thing that did seem consistent throughout all the stories was that he was tall, muscular and had blond hair that shone like the sun.

 

Aaravos quietly placed the plate on a table near the bed and moved towards the clothing that was brought to him. He held his arm close to his body, shuffling his feet across the stone floor to keep from jostling it too much. When reaching it, he slowly undressed. Since his shirt and undershirt had been taken off to treat his burn, all there was to take off his pants and undergarments.

 

Quietly he looked over his shoulder to see Loki hunched over her desk, writing furiously. Her focus was away from him, giving him the incentive to pull down his pants. A low groan pulled itself out of him as he bent over, the muscles in his burned arm protesting the action, affecting his chest and parts of his torso as well. With a quick moment to gain back some momentum and grit his teeth through the pain, Aaravos started once more to pull the clothing off the rest of the way.

 

As he lifted his legs out of the bunched up clothing at his feet, he heard the soft sound of Loki’s footsteps. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her unwavering walk as she came closer to him. The way her deep, red eyes focused on him and only him. 

 

He didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything to stop her. When she finally reached him, she stopped a few inches from him. Her form towered over him, (why did he like that so much?) her eyes still focused solely on him as her right hand placed itself at the band of his undergarment.

 

“Let’s me help you, Aaravos.” She said softly. Her hand didn’t move anymore, it was just a weight against his skin, burning there with her declaration to help. He didn’t want it to move any closer, his skin seemingly burning there and spreading out from where she was touching him. (And yet he didn’t want her to move it away either.)

 

**_“You shouldn't have to, Loki.”_ ** He said back just as softly.  **_“A Queen shouldn’t have to tend to matters such as this.”_ **

 

“You can’t decide that for me, my little Star Elf. I will do what I want in such matters.”

 

Quietly he struggled to swallow as he continued to stare up into her eyes. There was a softness there that Aaravos hadn’t seen from her before. Something that made his heart speed up, the heat of his skin grows even warmer.  **_“Go ahead.”_ **

 

Loki didn’t say another word to him, only gave him a smile that couldn’t be anything else besides soft. Quietly, she pulled his pants down. There was a moment of embarrassment on his side as she clearly saw all of his body (somewhere in his mind, Dirue was scoldingly telling him that this was inappropriate on both of them. That it was forbidden for Loki to see him like this before their wedding.) And yet, Loki didn’t say a word, didn’t even seem like she was looking at his body in a way that suggested anything beyond her offered help. It was a neutral area that Loki only existed in for moments like this.

 

He watched as she pulled the new pair of undergarment up and then the pants, as careful and gentle as she had been with his burn this morning. When she was done she moved her hand to his face to lightly touch his cheek. “Don’t do this by yourself until it doesn’t hurt you so much.”

 

**_“Of course.”_ ** He simply replied.

 

She gave him the same soft smile before returning back to her desk. Aaravos stood quietly in the same spot for a few minutes, unsure of what had happened to him.

 

__________________________________________

 

He snuck out of Loki’s watchful gaze to read some more books from the castle’s library. The coldness of the room kept him awake enough to pour over the information of the books. He abandoned his search through the court system and the early recorded history of Jötumheim to pursue information about the courting rituals of Jötnar, specifically for the royal family.

 

While he had the little tidbit of giving Loki a gift that would withstand the event of Ragnorak, there was clearly more than he should know. And without sending out a letter for his replacement, he would have to do the research himself until they arrived.

 

As time passed him by and as more and more pieces filled with information Aaravos wrote down, he was starting to gain an idea of what he should do to gain favour with Loki. First and foremost, Aaravos had to prove he would be a suitable partner for the King or Queen in whatever way they feel. From the few examples the text gave, those ways varied wildly.

 

One example was a Queen who only accepted her partner when she showed that she could take on the other suitors and win each time. Another was a King who accepted his when she was able to beat him at a game of knowledge that he designed. All of these were meant to show what the ruler valued most and that the person was willing to do it as they should be dedicated to serving the country the same way they served their partner.

 

Second, Aaravos would have to gift Loki something that spoke of the dedication for her and her people. While many gifts were weapons, there were a few that were softer than he had expected.

 

Third, he would need to create a weapon that would aid Loki in Ragnarok, even in her death. Their belief along with several countries was that there would a world-altering battle 

 

With a sigh, he leaned against the chair. The muscles in his shoulder were stiff and protest at him for moving from his hunched-over position. The stiffness affected the muscles in his burned arm, tugging and stretching the skin that couldn’t. As Aaravos continued to feel the sharp bits of pain go up and down that arm, he gritted his teeth to keep from letting out whimpers.

 

As it continued, he laid his head down on the table and cradled the injured arm to minimize the pain. Even with that, there was still random bursts of pain that left him near to tears. Aaravos didn’t move, the only motion allowed was the in and out of his breathing.

 

During that time, he allowed his thoughts to drift. Memories and random little thoughts took hold of his attention, only occasionally turning back to his pain when it would worsen for a bit. He didn’t hear the sound of soft footsteps entering the library, nor the soft whispers of two people talking to each other. What he did hear was the soft giggling as they came closer, bringing him out of his well-needed bubble.

Shifting his head a bit, he saw Cinir with an unknown Jötunn. They looked happier than the last time he saw them as the other Jötunn closely hugged and kissed the side of their face with enthusiasm.

 

“Cin, come on. Give me a kiss. I have to leave soon for another mission.” The unknown Jötunn whined. They gave another kiss to Cinir’s cheek, pouting when it wasn’t returned. “What do I have to do, Cin? Beg? Call you the light of my life? Tell Loki off for daring me to send me off on another mission?”

 

“For one, don’t beg for it when there’s a sleeping guest in our midst,” Cinir said evenly, holding a hand up to the Jötunn’s face. “It’s rude and quite off-putting for me. Secondly, don’t tell Loki off since I know she would be displeased at your rudeness. I will give you a kiss when we’re alone.”

 

There came a soft whine. “Don’t know why you want to hide our relationship from everyone. You know how much I want to share you with the world.”

 

“A fact that I know, dear. Let’s just give us some time before doing that.” There was a moment of quiet before Cinir said, “You are the light of my life Legi. I couldn’t have found a better girlfriend than you in this castle.”

 

A high pitched squeal reached Aaravos ears and he saw the way Legi placed many kisses on Cinir’s face. “You do know how to treat a woman, Cin.”

 

“Yes, yes. Now go wait outside while I deal with him.”

 

There was some quick nodding from Legi and then she raced out of the room singing something in her language. Cinir watched as their girlfriend left, a smile encompassing their face of someone who was falling in love seemed to have. Then they turned towards Aaravos with a stern look.

 

“I know you’re awake, Aaravos. Sit up.”

 

He did as he was told, slowly moving his body into position. Continuing to cradle his one arm, he clutched it closer to minimize the shooting pain from the skin trying to stretch along with his muscles as he moved. As he looked at Cinir’s face, he felt the way his teeth clenched so hard there would be a certain point they would chip if he didn’t let up.

 

The Jötunn still had a stern face, but there was a softer aspect to it than before. They walked to his side, gently touching his face. “I think it’s about time you got back to bed. Change the bandaging. Make sure to keep Loki pacified.”

 

**_“I don’t think she would like to be talked about like that.”_ ** He mumbled.

 

“She isn’t here and I know how she gets when agitated or frightened. Just do everyone a favour and keep that from happening. Now up.”

 

With a tired sigh, Aaravos got up from his seat. 

 

Without being asked, Cinir grabbed his notes. They shuffled the papers to be neater and then tucked them under one of their arms. Then offered the other to him. Aaravos took it, leaning against them as much as he could. They walked out of the room, slowly taking their time to keep from jousling his arm too much.

 

The hallways blurred as pain wrapped itself around him. A chilled feeling shifted through his body, almost like it was guiding him towards something. What that something was, Aaravos didn’t have a clue. But it was a welcome change when his pain would subside for a few moments.

 

After some time, the two of them entered Loki’s room. Cinir carefully pulled the coat he was wearing and then lead him towards the bed. They laid him on the bed, checking his bandages as he pulled the blankets over his body. Momentarily, he shivered as the coldness of the room tried to wrap itself around his form.

 

As he laid his head against the pillows, making sure not to tear it with his horns there was the sound of a door opening and closing. As he struggled to keep his eyes from closing, as the sudden tiredness rushed at him, he felt the cool touch of someone’s hand on his forehead. “You can’t push yourself like that, little Star Elf.”

 

**_“I was only researching, Loki.”_ ** He murmured.  **_“I didn’t think it would cause that much exhaustion and pain.”_ **

 

“You haven’t been injured much have you?”

 

He quietly shook his head no.

 

“Of course.” She said with a sigh,” Well, just get some rest before supper. Thor will be arriving then and you will need the energy to deal with him. He’s very excited to meet you according to his latest letter.”

 

Aarvos could only chuckle lightly at that, still feeling the light press of Loki’s hand. It moved a moment later as she went to check his bandages. It didn’t take much longer for him to fall asleep. He drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

It was once Loki gently shook him awake and dressed him up for the welcoming supper that he finally felt awake enough to notice that Loki had shifted into his male form once more.  **_“I assume Thor is one of the few that knows of your fluidity?”_ **

 

“The first one to know after Frigga. The oaf said he now had a brother and sister in arms after I told him.”She said, the teasing tone weaving itself into her voice.

**_“I wonder how he’ll take to me then,”_ ** Aaravos wondered out loud, **_” since I’ve been sent here to court you.”_ **

 

“He won’t try to stop you if that’s what you’re wondering. Most likely give you tips on how to gain my favour.” He said, placing his crown on his head. “Don’t listen to any of them.”

 

**_‘Oh, then that wouldn’t be fair. I need something to sweeten you to me.”_ ** He said, listening to the huff of laughter from the other man.

 

“There are other ways to learn that than from Thor. He will only suggest that you fight a beast in honour for me and nothing more.”

 

**_“I would fight any beast for you, Your Majesty if it means I win your heart.”_ **

 

“A mage becoming a knight? What other scandalous ideas do you have in your head, little Star Elf?”

 

**_“Perhaps I should whisper it in your ear to keep from others knowing them?”_ **

 

Loki laughed at that, dipping deeper than Aaravos thought possible for him. “Let’s go. It does us no good to hide for much longer since Thor will barge in.”

 

Aaravos nodded in agreement and followed after the man. Loki used his magic to transport them to the hallway outside the dining room. It took him only a few moments to settle his stomach before straightening. Loki briefly touched the side of his face and then went through the doors. There was a loud, boisterous yell at the Jötunn.

 

As Aaravos followed after, he was greeted with the same yell. “Welcome, Elf! Tell me how you plan to gain Loki’s hand in marriage!”

 

Aaravos followed the voice to see a human-looking man sitting next to Loki’s advisor, looking happier and energized than he felt at the moment. From beside him, he heard Loki sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to update, just had a rough time with the work I did on the farm. Hopefully, now that I'm not doing that work, I'll have more time to write this out.


	8. Chapter Eight

Dinner had taken a bit longer to complete than Loki would have liked. He watched as Thor repeatedly tried to rope Aaravos into a conversation about how to impress Loki (and what the elf’s intentions were with marrying Loki) throughout the whole meal, slowly becoming more annoyed with each attempt. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the way Erto looked between him and Thor with an amused look on his face. When he caught his advisor doing the action once more, he subtly did an offensive gesture that he knew that the other man would catch.

 

Loki watched as Thor consumed a huge meal, not slowing down enough to wind dinner down as soon as he wanted. Loki waited as long as he could, but when the Asgardian demanded more of a portion of the meal, he signalled to the servants to take everyone else’s plate. As the servants took the dirty plates and silverware, he heard Thor’s booming voice talking to Aaravos who sat across the table.

 

“Where do hail from in Xadia, Aaravos?”

 

**_“I come from a town in the southern part of Xadia,”_ ** Aaravos said, looking both bewildered and tired. He leaned forward on the table, placing his head into his cupped hand. The other at his side, not moving much since the start of the meal. It was enough to appear as if he could fall asleep in that position with nothing more than closing his eyes.  **_“It was close to the sea, so it was a place to be for trading.”_ **

 

“Is your town filled with your kind?” Thor asked. His bright, blue eyes shone with curiosity.

 

**_“Many Startouch Elves do live there, but there is also the Skywing Elves who lived with us as well,”_ ** Aaravos answered, his voice becoming a bit slurred in the process. (And yet somehow, it made the already melodious voice even more so.)

 

“Are there any warr-”

 

“I think it’s time for Aaravos to leave, Thor,” Loki said, cutting the Asgardian off. While the blond pouted at this, he saw Aaravos looking grateful for the interruption.

 

**_“Loki is right.”_ ** A yawn escaped the elf.  **_“I must part for tonight.”_ **

 

“If you must,” Thor said reluctantly. A pout sat firmly on his face now, showing everyone how disappointed he was with this turn of events.

 

“He must, you oaf. He’s about to fall onto his plate from exhaustion.”

 

A roll of the eyes from Thor and then an “I see that Loki.”

 

“Obvious not if you’re insisting he stays.”

 

“I just wanted to know more about him. You know I like a good story or two with my meal.”

 

“You just want to know if there is anyone to fight in Xadia,” He said, “You’re not that subtle.”

 

“I can if I want to be,” And the pout had returned with a few crackles of lightning sparking over his fists.

 

“You can’t,” Loki insisted.

 

“I can.”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“Can.”

 

“Ca-”

 

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Erto said, voice breaking the argument. “Let the poor man go to bed before subjecting him and everyone to this.”

 

A ripple of laughter went through the other guests at the table, causing the Asgardian to slump down in his chair. Guilt crossed his face as Aaravos stood up, cradling his arm once more. Loki only watched the elf until he had gone through the door before turning his gaze back towards Thor.

 

“Why don’t we take our conversation elsewhere.”

 

“Is that wise, Loki?” Erto questioned.

 

“We can handle ourselves, Erto,” Thor answered, getting up from his seat. Loki nodded in agreement as he got up as well. “Do not worry for my safety, He could never truly harm me.”

 

“If you believe that, Thor,” Erto said. His eyes moved between Thor and Loki, clearly unsure if he should leave the two of them alone. Subtly, Loki gave a signal to his advisor that it would be fine.

 

Loki lead Thor out of the dining room, making sure to guide the Asgardian away from his room. The cold settled on his skin comfortably, wrapping itself around his form. It was welcoming change to the slightly warm room he had spent most of the day in (despite Aaravos being gone most of the time.)

 

He tugged on Thor’s arm when they reached their destination and watched as a bewildered look came over the other’s face. “What is so important to discuss away from everyone else, Loki?”

 

“I must discuss Aaravos with you privately.” He answered, moving towards one of the pictures in the room.

 

“He seems like a decent man, even for a fairer looking creature, why are you questioning his motives?”

 

“I overheard a conversation between him and his advisor. Left me suspicious of how he gained his title as the High Council Startouch Elf and I’m doing all that I can to find out what that was.” 

 

“Loki, you must know that will be viewed as treason by Xadia,” Thor said, taking a step towards him. “I thought you were trying to gain a decent alliance for your people after what occurred with you-”

 

“Do not bring up such history with me.” Loki hissed, quickly turning to face the Asgardian.

 

“I bring it up since I remember us a long time ago discussing such a subject,” Thor said, moving closer to him, “I want to make sure you remember as well.”

 

“Clearly I remember or I wouldn’t have turned down as many suitors and courters as I have.” He took a step back. He wouldn’t allow the oaf to touch him after bringing up such a painful thing. “Now can we focus on what I came here to discuss?”

 

“Yes, we can,” Thor said reluctantly.

 

“Good,” Loki said, ” Have you heard anything from the humans in Xadia? There seems to be an issue of Aaravos teaching them dark magic, so it’s likely that they like him for giving them something to leverage with the elves beyond weapons.”

 

“I’ve heard little. I didn’t come across many mages in that country when secretly journeying there.”

 

“What was it that you heard, Thor?” Loki demanded.

 

With a sigh, he said, “the little I’ve heard has praised him for learning the six Primal Sources and that his policies have been well received among the people, even the humans.”

 

“Only that?”

 

“Yes, that’s all I’ve heard. Loki are you sure that what you heard in that conversation is enough to go through all this secrecy and suspicion?”

 

“I heard correctly, Thor. I will not let what happened with my grandfather’s mother happen again and be another figurehead to be whispered about and used as a tale to warn of foreseeable danger.” Loki said harshly, frost spreading from his feet outwards on the floor.

 

Thor backed up at this. But Loki saw the concern and pity on his face, only a few moments away from offering a hand or hug him. “Do not pity me, Thor. I will  _ not _ tolerate such a thing from you.”

 

“Of course, Loki.” Was all that was mumbled to him.

 

“Just try to get close to the elf while you stay here for a few days and bring me any relevant information before leaving.” All Thor did was nod at him and then left the room. Loki watched the Asgardian’s form left his vision, waiting for the moment when it was safe to let go of his rigidness.

 

When he couldn’t hear any more thudding steps, he felt his whole body sag underneath the metaphorical weight that had collected there during the conversation. Perhaps even longer with all the events that occurred recently. Moving his hands to his neck, he rubbed and pressed against spots that felt sore. In between his shoulder blades, most of the weight seems to have collected there, stubbornly staying there despite massaging the area.

 

With a sigh, he gave up trying to get rid of it. Loki moved towards the exit of the room, done with the day. He caught Cinir’s eye on the way back to his room. They only tilted their head in question, mostly curious at his current state.

 

_ “Thor.” _ Was all the answer he had to give for Cinir to nod their head in sympathy.

 

_ “Did you ask him to try and befriend Aaravos?” _

 

_ “Yes. I suspect that he will try his best to not gather information, so don’t be too disappointed with that plan.” _

 

_ “I won’t, Your Majesty. I know how fickle Thor can be when he grows attached to someone.” _

 

_ “A jab at me, I see,” _ Loki said, a little amused.

 

Cinir face didn’t move, but there was something in their eye that spoke of the amusement that they felt.  _ “You mistake my remark for someone else. Regardless, it would do some good to have other plans in waiting if Thor does fail.” _

 

_ “Yes,” _ Loki said,  _ “Just pass them along to me when you figure out different plans.” _

 

_ “Of course, Your Majesty,” _ There was a pause from them,  _ “Aaravos has informed me that his letter to the other council members has been finished. Shall we send it out tomorrow morning?” _

 

_ “Send it out. The sooner he has someone besides Dirue as his advisor, the better.” _

 

_ “When do you want to have a trail for her?” _

 

_ “A week or so from now. He still needs to heal a bit more before facing her again. Put in a note in with his letter for one of the other council members to come along the new advisor to take her back to Xadia if that’s possible for them. I want to give the appearance of being fair in this whole affair.” _

 

_ “Yes, Your Majesty.”  _ They said, taking a few steps from him. Then they stopped.  _ “Just make sure to keep Aaravos safe during that time, Loki.” _

 

_ “Of course Cinir. I wouldn’t want to harm him just yet.” _

 

They looked at him for a moment, their one eye giving away nothing of what they were thinking or feeling in this moment of time. Then they turned away without giving him another word. He watched as they walked away, wondering what was going in Cinir’s head now. What their thoughts were since Aaravos was nominated to court him.

 

Cinir was a curious Jötunn, even to Loki at times. They knew how to calculate several different moves in several different ways that made his head spin when he tried to figure it out and they knew how to read people to be whatever person that was needed to gather the most useful information. It was entirely fascinating to watch in progress and Loki knew that he only barely scraped the surface of who Cinir was.

 

Loki walked towards his room, preparing himself for the slightly uncomfortable warmth that would wrap around himself for the rest of the evening. 

 

When entering, he saw Aaravos’s sleeping form in his bed. The elf’s horn pressed once more into his pillows, teetering the line between tearing the fabric apart and not doing so. His hair spread out behind his head, looking like one of the creatures that the Asgardians had in their stories. Loki walked closer to the bed over to Aaravos’s side.

 

He saw the bandaging on the elf’s arm, still wrapped around the appendage almost as tightly as it was set this morning. (Loki was impressed since Aaravos had tossed and turned in the bed.) 

 

Carefully with his left hand, he moved some of the hair out of the elf’s face. “My little Star Elf. What a commotion you’ve caused in my home.”

 

Then quietly, Loki moved his hand to unravel the bandage. It took little time and when seeing the burnt skin, he used his seidr to bring the ointment to cover it. Even if it needed to breathe for a bit, the elf still needed every little thing to heal the burn.

 

When that was done, he stared at Aaravos. The elf didn’t move once during the whole thing, just continued to sleep without some much as twitching. Loki’s left hand once more found its way to Aaravos’s hair, moving it away from his face and behind his ear. He took notice of the piercing in it, too small for anyone to take notice of it. What a scandalizing thing for a representative to have, but it suited him well.

 

At some point, Loki moved his hand away from Aaravos’s head, wishing he could do it a bit longer. Take in more small details of the elf without fear of being caught in such an act.

 

With a sigh, he used his seidr once more to change his clothing from his regular to undergarments. Then quietly slipped under the covers to fall asleep. The last thing saw was of Aaravos’s beautiful white hair and concerning horns on the other pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out, I was just working on college stuff and also writing future chapters that needed a lot of attention put to them since the next few chapters are gonna bring a lot of stuff in and do so at a fast pace. Also, I have someone look over all the chapters for this, to read over the story and make sure I'm still on track with the story, so I like waiting for them to read it. They give some of the best reactions to this after all, and I love seeing the comments from them. Brightens up my day :D
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping to get close to finishing this fic up before college starts because I don't know what my workload will be or what my creative energy will be like. I don't want to feel guilty for leaving this for months at a time, so hopefully, I can get it done!
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

Aaravos spent the next few days researching Jötnar courting rituals and designs of their weapons. Both were for his own situation and notes to form his own readings for Xadia to know more about the Frost Giants (if Loki would allow it, of course.) While the courting rituals were becoming more mundane in his mind as it connected to other parts of the Jöttnar lives, the weapons throughout the ages of Jötunheim were a fascinating field all on their own.

 

The most intriguing was the different ways that they managed to incorporate a way to channel the powers of the mages. Through his readings and question to Cinir when they were around, mages were a rare thing among the Jötnar. Yes, they could all use ice and frost, but those who could use the seidr (magic, he noted later when he finally found a translation for the word) were highly respected.

 

_ ‘It’s why the Laufey was chosen as rulers in the first place. The seidr in their blood could be passed down with guarantee, which meant that they were the best choice to take a leadership role back in the early days.’ Cinir said, tracing one of the old bloodlines of the country for Aaravos to follow. _

 

**_‘The seidr,’_ ** _ He said, tripping slightly over the word,’  _ **_it wouldn’t start to lessen if one of the pair were not to have it in their blood?’_ **

 

_ ‘No. While there hasn’t been many who study such a subject, it’s been noted that trying to marry those with strong seidr to each other often results in children who had very weak seidr. An embarrassment for both families involved.’ _

 

**_‘I would imagine so.’_ **

 

_ ‘But that practice was banned when more and more of those marriages were turning out children weak in seidr. One theory into the odd phenomenon was that such strong energies were too much for one body to contain and so were born weak to protect the babe. Another is that both energies from the pair just simply cancelled each other out.’ _

 

**_‘Intriguing details. Nothing concrete to give an explanation?’_ ** _ Aaravos asked, leaning over their shoulder to look over the papers _

 

_ ‘Unfortunately no. It was such a long time ago and the practice banned, that there can only ever be speculation.’ They said, handing him a few papers. _

 

**_‘Would that apply to outside magic as well?’_ **

 

_ ‘There have been few marriages with outsiders that have been noted by us,’ Cinir said slowly, tilting their head slightly in thought. ‘The results so far have given a theory that different forms of magic do not cancel each other out. But that’s only a theory for now.’ _

 

**_‘Might possibly have to do with the variety being introduced,’_ ** _ Aaravos pitched, remembering some of the studies he read from humans some time ago. _

 

_ ‘It could explain why our seidr wasn’t responsive when paired with each other. But seidr is often fickled in itself, even in the best of individuals, so unprovable theories are what we have for now.’ _

 

Aaravos knew a few details that Loki had shared with him about where he had studied (Frigga, it was many inspiring mages' dream to do so), but what she had studied was still a blank space for him. He knew very little of what Frigga would teach, a closely guarded secret by the older queen and by the few students she had taught.

 

Which lead him to the thought of what Loki had learned under the Queen of Asgard’s watchful eye or what his own studies after learning from Frigga. 

 

Loki knew enough about blood magic to perform it with such ease on Aaravos. He also knew enough seidr, in general, to transport two people to the destination he had picked out beforehand. The way he casually flaunted it off from time to time was both terrifying and wonderful thing to witness. (Why wonderful? Why?)

 

Aaravos sighed as he crumbled up another piece of paper. The design on it was of a few weapons that he was considering for his new advisor to help him create, but none seemed to suit Loki (even a sceptre that many elf mages used seemed off for the Jötunn.) Frustration was starting to set in and he wasn’t any closer on what gift he wanted to present to him when the time came.

 

Another sigh escaped him. Then without much warning, a hand gripped his shoulder and was met with a greeting from Thor. “How goes your day, Aaravos?”

 

**_“Fine.”_ ** He answered, still startled. It felt like his body went up a few inches and stayed there as he watched Thor look over his notes.

 

“Shouldn’t this be the job of your advisor?”

 

**_“It usually would be, but with certain things that happened,”_ ** Aaravos pointed to his burnt arm,  **_”she is no longer allowed to advise me.”_ **

 

“How unfortunate,” Thor said, a lot quieter than Aaravos had heard from the Asgardian before.

 

**_“The upside to that whole situation is that I can research these things by myself. I’ve always preferred it that way. Getting information from another’s mouth like what happened with Dirue left holes in my knowledge that could have aided me in gaining Loki’s favour.”_ ** Aaravos admitted. He moved a few of his notes together, wanting to refine them at a different time.

 

Thor tilted his head, his blue eyes glimmering with thoughts and emotions that Aaravos didn’t have time to interpret. “You’re trying to think of a way to present him with a gift for Ragnorak?”

 

**_“Yes, trying to. I haven’t quite come up with the weapon to do that with.”_ **

 

“Why don’t you try daggers?”

 

The cheerful suggestion was met with a tiled head from Aaravos.  **_“Why daggers?”_ **

 

“Loki likes using them in battle,” Thor said simply. As if there were any other reason for the Queen of Jötunheim to use such a weapon.

 

**_“Hmm,”_ ** He hummed, rolling the information around in his mind. It made sense in a way. Loki would be the sort of person to use a weapon such as a dagger to give him options on how to take down an enemy. (To be up close and personal as possible or far, impersonal and cold.)

 

Picking up the writing utensil and a new piece of paper, he set to work on a design that was slowly forming in his mind. The design was basic for now, but he knew that when Alias arrived in a few days that it would become more detailed and elegant for the moment when he would present it (it’s what Loki deserved after all.)

 

He felt Thor’s presence linger, watching him work over his shoulder for some time. Then as quickly as showed himself to Aaravos, he disappeared the same way.

 

After finishing up the basic design, Aaravos placed it along with another design for the other gift that he would present to show how dedicated to Loki and his people he was. With what he had in mind for both things, he would certain need the tinker elf’s help to achieve such a feat.

 

__________________________

 

Hours later, he finally returned to Loki’s room to see that he was reading a thick book on his bed. Unfamiliar runes decorated the floor in front of him in a half-circle. From those runes were lines connecting a few to each other (of the significance of this for the spellwork was lost on Aaravos.) Besides his feet were jars and containers of things most likely meant for the spell.

 

Aaravos didn’t step any closer to the runes, walking at the edges of the room to reach the bed. Loki didn’t look up from his book, mumbling half thoughts to himself. When reaching the bed, he sat down, dipping it close to where Loki sat and watched as Loki scrunched his nose in annoyance before looking up.

 

“You’re back here earlier than expected.”

 

**_“My research was finished earlier than expected.”_ **

 

“You can’t leave that to your new advisor? There are better ways to spend the day than studying. For instance, the gardens that the servants have been tending to since your arrival.’ Loki suggested, looking back down at his book, ”They’ve been waiting to hear your approval of it. They seem to like you.”

 

**_“Where would one grow a garden in a place like this?”_ ** He asked, curiosity sparking at the possibilities of what Loki meant.

 

“We’ve found ways to grow things that need warmer climates for us to eat. Though there are such things as winter gardens.”

 

**_“Winter gardens?”_ ** Such a foreign concept that ignited his curiosity even more.

 

“A creation all our own from what I’ve read of the rest of the world,” Loki said, his eyes still focused on the page he was trying (and currently failing to read due to him, Aaravos realized.) “Allow me to walk you through them once Dirue’s trial has proceeded.”

 

**_“Yes, that would be wonderful,”_ ** Aaravos said quietly. He leaned closer to Loki, trying to read the page that the Jötunn was also currently trying to read as well.

 

A sigh escaped Loki. “Must you be curious about everything, my little Star elf?”

 

**_“Only curious about what you were going to perform.”_ **

 

“Don’t get cheeky on me. It doesn’t suit you despite what you may think.”

 

**_“Me? Be cheeky to you?”_ **

 

“Don’t push it,” Loki said in a playfully warnful tone. “If you want to know so badly, I’m testing out a summoning spell. Been spending most of the day trying to find ways to improve the spell from this book.”

 

**_“And that would be…?”_ ** He said in a questioning way as he moved the book to see the spine of the book. Briefly, his hand touched Loki’s, feeling the slight chill seep into his skin.

 

“Ye old seidr of yesteryear,” Loki said, a grin overtaking his features.

 

**_“Just says ‘Advanced Spellwork for the Mystical Seidr User’.”_ **

 

“You say I would lie to you, little star Elf?”

 

**_“Outright lying, no. A tactic to direct my attention elsewhere, yes.”_ **

 

“You have my character down like no other. What a mind you must-have for a fair man such as myself to fall for.” Loki said, dramatically swooning. The book was dropped into the bed, making a soft sound as it closed from force.

 

**“I would say that our roles should be reversed for what you’re going to attempt here,”** Aaravos said, looking once more to the half-circle of runes.

 

“You flatter me.” Loki said, with the flutter of his eyes,” But all I’m really doing is tweaking the proportions of what I can summon. Usually, for this spell you can only summon nothing higher than where your knees are,” he pointed to Aaraos the one closest to him, “I’m trying to summon something large enough to keep Thor from driving me crazy, so changes need to be made.”

 

**_“He often likes to battle large creatures?”_ **

 

“According to all the letters I received from him, yes. Brute strength is what Asgardians value in a hero.”

 

**_“And what do Jötnar value in a hero?”_ **

 

Loki paused at that question, his hand almost touching the dropped book. “Many stories often value the cunningness of the hero to get them out situations. But there are just as many stories were the most valued thing was brute strength to get the hero out.”

 

**“Something to look deeper into. You would be surprised what many can miss without looking with the eye of a scholar.”**

 

“That seems to be the case.” There was a small lull in the conversation where Loki pointedly ignored him in favour of reading his spellbook. Aaravos peaked over the Jötunn’s shoulder, feeling the chill from the other’s body trying to wrap around his.

 

Soon Loki snapped the book shut and started to get things out of the jars. Various items were from animals, still moist from being kept in the blood to keep them from drying out completely. Aaravos watched as Loki placed those items on the runes and even the lines connecting two runes together.

 

Then he started to take out the dried leaves from the containers. “Would you mind grabbing one of the jars that doesn’t have animal bits in it? I need to mix these leaves with blood to complete the summoning circle.”

 

Aarvos nodded and searched through the jars for what the other man was talking about. Dipping his hands into two jars, he felt around for any small parts of animals that would rule it out. A few things brushed against his hand when reaching the bottom of the jar. As he was about to move his hands to another set, clothing was thrown at the back of his head. “Don’t contaminant those. They’re still needed to keep things fresh.”

 

**_“Ah, sorry,”_ ** Aaravos replied, a bit embarrassed to forget such an important thing for spell work. 

 

“Just wash your hands and find me that jar,” Loki said, crushing up the leaves into a powder.

 

Aaravos did as he was told and then continued with the task he was given. This went on a few more times before finding the jar he needed. Washing his hands once more, he picked up the jar and handed over to Loki.

 

He smiled and put it on the small table that had mysterious stains on it. “Now for the fun part.”

 

Loki lifted one of the bowls where he had crushed the leaves and slowly pour it into the jar of unknown animal blood. It changed from a dark red to a more gross version of it. He poured another in and it continued its journey of becoming a more disgusting colour. This repeated twice before Loki pulled out a vile from the drawer of the table with yellow liquid in it.

 

It was poured in and turned the reddish-brown colour into a colour that Aaravos didn’t have a name for. Then Loki pulled one of his hands up and held it over the jar. “Now give me a few drops of blood to complete this.”

 

**_“Why do you need my blood?”_ ** Aaravos asked, not understanding why the Jötunn couldn’t use his own.

 

“Book calls for the blood of where the animal originated. Thor’s already exhausted his supply of beasts to fight in Jötunheim, so getting your blood to call one of your beasts was the next best solution.”

 

**_“He’s truly exhausted his supply of beasts from your country?”_ **

 

“He’s visited me many times over the years, so I would say so.” When Aaravos raised an eyebrow at this, Loki sighed with annoyance. “Yes, he has exhausted his supply of beasts here. He likes to be challenged, the oaf.”

 

**_“And you do know that there are many beasts in Xadia that are considered citizens?”_ ** He asked, his tone turning to the harsher side.

 

“I had forgotten that detail until you mentioned it.”

 

**_“Convenient for you.”_ **

 

“I didn’t mean anything by that Aaravos.”

 

**_“Yes, but you were still going to do it without hesitation. What message would that send if I disregard the people I represented like that?”_ ** He leaned closer to the Jötunn, displeasure simmering through his voice,  **_”Did you think I would disrespect them in that way?”_ **

 

Another annoyed sigh escaped the other man, not even affected by his tone of voice. “I’m truly sorry for such an assumption. But in my defence, I was more concerned with keeping Thor off my back than remembering such a fact when creating this summoning spell.”

 

**_“Do not use that tactic with me. Just use your own blood to finish the spell, so we can separate for a bit.”_ ** Aaravos hissed at him, taking his hand out of the Jötunn’s hand. Loki rolled his eyes and used his own to complete the spell.

 

The concoction glowed for a few moments before returning the hideous and unknown colour. He dipped his fingers in it and complete the half-circle of runes with the other half. Aaravos listened to the words that Loki spoke lowly and then saw a flash of bright light.

 

When it was done and Aaravos was left blinking, there was a huge monster standing over the circle. Part of the body came from one of the large creatures that humans had called an elk with bones sticking out from the center of its back where it's vertebrae was assumed to be. Where the neck would be on the elk was a headless torso from a human, where the pelvis would be were two arms hanging out from the side of it and showing a dark hole with glowing eyes staring back the two of them. Where there were hands on the human body were now replaced with antlers, horns sharper than his own.

 

There was an odd noise, a half scream and half snarl that Aaravos assumed to come from the dark hole in the pelvis and watched in horror as it lifted its body up. The human torso tipped backwards, showing even more of the dark hole with the glowing yellow eyes. The arms moved away from the body, the hands' splade open is if to reach out to grab either of them and pull them off the ground. Another mixture of a scream and snark escaped it as it did all of this.

 

He could barely hear the words the Loki got out, watching as the creature came down once more with its antlers pointed to stab right through their body. His heart hammered, wondering what such a creature was doing here (and how it existed.)

 

As it charged at them, it hit something invisible. The barrier only lite up green for a few moments before returning back to its original state. The creature repeatedly kept running into the barrier, becoming more and more frustrated when it couldn’t break it.

 

“Well, at least he’ll be satisfied with this.”

 

Aaravos moved his head to look at Loki, saw the smirk on his face.  **_“What is that thing?”_ **

 

“That is Moder. A child of several different creatures that my father created.” He said, walking up the barrier. The same half scream and snarl erupted from the creature as Loki stood in front of it. It suddenly went harder against the barrier.

 

There was a horrifying sound that came from Aaravos as he watched this exchange. **_“And you treat it this way?”_ **

 

“From time to time when it starts to take too many of my people. It likes to be worshiped like a god, so I have to remind it where it came from.”

 

**_“That’s absolutely horrible. Why do you treat it this way if it was your father’s creation?”_ **

 

“It only did what my father asked of it and hasn’t stopped, even in his death. So I have to keep it in check to keep my people safe. Thor likes to fight it, so it's a win-win situation all around.”

 

**_“But it’s one of your own.”_ **

 

“Blame my father for its cursed existence.” Loki said, “As much as I would love to give it a chance to do better than what my father intended for it, I have to keep my citizens in mind as well. You would know that, right Aaravos?”

 

He didn’t answer, watching Moder continuously hit itself against the barrier. Then without saying anything, he left the room. (He wasn’t staying longer to watch the creature be tortured any further.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it's been a bit longer than I had promised, but I got into a groove of writing future chapters and my reader had been busy to other things in that time (which was fine because I got to see their reaction to future things and it was amazing as a writer lol.) so I have a bunch of chapters that I'm gonna space out to come out over the next couple of weeks, as I'll be busy with college, making sure I'm keeping up with my work. (So different from high school, I'll tell you that much.)
> 
> Anyway, I was excited to get this chapter out since I included Moder, a creature not in any Norse mythology, but in an amazing horror movie called The Ritual. I've been dying to include the creature in one of my writing since first seeing the movie a few years back and finally was able to do it. She'll show up the next few chapters, causing conflict because why not? (Also if you haven't seen The Ritual, I highly recommend it since as a person who hates horror movies due to paranoia, I absolutely loved that movie.)
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D


	10. Chapter Ten

The next few days were tense between them. Aaravos kept himself busy by either being in the library further studying Jötnar weapons (among other things that had been translated by Cinir for him to read) or wandering the castle to familiarize himself with the routes. It would be smart to keep himself scarce from Loki’s sight, still easy to anger after the treatment of Moder he had heard.

 

(He also had seen Thor battling from a far window, the snarled screams echoing far beyond the walls of the castle. Even with the distance, Aaravos saw the way the Asgardian moved to taken down the beast which caused his stomach to clench uncomfortably at a sentient creature being treated in such a way. While the creature was a horrifying sight at first glance, Aaravos knew that there was a mind behind it. That it could understand more than the Jötnar Queen was willing to at the moment.

 

A few days after witnessing part of the fight, Thor left. Said with as much joy that he could only have that they should keep in touch when leaving the castle. With reluctance, Aaravos agreed with him. When looking at the yard where Moder was battled, all he saw was the spilled blood of the poor creature, the dark red colour staining the snow. Aaravos rushed towards the scene, feeling the magic of Moder trying to reach out from the blood. 

 

It took so much for him not to sob at the pain he could feel from the reaching magic, the sickness in his stomach nearly spilling out on the ground to join the blood.)

 

When needed, he would visit the kitchen to ask for a snack from Gýkemr. The Jötunn was always glad to see him, boisterously telling him stories while he worked on the next meal. He also snuck a few more snacks than what the elf needed, saying he would need to fatten up for the cold winter that would be coming. Aaravos smiled at that, not having the heart to say he might not be here for even that.

 

He took the extra snacks, keeping them for the rest of the day in a pile as he continued to study, not willing to touch them during that time. Then during the cover of night, he slowly crept to Loki’s room, always checking to make sure that they were asleep before entering. With the extra snacks in hand, he placed them on his desk (he couldn’t let it go to waste, that’s all, was the repeated phrase in his mind as he quietly placed them down.)

 

The only time they saw each other during the day was at meals. They could only stare at each other for a fleeting second before looking away. There was simply too much between them at the moment for the tension to break. Even at night after setting the snacks on the Jötunn’s desk, Aaravos simply slept in one of the comfy chairs in the library, never giving Loki a chance to ambush him in his bedchambers.

 

Soon the days blended enough for him that it was a surprise when Cinir told him that Janai, his replacement advisor, would be shortly arriving.  **_“So soon?”_ ** He asked.

 

“It’s been almost a full week, Aaravos,” They said, sounding the slightest bit concerned. They looked up from their papers to look at him from across the table, “a letter came yesterday that announced that they would be arriving today. Loki didn’t tell you?”

 

**_“We’re not speaking to each other.”_ ** He answered, looking down at his papers.

 

“Why is that?” Came the careful tone of a question.

 

**_“A disagreement.”_ **

 

Cinir looked puzzled at his answer but didn’t push any further. “We’ll need to prepare a new room for the three of you since your wound has healed up much faster than expected. You’ll no longer be in Loki’s room.”

 

“Of course,” He said in agreement, even if some deep part of him didn’t necessarily want that.

 

____________________________

 

The arrival of Janai and Ethari was meet with a small celebration of the Jötnar staff. They crowded around the doorway, while the two of them stayed on a stairway landing, excitedly whispering that she had returned, that drottning elf had come back. The few words spoken in the Jötnar’s language were unfamiliar to him (though reading them has become much easier since he took on the readings by himself.) But Loki seemed to be smiling at the words, her lips poised to be teetering between amused and mischief. 

 

(A look that he missed more than he would ever admit out loud.)

 

**_“What are they saying about Janai?”_ ** He asked reluctantly.

 

Loki for the briefest of moments looked surprised that he even spoke to her at all. She turned her head, tilting it slightly as she looked down at him. Her red eyes only pinned him down for a moment, examining him more than he had expected from her before looking back to the crowd below them. “Simply that their queen is back.”

 

**_“Why would they think Janai is their queen?”_ ** Aaravos questioned. He knew that the Sunfire Elf had courted Loki, had done so long before he become the Archmage or the High Council Startouch Elf, but nothing beyond that. A chuckle escaped Loki, her smile becoming more amused by the second.

 

“It would have to do with the fact that she came the closest in any of my courters to get my hand in marriage. She was loved by the staff during her time and they were extremely disappointed that she didn’t become my partner.”

 

**_“She was that close?”_ **

 

“Indeed she was. However, she wasn’t what I was looking for then.” A pause as Loki’s eyes swept over Aaravos’s form. Then her eyes flickered back to the Sunfire Elf, a sadness that momentarily taking over her being as she watched her come closer,” And still doesn’t have what I need now, so don’t fret, my little Star Elf.”

 

That was the last thing she said before the crowd cheers became loud, unable to keep their excitement contained. Aaravos watched as Janai took in the excitement with every bit of grace that he’s known the Sunfire Elf to possess. She was still as beautiful as he last remembered as well. Her long hair was a mixture of warm brown and dull red, put into braids that Aaravos’s hair could never manage to make beautiful. While her horns were smaller than his and often hide by her decorative headpiece to signal her status to others, they were magnificent in their simplicity.

 

Her dark brown skin caught more light from the fire torches that were placed around the room, capturing it as if she was the only being that could hold it. It only furthered Aaravos thoughts about her, that it showed every bit why her position as the High Council Sunfire Elf was never questioned. (Not like him, never like him.)

 

It was a wonder why Loki never choose Janai as her partner for the throne for she was more qualified than Aaravos would be.

 

As she walked closer to the stairs, she gave a few waves to the crowd on both sides. The cheers became louder, languages mixing together as they greeted what they once hoped would be Loki’s partner, a ruler to help balance the country.

 

Ethari besides her looked less happy at this. Though that could be due to the colder weather of Jötunheim rather than the crowd of Frost Giants. Even bundled with the thickest fur coat that Aaravos had seen on the elf (or anyone else), his appearance was even more comical with the multiple bags that he was carrying. His tools no doubt for the project that Aaravos had written to him most likely had gotten the elf excited.

 

He arrived much quicker than Janai did, taking off the bags and then his coat when reaching them, sweat pouring off his forehead with his long and graceful white hair clinging to his forehead. His dark brown skin that was only a shade or two lighter than Janai’s had runes painted onto it, spelling out protection and warmth that only a loving partner could do. It also explains why Ethari could be sweating in such a climate. When that was done, he looked up at Aaravos and Loki and have them a greeting. “That was some journey to get here. Is it always this cold?”

 

**_“Yes,”_ ** Aaravos answered, while Loki simply said, “This is only the summer in Jötunheim, wait for the winter.”

 

Ethari was only confused for a moment for which of the two he should answer to before visibly giving up on being formal. “I hope to be out of here before then, no offence to you, Your Majesty. I don’t do well with cold weather and Runaan would miss me too much.”

 

**_“How is Runaan doing these days?”_ ** Aaravos asked. He wasn’t all that curious about the assassin Moonshadow Elf, just trying to make the elf in front of him was more comfortable.

 

“Much happier now that he doesn’t have to take your orders,” Ethari said, a playful smirk dashing across his face. “He sends his best wishes to you as well.”

 

**_“Ah,”_ ** Was all Aaravos could answer to that. While amused that Runaan was keeping up their petty rivalry, even though his partner, he had to try hard not to show it.

 

“I’m sure that he means well by it, Aaravos,” Loki said, subtly bringing herself into the conversation. Her voice sounded lighter, softer than he had come to know from her over the last few weeks. (A ploy to appear more like a Queen, a more feminine influence on Aaravos to a lowly Elf?)

 

**_“No, he doesn’t.”_ ** He said.  **_“But at least it’s a comfort to know he hasn’t changed much since I left.”_ **

 

“I think he misses you a little bit, Aaravos. I know he likes to argue and battle you more than the other assassins.” Ethari said.

 

**_“He’ll never admit it willingly.”_ **

 

A bright smile took over Ethari’s face. “Aaravos, are you stating the obvious?”

 

**_“I’ve been told that I’m more cheeky than obvious.”_ **

 

“Oh, I think there are worse terms that Runaan or others could come up with. But I think cheeky is good enough.”

 

“Yes, cheeky is good for Aaravos. I’ve heard too many stories from the Previous Startouch Elf and his mother about his younger days to confirm this fact.” Janai said, suddenly butting into the conversation. Aaravos noticed that the Jötnar staff were slowly leaving the room now that their Elf Queen was preoccupied with them. 

 

(He could feel the warmth of her element as she stood close to him, much warmer than the air of the castle. Janai’s warmth was welcomed, much more than Dirue’s or the warmth that Loki had brought out in him only a week ago.)

 

**_“And you will speak none of those stories during your stay,”_ ** Aaravos said rushingly, his words sliding into each other.

 

The mischievous smile that he saw on Janai’s and Loki’s face at this slip up was enough to cause him to groan loudly. As he pressed both his hands to his face to cover up his slight embarrassment, he heard Ethari laughter echo loudly. “Ladies, leave the poor man alone. Do all that later at the dinner table.”

 

“Must you take all my fun away?” He heard Janai ask playfully.

 

“Yes,” Came the blunt answer.

 

Aaravos felt a soft touch on one of his hands. It felt colder than expected and yet a part of him was glad to know it was Loki doing such a soft gesture, that it was the possible beginning to making up (even if another warred with him over what he had heard from her over Moder.) He moved that hand to see her looking down at him with the same look he had seen earlier. And yet it was just soft enough around her eyes for him to look at the floor, unsure of why such a look was causing him to do such an action.

 

“Why don’t I show you to your rooms?” He heard her say. There was an agreement from the two elves, suddenly sounding tired.

 

Loki (who’s hand was still gently touching his even after moving it away from his face) quietly and softly took his hand into hers. From the corner of his eye, he saw the way Janai stared at that, an unrecognizable look slipping onto her face. Still, she said nothing as Loki guided Aaravos in the direction of their rooms.

 

It didn’t take long for them to be shown and ushered into their rooms by Loki. When seeing that the new he was provided look nothing the one he was attacked, he sighed in relief. (He didn’t know he needed that, didn’t know it would affect him in such a way.)

 

It also didn’t take long for the other two elves to visit him. Ethari simply asked for Aaravos’s designs for the weapon he had in mind, leaving much quicker than he had expected of the Moonshadow Elf. Janai, however, came in and guided him to sit down in the soft chair that was in front of the fireplace. “We’re fixing the mess on top of your head. How did you let it get this way?”

 

**_“I wasn’t expecting this much energy from you after your journey.”_ ** He said as he avoided her question.

 

“Let’s cut off the polite conversation, Aaravos,” She said sternly, moving his head to stare straight ahead. Then he felt a brush running its course through his hair. “We’re here to get you to gain Loki’s favour and her hand in marriage, politeness will kill any chance of us getting that.”

 

**_“Isn’t it odd to be doing such a thing when…”_ ** He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase his inquiry without coming off as rude.

 

Janai paused for only a moment in brushing his hair. She resumed the action as she started to speak. “There is no need for you to worry about me regarding Loki. What occurred between us when cutting the courting off all those years ago still remains that way.”

 

**_“Do you mind me asking what that is?”_ **

 

“Not at all, Aaravos.” She replied, still brushing his hair.

 

“What occurred between you to break off courting?” He asked slowly.  He didn’t feel the brush slow down, not even for her to pause and think about her words.

 

“We just weren’t suited for each other in regards to how we liked each other.” She started,” I could only love part of Loki, even worshipped it when given the chance by her. But only loving part of her wasn’t good for either of us.”

 

**_“What do you mean by that?”_ ** Aaravos was confused about what Janai could mean. How could anybody only love part of Loki? You either loved her wholly or not at all.

 

“I only loved her when she was a woman, Aaravos,” she said softly, her brushing stopping for only a moment. “As much as I loved Loki for who she was as a ruler over her country and for her personality when I was courting her, I couldn’t love every part of her that mattered to her. I knew this when she revealed her fluidity to me and knew it when I broke the courting off. I know some would come to accept that part of her, still continue to love her for being herself at all times. 

 

“But I couldn’t, not even for her. I couldn’t enter a marriage like that, knowing I would be harming him every time that he became himself, not loving him as he deserved.”

 

**_“And she accepted it?”_ **

 

“I was surprised that she did accept it. Perhaps she respected my honesty and willingness not to cause harm to either of us to not resent me. Regardless, we parted on good terms.”

 

**_“Why wasn’t that on any official record?”_ ** Aaravos asked. He felt her taking parts of his hair to braid it.

 

“I requested it to be like that. I figured Loki would want me to keep quiet about her fluidity to outsiders, going for a different reason as to why the courting never came to be.” Janai answered. 

 

**_“Why tell me all of this?”_ ** He didn’t understand why the Sunfire elf would reveal such a secret to him. He hadn’t known her to be so forthcoming about her life to him, even when he knew he proved himself to her and the other council members many times since taking the position.

 

“If we are to gain her favour, we must be honest with each other. I also know that once you’re curious about something, you’ll do everything to understand it.” She said, placing one of the braids on his shoulder. It was beautifully done, so much better than what Dirue had done for him all that time ago.

 

**_“Yes, that makes sense. What do you have in mind other than what I’ve done in my own time?”_ **

 

“Since I know what makes her weak in the knees, just follow my instructions from here on out. Now tell me what has happened since you’ve arrived here.”

 

As he spoke of every relevant detail to the other Elf, he felt her continuing to braid his hair. It was a more intricate design, taking the time and skill that she had gained in her life. Her fingers, warm and steady, made him feel safer than Dirue had been able to provide him. Slowly as it went on, his eyes started to droop. The urge to just let his head drop forward was also strong.

 

“Quit doing that.” She said, flicking the back of his head. It startled him enough to stay awake.

 

**_“I’m sorry,”_ ** He mumbled, desperate to keep his head up.  **_“Haven’t had something like this in a while.”_ **

 

There was a quiet sound from Janai, something that his tired mind couldn’t decipher what emotion it was emitting. “It’s me who should be tired of such a thing. Dirue was showing signs of becoming incompetent at her job before she was assigned to you.”

 

**_“But I had angered her,”_ ** Aaravos started,  **_“she wouldn’t have done it if I had-”_ **

 

“Don’t blame yourself for her actions, Aaravos,” Janai said. For a moment he felt through a braid she was currently holding how hard she was squeezing it. Then over the next minute, she calmed down enough to continue talking. “Never blame yourself for her actions. It was clear that this job had gotten to her, that Loki’s past actions were too much for her, so she shouldn’t have been assigned for this important mission nor to you.” A pause as she started to take the other finished braids back. “You do know that I respect you, Aaravos.”

 

**_“I was unsure.”_ ** He answered.

 

“Oh, Aaravos,” She said quietly. “Never doubt that I do. You’ve proven so many times over that you care what happens in Xadia, to the creatures that many of our kind despise or misunderstood.”

 

**_“And yet, I can never be sure for what my parentage is.”_ **

 

Another soft sound escaped Janai. “Oh, Aaravos.”

 

**_“Do not pity me now, Janai. Just help me gain this alliance and call it even between us.”_ **

 

“Of course, Aaravos,” Janai said stiffly.

 

It didn’t take her much longer to finish up the design with the braids. With a handheld mirror and the one hanging over a dresser near the door of the room. He saw how beautiful it was and that it could only be appreciated for such a short while before it started to unravel.

 

**_“Come by the morning to help me get ready for the trail.”_ ** He said. He saw through the mirror that Janai nodded and then she exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I figured out a schedule for the next few chapters. I'm gonna update around every four days until we reach the last chapter I wrote out in entirety or the end of the fic as a whole. But it guarantees that I update once a week until that point whichever it maybe.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing in Janai and the tinkerer elf in this chapter (and upcoming chapters.) I know there isn't a lot of canon personality for either, so this is just what I'm gonna go with for now. But it was still a lot of fun for both of them to tease Aaravos.
> 
> I'm hoping what Janai confessed to Aaravos about when she courted Loki doesn't tread too much in transphobia. I just figured that for some people it just wouldn't be something they couldn't continue the relationship, even if they liked that person very much. If it does, please tell me so I can properly put a warning at the beginning of the chapter as I'm not trans and wouldn't know beyond the obvious what would be transphobic (just basically don't want to ruin someone's day is all.)
> 
> Besides that, hopefully, it was a good chapter to read! :D
> 
> Edited on 11/24/19 due to new info about Runaan's husband in season three :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

It didn’t take long for Janai to do another complicated braid for him in the morning. She was as careful as she was last night, much quicker to get the braid done as well. When done, it as equally as beautiful as the other one. Aaravos took notice of the beads that Janai surely brought with her that were woven into the braids. They glinted in the low early morning light, showing off a variety of colours in their steely blackness when moved from one side to the other.

 

He didn’t admire for long. As he saw Janai rush towards the door, Aaravos had to demand her to stop. “And why would we do that? We’ll be late for the start of the trial.”

 

He didn’t answer, simply started to pull part of his shirt down his burnt arm. From the corner of his eye, he saw the way Janai stared at his arm, getting the feeling that she was horrified at the severity that the injury appeared to look like. 

 

**_“Do not worry, Janai,”_ ** Aaravos spoke, moving to get the ointment. **_”It appeared much worse when it was first treated.”_ **

 

“That’s not why I’m worried. I’m worried about what we may have to do to Dirue when she is returned home.” She said, shifting her body away from the door.

 

**_“From the way you spoke of her last night, I thought that wasn’t one of your concerns.”_ ** He said. He applied the ointment to the burn, feeling the odd stickiness and coolness spread over it as he rubbed it in.  **_“If I remember correctly, you wanted her dismissed from her post as an advisor for what she’s done to me.”_ **

 

“That’s not what I’m speaking about, Aaravos,” Janai said roughly, stalking towards him. Her footsteps loudly hit the stone flooring, making her movements easy to hear and pinpoint.

 

**_“Than speak of what you mean.”_ **

 

“I speak of the fact that her punishment will become much worse knowing how much she has injured you. I know how you don’t favour special treatment, but our laws state that any member of the council severely injured by any creature of Xadia must receive a punishment that is equal to that injury.”

 

**_“I know the by-laws like you.”_ ** Was all he said back.

 

As he pulled the sleeve of his shirt back up, Janai snapped “That’s not the point of all of this. You know the rest of the council won’t see this the same as you, they’ll only see one of them being harmed and doing something about it to preserve their control.”

 

**_“I won’t argue with you about this,”_ ** Aaravos said, moving towards the door.  **_“We have a trial to be seen at.”_ **

 

There was a huff of annoyance from the Sunfire Elf, but he heard her footsteps behind him as he followed a servant down the hall. They were lead right to the throne room and placed close to where Loki sat, getting front row seats to see what the Jötunn Queen would give as a punishment to Dirue.

 

Boredly, the two elves waited in their seats. More Jötnar came in, settling into their seats to witness their Queen dole out justice (that likely didn’t happen as often from the history that Aaravos had read over) against an outsider. At some point, Dirue was brought in, chains connected to her wrists and ankles to keep her from running off. To restrict her movement, even more, her ankles and wrists were bound together by a version of the pillory that he had seen from the humans. However, instead of being a plain block of wood, there were runes and other symbols Aaravos didn’t recognize carved into it.

 

From the way he saw the orange glow around Dirue’s hands that didn’t expel her element on to the growing crowd, Aaravos made an educated guess that the pillory was keeping Dirue from exploding into a ball of fire. She was dragged in front of the throne, her chains connected to the floor. As soon as the guards took a step back, she lunged at them.

 

The orange glow grew brighter for a moment as if her willpower would overcome the magical binding of the pillory alone. It was a long moment where everyone held their breath to see if her determination could actually get her what she wanted. The sound of the chains being strained as Dirue landed wrong on her feet and her body crumbled down in the ground with a loud thump which caused everyone to suddenly regain their breath.

 

Aaravos watched as Dirue lifted her head to stare furiously at the guards, her mouth opening to give a snarl that most of her race would consider unbecoming. He looked to his side where Janai watch with an impassive face. When Dirue let out another snarl, Janai’s brows drew together, her mouth turning downward in what he assumed was disappointment.

 

She continued to make a racket as they waited for Loki to make an appearance, trying her best to escape and give everyone her fury.

 

Aaravos did his best to keep his eyes away from her for as much as he did pity her for becoming this way, he also knew that she had bought this fate by injuring him. She wasn’t meant to harm her charge, no matter the circumstances that were going on for the severe injury to have happened. (At least that’s what Janai and the other members would say. He was still unsure with how his emotions and memories swirled together into an incomprehensible mess.) 

 

For what seemed like such a long time, Loki finally made her way into the room. Placed on her head where her braid would usually be sat a crown. Part of it was hidden by the horns on her forehead, but with the way it was placed, the design and centrepiece of it was able to be shown off with the way the eyes seemed compelled to look at the glittering blue diamond and part of the silver colour of the crown between her horns. From there, her black hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves like a sea with no stars to reflect. In her hand was a staff with another glittering blue diamond that was surrounded by frost in such a beautiful way that it was surely spelled with something to keep it from melting. 

 

As Loki made her way to her throne, she barely gave Dirue a passing glance as she was escorted by a tall Jötunn that continuously swept their eyes over the room and her advisor Erto. As she went by, Dirue once more lunged. A smirk filled with glee quickly swept its way onto her face when Dirue once more fell to the floor with a loud thump. (It quickly went away when she made eye contact with him, almost like she was ashamed to be caught.)

 

When finally sitting in her throne, poised in such a way that only commanded the attention of everyone in the room, her eyes finally looked down at the Sunfire Elf. Emotions came and went faster than Aaravos could recognize from the Jötunn Queen. Finally, she settled on something that was a cross between vague disinterest and disappointment.

 

“What are the crimes of the Sunfire Elf that stands before me, Trawar?” She started, moving her torso forward slightly to show interest in what was happening before her.

 

The tall Jötunn that escorted her in, walked into the space between Loki and Dirue, standing in a way that he could address both his queen and the crowd all at once. “The crimes of Dirue, Sunfire Elf of Xadia and advisor of Aaravos, High Council Startouch Elf, was that she severely injured her charge with little to no reason to do. There is also the crime of breaking her contract with both the High Council Elves of Xadia that was signed months ago and the contract that she signed with Aaravos when they entered your kingdom only a month ago.”

 

“So she has a total of three crimes that were acknowledged by our court and Xadia’s?” Loki questioned. In her one hand, her staff slowly rotated the blue diamond and frost reflecting the weak sunlight.

 

“Correct.”

 

“Shall we go into detail or shall we state her punishment for those crimes?”

 

For a moment, Aaravos was confused about who she was stating the question too, her eyes only focusing on the staff in her hand. Then a loud cheer from the gathered of high-status Jötnar echoed through the room, nearly pushing him back in his seat with the volume of it. A small smirk was seen on Loki’s face and then she stood up from the throne.

 

Her red eyes made their way towards him, pinning him to his seat as if she finally caught the prey that had outsmarted her until now. “Aaravos, High Council Startouch Elf and Archmage, would you please come to stand by Trawar to give your recollection of what happened with Dirue.”

 

**_“Yes,”_ ** Was all he said before slowly standing up. As he moved away from his seat, he saw the way the Jötnar in the room seemingly focused all of their attention on him. Hungry for details, for a story to be spoken of for months or even years after it happened. It was something Aaravos had dealt with before with his ceremony of becoming a member of the council and for every public announcement afterwards. 

 

This was nothing that he couldn’t handle.

 

But seemingly, Dirue's eyes that focused all her attention on him, forced her anger and betrayal to be known without ever speaking a word to him. It caused his hands to tremble slightly, for his eyes to wander away from her form, to feel such immense guilt in his heart that almost made drowning seem like a comfort.

 

When he stood by Trawar, he only looked up at the Jötunn’s face for a moment to regain some of his senses. The gentle look in the taller man made it easier to do so. Then he looked over at Loki, to see a look that was waiting to hear what he would say.

 

With a single breath in and then out, he started.  **_“Dirue and I were conversing with each other in my room, discussing what we should do to gain the favour of Queen Loki, what way I should court her. The conversation suddenly turned when I offhandedly mentioned something about her to Dirue that seemingly set her off which shortly turned into her grabbing my arm to severely burn it. It was only quick thinking that I managed to get her off me, knocking her unconscious and find my way to Loki’s room.”_ **

 

“Would you state what it was about, Aaravos?” Trawar questioned, his gaze still holding a gentle quality to it that made Aaravos feel safer.

 

**_“Yes,”_ ** Aaravous said firmly,  **_“I simply stated something about her character, admiring her for I had witnessed when taking care of her business with the citizens earlier that day.”_ **

 

There was half snarl from Dirue who tried to lung for Aaravos. He took a step backwards out of fear, not realizing that she couldn’t reach them. When another sound escaped her, he saw Loki lift her hands to make a motion. He saw the way Dirue’s mouth moved, a few words he could make out were calling him a liar. 

 

“And this set her off?” Trawar said, continuing off where they had been interrupted.

 

**_“From what she shouted at me after stating my admiration and her quick use to grip my arm, yes this is what I assumed set her off.”_ **

 

A tilt of the head from the Jötunn and then. “Would you say she was prone to bursts of anger similar to when this incident took place?”

 

Aaravos had to pause for a moment to filter through his memories of the Sunfire Elf. **_“I would say she has had her moments of anger. But then again many of her race are more prone to bouts of anger simply for having the fire element be in their very being.”_ **

 

“But that anger for the Sunfire Elves wouldn’t result in injuring another would it?”

 

**_“No, it would not.”_ **

 

“So you’re saying that what she did was uncharacteristic for her own kind and for how she was supposed to behave around you as her charge?”

 

**_“Yes, that is correct.”_ ** Aaravos reluctantly admitted to the Jötunn. Dirue once more tried to lunge at them. And once more crashed to the stone floor with more than a thump. 

 

He could see the start of bruises starting to colour her skin as she lifted herself into a crouch, the small trail of blood from her forearms that hit the stone floor one too many times at an awkward angle from the pillory wrapped around her wrists and the chains attached from the floor. The silent snarl showed her teeth which had started to yellow (whether from not being given a brush or choosing not to brush them was a mystery to him.) 

 

“Enough out of character for Loki to banish her from Jötunheim for the rest of her? To have your own council decide what they should do in punishing her rather than our Queen do so?” Trawar asked, leaning down to be closer to Aaravos.

 

At first, he nodded yes. “Would you give us a confirmation, Aaravos?”

 

**_“Yes,”_ ** He started.  **_“The punishment you’re describing for her would be suitable for our laws.”_ **

 

“Then we shall proceed with it,” Loki said, her voice startling Aaravos. He watched her stand up with more grace than he thought a person could have. The staff in her hand was held up with the blue diamond pointing towards Dirue, the sunlight glittering off the frost.

 

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” With that Trawar finally turned away from Aaravos, his red eyes finally moving towards their true target in this session of court. Almost like a giant serpent that knew no natural enemies, he got closer to the Sunfire Elf.

 

Seeing him move towards her in such a way (deciding her fate in a way that was humiliating to her) caused Dirue to strike the Jötunn. Trawar stopped in a spot that had Dirue only an inch away from grasping him. Surely he felt the heat, saw the hatred in her brown eyes staring at him. Knew that with every fibre of her body she was willing to destroy him for the downfall she had created.

 

And yet, he chuckled lightly. As if it were a small child or pet doing something amusing.

 

“Dirue, your punishment from Loki, Queen of Jötunheim, is banishment from her country for the rest of your life and any descents that you may have for disregarding the treaty you signed with Jötunheim and for harming your charge while on our land. Any objections from any Xadians elves for the terms of this punishment?”

 

“No objection,” Aaravos heard Janai say in an even-toned voice.

 

He took one more look at Dire with all the injuries she caused since coming into the room and then to Loki who had lowered her staff slightly (peering at him with curious eyes, as if she wondered what he would say if he would object to such terms.)

 

Then as best he could manage, he answered,  **_“No objections.”_ **

 

He could hear the declaration, the loud conversations from the crowd of Jötnar and the soft tones of Trawar and Loki talking to each other, sweeping over him like waves lapping at a beach. At moments he could catch pieces, bits that were understandable to him. But everything else was garbled. As if his head were stuck into ocean water away from everyone and everything that he was currently standing in.

 

Aaravos could feel himself moving his head up, to stare at the sunlight trying it’s damndest to get through layers of frost. It hurt to stare like that, made the sound of the room both louder and quieter at once. It was worthy of starting a horrible headache and yet.

 

Suddenly he could feel his body moving, feel someone’s hand in his. He tried to look to see who was attached, but it was like his body was disconnected to what he wanted to do. Distantly, Aaravos saw that he was passing through hallways, drifting away from where cold feeling (that he could feel with more clarity than anything else presently) wanted to go to.

 

(Or return too, a distant voice said in his mind.)

 

Once more his mind to skip and he found himself outside in the courtyard where he had seen Thor battling Moder. In front of him was the same half summoning circle and in his one hand was a bottle with the liquid of the ugly colour inside it. Still, he couldn’t take control of himself, dipping his hands into the liquid and kneeling in the snow to complete the other half of the circle.

 

From behind him, he heard someone say the words of the spell as he continued to stay in front of it. Even as he tried everything to move his body away from it, Aaravos watched in silent horror as the circle began to glow along with the freckles that dotted the back of his hands and fingers. The glow became bright enough that Aaravos had to close his eyes to keep himself from going blind.

 

When the light suddenly vanished from his closed eyes lids, he carefully opened his eyes. What was in front of him was Moder, the creature’s body towering over his. He saw into the hole that was at its pelvis, the yellow glow of its eyes staring down at him with a blank curiosity that made him want to squirm. 

 

Then as if sensing his want, it leaned down with its arms outstretched. Slowly, Aaravos saw the hands reaching down to grab at his shoulders. Faintly, he heard someone shouting, but it wasn’t enough to distract from the way the grip of Moder that felt as if they could crush him without much effort. 

 

The creature lifted him up from his kneeling position, bring him closer to the dark hole with the glowing yellow eyes. When close enough to possibly see the face that was hidden away, suddenly Moder shifted into a being that looked like it was trying to become both a human and Jötunn girl. Patches of their skin were of dark brown or blue (similar to Loki’s skin, he vaguely noted in the back of his mind). Their hair was a rainbow of colour, each having enough to be noticed as it flowed down its back and front of their body. 

 

On their head was two sets of horns, one coming from the forehead and another coming from atop their head. Both were a sign of Jötnar and Elvish blood and yet the rest of their physical body contradicted this as well. As if Moder couldn’t decide what would be appropriate to appear as for him.

 

What remained the same was the yellow glowing eyes, staring at him as Moder continued to hold him.

 

Aaravos finally felt like he was coming out a haze when Moder leaned their face closer to his. They opened their mouth which appeared the most human out of everything, their bright red lips capturing his attention for a moment.  **“Why have you summoned me, little elf?”**

 

**_“I’m unsure.”_ ** He answered. He truly didn’t know how he had ended up in this situation.

 

**“You saw me last time I was summoned by her. Why summon me so soon?”** Her J ötunn horns pressed against his forehead as she talked. He could only view her eyes, glowing with curiosity as well as annoyance.

 

**_“I don’t know, Moder. I simply found myself in this situation.”_ **

 

**“That’s not a suitable answer for me. I am a Goddess, I will not be summoned when it suits your needs. Or hers if this is to gain her hand in marriage.”** Moder snarled at him. Aaravos felt her grip on his shoulders grow tighter. Then he began to feel her pull them away from his body.

 

**_“Please,”_ ** He pleaded. He didn’t get to say more when he felt her pull his shoulders apart harshly.

 

**“Do you repent for what she has done to me? Or do only wish for the pain to stop?”**

 

Before he could give her an answer, Moder once more pulled at his shoulders. Aaravos felt the way his bones and muscles protested at this, feeling out of alignment of where they were supposed to be. A pained groan escaped him and he felt the rush of the air around him.

 

Then he hit the ground with a force that all the air escaped his lungs and lips. He tried to move into a position that would bring that air back, but Moder was kneeling over his body with an arm pressed against his windpipe to keep him from moving. He watched as the other arm came down to his chest, lightly staying there for a moment or two on his thin shirt and then forcefully pushing into his chest with a power he had never felt before.

 

The way her fingers curled made every nerve in his body light up with pain. He could focus on nothing else. Even his screams were an afterthought as he continued to feel Moder pressing her hand into his chest and curling around the muscles, blood and bone.

 

Then suddenly the girl that kneeled before him was gone from his vision. Her monstrous form leaning over him instead of the version she presented with the yellow glow of her eyes being the only thing he could see. In them, he could only see the hatred and glee that came from his suffering. 

 

**“You Will Worship Me Aaravos.”** She stated as she dug deeper into his chest.  **“Worship Me To Stay Alive. Worship Me To Keep Your Precious Life.”**

 

At this point, he could only sob, the pain so unbearable with each curl of her fingers. His magic couldn’t save him as she would snuff out his life before he could try to do so. He felt the blood from his wound spill out, drenching his shirt and her fingers, making everything sticky.

 

**“Worship Me.”**

 

Exhaustion started to set in and his vision started to blur. Just before his eyes could close for a final time, a familiar cold in his blood reached the wound. There was a horrible screech that echoed continuously in his ears. And then the press of Moder’s hand was barely noticed as he felt something curl around his body. It was equally as cold as Loki felt when he slept in her bed, but it was a comfort for what would seem like his final moments of living.

 

There was another shriek. Then he felt the press of something against his forehead, chapped and cold. But, oh so  _ soft _ .

 

Aaravos blinked a couple of times to see the familiar and worried red eyes of Loki. He felt the stretch of a smile and said:  **_“Can I kiss you before I go?”_ **

 

Worry encompassed her whole body and yet, she nodded so quickly. Then quietly, she pressed her lips against his, taking as much control of what he could give her in what assumed was his dying state. The cold of her lips was so welcoming. Same with the surprising chapped feeling that he felt as she moved her lips against his. Against his forehead, Aaravos felt her horns press there, part of it also touching a part of his horns as well. (It was a much more gentle action than he could have imagined for this to occur, feeling touched that such a thing -to press their horns together in a romantic way-  could happen to him at such a time.)

 

Those things combined kept him awake enough to feel tears that rushingly fell down her cheeks, staining them in a way that almost most people never saw Loki. 

 

The sounds of gasps and ‘no, no,  _ no.  _ You are  _ not _ leaving me now.’ reached his ears as she lifted her head away from his. He saw the way her tears continuously blurred in her eyes, her beautiful red eyes that caught and trapped everything in their sight.

 

All he could manage was a simple sorry before his eyes slipped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Not much to say about this chapter other than I had a ton of fun writing this, including towards the end. What can I say, I love angst?


	12. Chapter Twelve

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Aaravos walked up to Cinir who sat with the rest of the J ötnar royal court. There was a small conversation between them and then suddenly, they were leaving the room. She wanted to follow after them, wanted to know what they could possibly talk to each other after what occurred here. But with the way Janai was walking towards her, each step filled with determination and anger, she knew there was no way to avoid the Sunfire Elf when she was in one of her moods.

 

Her auburn hair that was put in one of those fancy braids that the Xadian elves loved to do with metal beads signifying who she was supporting here today. The glinting colours from the beads flashed a rainbow of colours from the week afternoon sun as she came closer to Loki. When she was close enough, she grabbed her wrist and yanked her to be close to her face.

 

“I thought you didn’t like me that way?” Loki asked playfully. She saw the way Janai’s brow furrowed, the way her light brown eyes started to glow yellow at the edge of her irises.

 

“Do not start with the jokes, Loki,” Janai said lowly, almost close to hissing it out. “We need to talk and we need to do it now.”

 

“Aren’t you concerned why one of your council members was being too friendly with one of the Jötunn rather than me? Why he ran off with them? Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on him as he’s your new charge.” Loki said, trying to leave the position the Sunfire Elf had put her. She was once more yanked down when tried to do so.

 

“I can trust Aaravos to make his own decisions and to stick with courting you as the council has asked him to do. However, I’m not here to discuss that. I’m here to talk about why you needed to publicly make him state that story to your court and ask him to confirm it.”

 

“Fine, if that’s what you want, you shall receive,” Loki hissed at her,” Trawar, gather Erto to meet in the usual spot.”

 

With that, she grabbed at Janai’s wrist and dragged her out of the throne room. She heard the whispering voices of the lords and dukes, the ladies and duchesses that came to watch the spectacle today. Some were worried, some were speaking of rumours about Janai suddenly returning to steal her away and others scoffing about the elves being allowed here when they were uncivilized. (The last one-man her roll her eyes when they turned a corner, knowing she would have to send some of Legi’s spies to keep the members of court quiet about their words when around Janai.)

 

Then she shoved the elf into the room, shutting the door behind her. Janai huffed out a sound of annoyance, rolling her eyes as if she were dealing with a spoiled child rather than a grown adult (and a Queen at that.) “There are better ways to keep the rumours from spreading.”

 

“And yet none of them involved getting you here as quickly as possible.”

 

“I know of one way.”

 

“That would have been worse than dragging you here, Janai.”

 

Another annoying sound as she turned away from Loki. “Let’s not stray from what you dragged me here to discuss.”

 

“Fine, let’s dive into that.” She said, moving towards the table. She motioned towards the other seats for Janai to take and waited for her to take a seat before speaking again. “You want to know why I asked him to speak about what happened with Dirue?”

 

“That is one my questions,” Jani answered. Her brow is furrowed still as she looked across at Loki. “There is more I want to ask during this conversation.”

 

“And I will answer them. First, I’ll start with the one abo-” As she was about to explain everything to the Sunfire Elf, the door to the room opened with the two male J ötunn coming through it. Loki sent a glare their way, annoyed that she would have to wait for them to settle down and ask their questions as well. “You’ve interrupted me.”

 

Erto rolled his eyes, sitting down in the chair next to her. “I suspect you’d rather tell this explanation once where no one makes the mistake of slipping that you told two different stories to keep them satisfied rather than twice which would lead to that scenario.”

 

“What hilarity you are, Erto.” She said snidely, knowing that her advisor was hitting the nail on the head in this case. All he did in return was give her a raised eyebrow and a look that Janai had given to her earlier. “Fine, all of you ask your questions since you all want the information so much.”

 

“No need for the biting remarks, Loki,” Trawar said, much softer and kinder than the other two. Though that was as dangerous, if not more, than the erupting anger that anyone could hold towards her.

 

“Just ask them.”

 

“I’ll go first since I asked her for it,” Janai said. There was a bit more of a yellow glow around her eyes (a pretty sight if it didn’t signal that she was slowly getting angry). “Why did you make Aaravos tell your whole court that story? And then let him,” she gestured to Trawar, ”ask questions to make Aaravos appear as such a victim of a brutal attack?”

 

“I asked him to tell his story since I wanted to give an appearance of being fair. You of everyone Janai should know that. Appearance is everything in our world and is especially important when in concerns conflicts between the two countries. I know I would rather appear fair and rational to a victim of a crime rather than brutal to both my courts and yours.”

 

“Did you discuss this with  _ anyone _ else?” The Sunfire Elf asked, leaning forward in her seat.

 

“Of course. I told Cinir as they are a strategist.”

 

“But no one else in your council of advisors?”

 

“No, I didn’t. They were left in the dark since I needed their appearance in court to follow my example without giving away that it was calculated strategy.”

 

“And that justifies putting through Aaravos through that moment again?”

 

“If one didn’t know you Janai, they would say you’re soft on him,” Loki said, leaning forward. Janai did the same, the soft yellow growing brighter as she continued to grow angrier.

 

“I have my reasons to be worried about him,” Janai said, one of her hands glowing bright enough to transfer itself onto the table. Erto whose arm was only inches away from it quickly moved away. “Why don’t you tell me why he didn’t come to speak with you after the trial? What have you done to not earn at least a word from him?”

 

“He found out about Moder.”

 

It was enough of an answer to calm Janai the tiniest bit and make her go back to her original position in the chair. “Loki, what did you tell him about her? How did he find out  _ in the first place!” _

 

“I spoke of the fact that I occasionally have to put in her place because of the misguided notion that she thinks she’s a goddess. And that she was created by father.” Loki paused. She saw the way Janai’s brown eyes glared her, anger that had diminished slightly, suddenly returning much more quickly than before. “He found because I summoned Moder for Thor to fight since the oaf was being a nuisance.”

 

“Oh, Loki,” Janai says. Her voice dips lower as if she finally had the last piece to a difficult puzzle. “You should  _ never _ have done that with him.  _ Never.” _

 

“And why is that?” Trawar asked, taking the words out of Loki’s mouth.

 

“Because if he hasn’t subtly given it away while here, Aaravos has a habit of making points and verbally standing up for creatures that he feels needs the voice. And without much info besides what you gave him Loki, he shall try to speak to her and try to sway her to do good. Especially in the state, he’s currently in with retelling that story to  _ your  _ court.”

 

Physically, Loki should never be able to grow colder than she already was as she was a  J ötunn (a royal bloodline as well.)

And yet, she felt as if her whole body dropped in temperature at the implications of what the Sunfire elf was saying. She could also feel the way her two advisors stiffened at the same thought occurring to them.

 

“Where is he?” She asked quietly at first. When nobody answered her right away, she shouted: “WHERE IS HE!”

 

“I d-don’t know, Y-Your Majesty,” Erto stuttered out. He scrambled to stand up as if to try and beat Loki to giving him the order to go find the Startouch Elf.

 

_ “Find him and find him now.” _ She growled out, getting herself up as well.

 

He rushed towards the door, his steps clumsy and uneven (total opposite of his usual even and measured walk.) As Erto opened the door, Cinir stood there with a hand raised to knock. On their face was a shaken look and they trembled as Loki hadn't seen from them before. Erto caught them when they took a step into the room and proceed to pitch forward from some unseen horror (and it caused something to sink in Loki’s stomach at what it probably was.) They continued to tremble, their limbs shaking almost uncontrollably in the curled ball that Cinir pulled themselves into.

 

“What happened?” Erto asked. He was tight roping between concerned and gentle as Cinir continued to stay in his arms.

 

There was soft mumbling from the Jötunn that not even Erto could make out. When gently asked once more what happened, they answered “W-we summoned M-moder. I shouted at him to g-get away from h-h-her, but he was already under h-h-her spell.”

 

“Where did you summon her, Cinir?” Loki asked, stepping closer to her scared advisor.

 

“In the c-courtyard where Thor had b-b-beaten it.”

 

“Thank you. Now you two stay with them and summon a healer. Janai, come with me.” Loki ordered. Then she rushed through the door, not looking to see if any of them were following her.

 

Everything blurred around her until reaching the courtyard where she saw Moder over Aaravos’s form. Her hand covered in his blood and pressing deeper into his chest, loudly bellowing for him to worship her. Loki saw the way her mutated seidr forced its way into the elf’s body, spreading through his blood and seidr (which was as bright as the stars in the night sky.)

 

It was enough for Loki to use her seidr without a second thought.

 

Her hands moved in a circle, feeling heat come from within her as it formed in her hands. Then she threw it towards Moder. The fireball speedily headed towards Moder and suddenly the creature was bellowing for a different reason. 

 

Her arm left Aaravos’s chest, continuing to bellow at the fire that was consuming her hide. It was enough for Loki to rush in and curled her body around the Startouch Elf’s body, using a bit of her seidr to case his chest with a layer of ice to keep the blood from flowing. (It was only a temporary solution for soon the ice would do more harm than good for the elf if she didn’t rush to have him healed.)

 

Once that was done, she half decided to kiss his forehead as the only way she knew to comfort him at the moment. There were a few moments where he stared blankly up at her. Then quickly a recognition entered the beautiful golden eyes and a smile spread and he asked her  **_“Can I kiss you before I go?”_ **

 

She could do nothing, but nod yes for him. And then pressed her lips against his. Aaravos couldn’t move much due to his dazed and critical state and yet she didn’t mind giving him a kiss to remember. She pressed a bit more, feeling the way her horns push against his forehead, feeling the way his horns touched the tiniest bit of hers.

 

It was enough to cause her to cry.

 

The tears fell, rushing down her cheeks as a rush of emotions took hold of her. Suddenly she was gasping for breath, lost to her emotions and the fact that maybe he wouldn’t make. That despite her best efforts, he could die in her arms here or in the arms of one of the healers (a much more harsh hit to her emotions than the thought before it.)

 

“No, no,  _ no.  _ You are  _ not _ leaving me now.” She said desperately. As she lifted her head away from his seeing the last of the battle between Janai and Moder through her blurred eyes. 

 

Moder laid on the ground, charred and in places still burning from Janai’s elemental seidr. The Sunfire Elf took a step towards the mutated creature with her entire being encased with an orange glow, her eyes almost completely covered in yellow from how angry she was. There was another shout from Moder and that was enough for Janai to just erupted in a display of fire and lava.

 

After she was done, there was only a black scorched ground and melted snow where Moder used to be. (And yet Moder would come back at some point to terrorize her citizens.)

 

Loki only turned her head back to Aaravos to hear a sorry slip from his lips as his eyes closed. She pleaded with him to wake back up, daring to even shake him to do so. When he stubbornly stayed this way, Loki knew she only had one solution to this. With him already wrapped in her arms, she used her seidr to teleport them to the healer that had treated the Startouch Elf before.

 

He squawked in surprise as she suddenly appeared and stood in the room holding Aaravos in her arms. She clutched him close to her chest, scared. 

 

“Please, help me.” She begged. The emotion and tone of her voice was unusual to those who knew her, knew of her cruel pranks and tricks. Knew of his distant relationship with everyone, even Thor who seemed to be the closest out of them all. And yet it felt right enough for her to do in what seemed like a tense situation.

 

It didn’t even take him a full second to respond. He got up, instructing her to set Aaravos down and rushed towards the cabinets where he pulled things out. She did as she was told, putting him on a bed as gentle as she could. The healer returned quickly, placing his hands on Aaravos’s chest, using his seidr to quickly melt the ice.

 

“I need you to hold this over his chest.” He states, throwing a cloth her way. Without even raising a question, she quickly placed the cloth over the elf’s chest. 

 

As the blood slowly soaked into the cloth as tried to desperately close the gaping wound on Aaravos’s chest, the healer moved his hand over the wound.

 

A faint glow of pink surrounded his hands as he lifted the magic that had seeped into the Xadian elf’s blood and body. Loki only moved the cloth away when it was mostly covered in the blood. Quickly she transported another piece, putting it over the wound once more.

 

The healer pulled out more of Moder’s seidr, dumping it into a bucket that sat next to him. The seidr was just as mutated as the creature itself with spots of white and grey in a pool of black. The bucket filled slowly as he continued to pull out the poisonous seidr. She kept an eye on Aaravos’s face, watching for any sign that he would be fine. That he would wake up to be as well and healthy as he was before. 

 

“Take the cloth off.” He ordered as he used his seidr to wash his hands of elvish blood and wild, poisonous seidr. Without hesitating, even for a moment, she removed it. 

 

The blood slowly crawled out of the wound and she waited as the healer put his hands over it. The pink glow came back again, brighter than before. Loki watched as the wound slowly stitched itself back up. She watched in anticipation, doing everything to keep herself from just shove her way into helping speed up the process.

 

As the last bit of flesh was stitched together, she felt herself fall forward, her arms catching on the edge of the bed. The healer moved away from the bed to rummage around in his cabinets. Through blinking eyes that desperately wanted to close, Loki watched as he put a paste on the stitched-up wound and then carefully apply gauze on it as well. Then quietly, disposed of the poisonous seidr.

 

As he returned with an empty bucket, her eyelids couldn’t stay open any longer and she fell into a deep slumber.

 

In the morning she awoke with one of her hands wrapped around Aaravos’s who was still asleep. Softly, she squeezed it, feeling the calluses on his hand. There was a twitch of movement from him, but he didn’t wake up.

 

He stayed there for most of the day, taking meals from the healer when he forcibly insisted on it. As the night crawled into the room and he settled enough to read a few letters from Thor, he heard a voice that while rough with stress and disuse, was still as melodious as he remembered it being.

 

**_“Hello, Loki.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! There's gonna be one more chapter to put up before it's caught up to the chapter I'm currently. It's gonna take me a bit to write that chapter and possibly the one after that since college is way more demanding in time for work than high school was (And way more tiring despite getting to sleep in a bit more than high school.) But I promise that I'll finish this!
> 
> Anyway, this was a fun chapter since I get to have Loki be worried and have a different pov of what happened with Aaravos and Moder. Hopefully, it lives up to angst I promised~
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good chapter to read! :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It took him a while to open his eyes up. It took no time for him to wake up, despite feeling all the pain crash at him at once that made him want to slip back into sleep. Every part of his body ached in some way, some more than others, especially right at his chest where every breath was laced with pain just a bit sharper than the rest. His mind, after feeling all of this, wanted nothing more than to go right back to sleep, to get away from the horrible aching. And yet he continued to stay awake, listening to his surroundings.

 

Aaravos heard the healer shuffling around the room, muttering about this and that. Putting things in their pace, tidying up around where Aaravos lay. To his left, he heard the soft sounds of someone shifting in a chair, the rustling of papers being held and moving to the back of the pile.

 

It was enough of a comfort to keep himself from revealing that he’d woken up. 

 

But at some point when he heard the healer shuffling out of the room, the door being shut quietly that he opened his eyes. Looking to the left where he knew someone sat, Aaravos was surprised to see who it was. Loki sat as elegantly as he always had, a pile of letters on his lap with only a few that have been opened. And yet, he was also comfortable with his long hair freed from a braid or any other way to pull away from his face. It flowed down his shoulders, the waves as he saw in the throne room. 

 

A black ocean that reflected no starlight.

 

His red eyes flickered back and forth over the letter in his hands, pages and pages that were held like they were precious. As he shifted the page to go at the bottom of the pile of pages Aaravos finally spoke up. **_“Hello, Loki.”_ **

 

There was a moment of confusion as he looked up from the letter. But as his eyes landed on him, Aaravos saw the relief. “I suppose it was time you woke up, little Star Elf.”

 

**_“You’ll have to forgive me for being so late. There was a thing you see,”_ ** He started to say before Loki cut him off.

 

“Oh don’t be cheeky now. You’re going to explain why you summoned Moder and why you only took Cinir with you and you’re going to do so now.” There was no room for him to argue or even pull out another silly statement with Loki’s tone of voice. He saw the way the Jötunn’s eyes narrowed as if daring him to go against such a request.

 

**_“I’m not quite sure,”_ ** he admitted, saying so slowly.  **_“I felt as if I were in a daze after the trial, only catching glimpses of my surrounds until I finally woke up in front of the summoning circle. Even as I knew what was happening, my body continued to move on its own, summoning her.”_ **

 

“And that’s all?”

 

**_“Yes. I’m not sure what I should tell you Loki other than I felt disconnected from my body after hearing what Dirue had been punished with.”_ **

 

Loki leaned forward in his chair, his hands reaching out. As he did this, the letters fell to the floor, forgotten and unimportant. Gently (as gentle as the Jötunn could with his body that ached at the smallest of movements) he touched an area on his chest where if one looked closely, they could see the wound that Aaravos had gotten. The muscles twitched and tensed underneath his touch, but after a moment stopped.

 

Aaravos watched as Loki traced the outline of the wound with his fingers. His body protested against, twinges of pain shooting out from his chest to the rest of his body. Each time his muscles visibly twitching under Loki’s fingers, he would stop the movement and look towards Aaravos with concern.

 

And each time would continue with the movement when Aaravos would shake his head at the silent question.

 

When he looped back to where he started, he moved his hands away. “Aaravos, why were you so worried about the fate of Dirue?”

 

**_“I knew she would be punished for she had broken a part of the contract signed with you. But I don’t know how she’ll be treated when she’s returned to Xadia.”_ ** He says, moving his right hand to wrap his fingers around one of Loki’s retreated hands.  **_“The laws are vague for this sort of situation and I fear the other council members will do something drastic.”_ **

 

“Doesn’t she deserve to be punished for harming you? Don’t you care that she did such a thing to you? Why don’t you want to take action against her? Why do something so reckless and stupid? Was it to atone for her actions? For either of their actions?” Each of Loki’s question came right after one another and left the impression that Aaravos perhaps scared him after what occurred with Moder. 

 

**_“I feel guilty that I couldn’t help her and that she choose a way that’ll take away the life she had, that she surely enjoyed. I, however, know that she’ll have to pay for her choices even with that guilt hanging in the back of my mind.”_ **

 

“And you show this by summoning  _ her _ ?”

 

**_“I suppose if I couldn’t save one that I wanted to save another.”_ **

 

“Aaravos, there’s a reason why nobody gets near Moder and that’s because she manipulates and twists the reality of a person suffering to get them,” Loki said, gripping his hand at last. A soft cold feeling made itself known to him, gripping itself where the wound lay on his chest. There was knowledge in his mind that Loki was now she instead of he. “She wants worshipers, to be known as a God across the lands. She is dangerous and isn’t worthy of your sympathy.”

 

**_“Nor worthy of your love it seems.”_ ** He says. The look on Loki’s face was twisted with relief and dislike.  **_“Why do you dislike her so much Loki? Wouldn’t she be better to have on your side?”_ **

 

“I only do because she was meant to protect the Jötnar as long as the Laufey bloodline continued. My father made her for that purpose and nothing more. What she does now is simply inexcusable and I won’t let her harm what she was supposed to protect.”

 

**_“You cannot take responsibility for something that’s not your fault, Loki.”_ **

 

“Do not twist my words,  _ Star Elf _ ,” She hissed at him, her red eyes flashing wildly. Her grip was strong, holding onto his hand with incredible strength. He winced slightly at it but didn’t make a move to pull his hand away. “I don’t feel guilty for her, for what she made herself into. I only do what I must for my people or what would become of them?”

 

**_“When did she start to do this, Loki?”_ ** He asked.

 

“She started her crazed state when I took the throne. Did you need that spelled out for you?” She shouted. Her voice carried in the room, the echo bouncing off the wall.

 

**_“No,”_ ** He says slowly,  **_“But I thought you needed to admit to someone after so long.”_ **

 

_“What is your game, Aaravos?”_ She hissed out, pulled him up so that she has him closer to her face. She got ahold of his chin, tilting his head enough for their horns to lightly touch each other. _“What secrets do you hide that warrants you an expert on mine!”_

 

**_“The secret that I hide is that my father was the last Startouch Elf council member,”_ ** Aaravos said resoundingly. He was too tired to drop hints about his secret or keep it hidden any longer.

 

This caused her to pause, to tilt her head in confusion. He felt the way her horns rubbed against his, just enough of a touch to send a shiver down his spine. “What do you mean by that.” It was a request, not a question by any means.

 

**_“Simply that my father was the former Startouch Elf that you had heard about.”_ **

 

“You mean to say that you gained your spot on the council by favouritism rather than hard work that you’ve claimed to your people?”

 

The accusatory tone made him snap out  **_“I did not gain it by favouritism, Loki. I gained it by studying under him as a student and worked hard to gain it by my own means.”_ **

 

“And yet if your secret were to get out, you wouldn’t be able to hold your position without a riot on the council's hands,” When he didn’t answer her, she used one of her hands to grip his horn and pulled him even closer to her face. “Is that correct, Aaravos?”

 

**_“That is correct,”_ ** He sullenly said.

 

“Than why do you claim that you earned that position? What would lying get you with me when you are courting each other?”

 

**_“I do not know he was my father until I was made the Archmage by the council after he had taken me as a student to become the next High Council Startouch for Xadia. I knew it wasn’t due to our blood connect for he would have revealed that sooner. No, he simply saw that I had the mind and the motivation to take over his position and wanted to make sure I was doing so for the right reasons.”_ **

 

“And your mother never told you of your father?” She asked incredulously. (A bit sarcastic as well.)

 

**_“It was their reasons for keeping their brief couplings a secret, even from me.”_ ** A pause and then,  **_“Though I suppose they were close enough friends for me to have happened.”_ **

 

Loki paused to think. He watched as her red eyes flickered from his face to the far wall behind him. The way her mouth would open and close as if she wanted the right words to pour out. Aaravos waited, liking how Loki’s fingers were absentmindedly rubbing against his horns as she continued to think over her thoughts. (It was such a feeling as each rub sent a shiver down his spine, never knowing that they were so sensitive to touch.)

 

Then her fingers stopped the motion and his face pulled even closer to hers (How could there even be space left?) With only enough space for them to move their lips that would make only the tiniest bit of contact, she spoke.

 

“I’ll take your claims as truth, my little Star Elf. You’ve proven to me many times while here that you wouldn’t needlessly lie to me and I should know that by now.” Then with a needless pause, she pressed her lips to his. While faint memories returned to him of when she kissed him before, this time it was better due to being more conscious and not bleeding out. He followed her lead, like the way her lips felt against his. Then she pulled back to the same spot as she was before. “But know that I will use your mind and need for caring for the future if we were to ever wed.”

 

**_“Is that your way of saying we’re together?”_ ** Aaravos asked, slightly breathless.

 

Her smirk returned, feeling the way it stretched with how close they were. “You’ve yet proved yourself to me, little Star Elf. Do that and I will declare our wedding official.”

 

**_“You have not declared what your challenge is, Your Majesty.”_ **

 

“Oh, I think I can come up with a wording or two that’ll fit whatever your gift me. Just don’t be disappointing. I don’t think I or your advisors would live it down if you were to disappoint me after being near each other for so long.”

 

**_“How can I disappoint you after all I’ve seen and heard from you over the last few weeks? It would be a disappointment to do such a disservice to you, Queen Loki.”_ **

 

Another kiss and she pulled away from him. “I suppose I can make an exception for you, my little Star Elf.”

 

________________________

 

The next person to visit him was Alias. He glowed a light yellow, keeping himself warm in the cold castle. While a grumpy face greeted him, the touch to one of his arms from the Sunfire Elf that warmed him up more than his magic could prove that Alias was at least glad to see him. 

 

When he sat, he pulled the coat around him tighter as if he couldn’t escape any little bit of the cold in the room. From a coat pocket, he pulled out the diagrams that he had handed to the tinkerer just days before. There were a few more things drawn onto his designs, notes in the scribbling handwriting that Aaravos was semi-familiar with and even a few in someone else’s handwriting.

 

“Now that you’re done with making nice with the temperamental wildlife of Jötunheim, why don’t we discuss this?” He handed the designs towards him, waiting for him to grip them before quickly pull it back. The ends of his coat sleeves were arranged so that Alias could clasp his hands together without a lick of the cold touching them.

 

The tone while serious, the words were enough to provide Aaravos with a reason to crack a smile towards the other elf.  **_“What would you like to discuss, Alias?”_ **

 

“Well with what I’ve learned from the blacksmiths of the castle, what you want to do is possible, but it’ll take more time than what was thought previously. You willing to wait over a week and pay me for such work?”

 

**_“Yes, Alias, I’m willing to wait and pay you for your work. Has Runnan told you so many lies about me that you can’t trust me?”_ **

 

“They are not lies, cheeky one, just little details that he likes to exaggerate to me to make me laugh and smile. You know the man is willing to do anything for that.”

**_“It’s because you look so grumpy all the time. Why does slandering me bring a smile to your face more than anything else?”_ ** He questioned, running his hands over the designs. Yes, the additions that Alias put on there made the daggers even more perfect and beautiful than with his ideas alone.

 

“Because I like to see him happy that he caused me to laugh.” Alias said it so softly and with so much love that Aaravos had to wonder how Runaan had gotten so lucky as to find someone like Alias. The Sunfire Elf chuckled lightly and spoke once more. “You wouldn’t know due to your rival, Runaan has a lovely smile. The same way he wants to do anything for me to smile is why I would do so much to make him smile.”

 

**_“Does he know how sentimental you are?”_ ** Aaravos asked with a teasing tone.

 

“A secret between you, me and those who aren’t Runaan.”

 

“Then I shall keep it for you,” A pause and then,” even if he won’t take my word if I were to ever tell him.”

 

Laughter trickled out of Alias for a few moments, a sound that was comforting in his aching state. Then as he slowed, Alias spoke again. “Now are you satisfied with all the changes and the time it will take to create these?”

 

**_“Yes, Alias, I am. I trust your judgement on such things and frankly, I need to make this gift as perfect as possible for her.”_ **

 

A knowing look came over the Sunfire elf’s face. He leaned closer to Aaravos, not even taking the designs from his hands as he said slyly,” Has something happened between the two of you?”

 

**_“What would make you inquire such a thing, Alias?”_ **

 

The look grew more defined as the other elf latched onto his words. “Oh, just that you’re speaking about Queen Loki as if you had a crush on her. It wouldn’t surprise me with what I’ve seen and heard around here.”

 

**_“You would be such an expert?”_ **

 

“You’re mother spoke of the way you would use larger words when caught being sweet on someone, so don’t try it on me.”

 

**_“The two of you should never have met,”_ ** Aaravos says with a slight whine.

 

As Alias took the designs from him, he retorted with, “And yet your life would never have been as rich without such a fated meeting. Why bemoan about it when you should have accepted it already.”

 

**_“Don’t mimic her words about me, just makes it worse.”_ ** The whine became worse and the smirk on the other elf’s face became wider.

 

“Take it in stride, Aaravos. After all, you’ll be living here if things go to plan with Queen Loki. I’m sure you’ll want her mind as well as mine working together to create clothing to keep your skin from becoming a freak colour like human pink.”

 

**_“We wouldn’t want that. I don’t think my other features as an elf would go well with that colour.”_ **

 

“That’s the spirit!” Alias said with cheer. “I’ll see you in a week. If any later just chalk it up to me being stubborn about this.”

 

**_“Before you make your way down to the blacksmiths, can you get this for me?”_ **

 

“Of course, Aaravos.”

 

With that, he wrote down what he wanted the Sunfire Elf on a separate piece of paper to get him. When reading it over, Alias gave a single nod and smiled softly at him. Aaravos could barely look at him, embarrassed that one other person knew what his other gift would be towards the Jötunn Queen.

 

The Sunfire Elf left with the designs and the list tucked into his coat pocket. From what echoed from the hall, Alias was trying desperately to keep his hands from freezing in the castle. He would be much happier in the blacksmith shop where the temperatures would be normal for the elf of his race.

 

______________________

 

He didn’t receive a visit from Janai until a few days after. She came into the room with graceful indifference, only raising an eyebrow his way when she saw what he was doing. As she sat down he didn’t look over at her, continuing to stitch together the fabric that sat in his lap. They sat quietly for a few minutes as the only sound was the soft sounds of the thread pulled together the white fabric. Then as his hands started to shake whether from the repeated motion or just for holding up his arms for as long as he did before, Aaravos put down his project and looked towards the Sunfire Elf.

 

**_“Why did it take you so long to visit, Janai?”_ ** He asked as he shifted from sitting to lying down in bed. A flash of anger from her brown eyes as she leaned forward. It was all a warning that he was going to get before she spoke to him.

 

“I was briefing both Queen Loki and the rest of her advisors of your heritage and why they should continue to trust us!” She hissed out. As he opened his mouth to give her answer, her hands reach out to grip the shirt (that was given after Loki’s visit had ended by the healer.) “Do not give me an answer for why you told her nor the excuse that you were in pain, Aaravos. Just tell me what compelled you to do such a thing without discussing it with me first.”

 

The demand was clear and she expected it to be met Aaravos knew from years of spending time with her as a High Council member and their fights that when she wanted something, she would strive to do anything to gain it.

 

A sigh and then,  **_“I only spoke of it to her because it was clear to me that Loki had been suffering from a form of guilt over Moder. Most likely years from what she said to me after I woke up after the attack.”_ **

 

“And that gave you enough authority to tell what is essentially a secret of the Council of Elves?”

 

**_“No, but to gain her trust about her revealing a secret to me, I had to reveal one of my own.”_ **

 

“Aaravos, I know you’re smart and hold more compassionate for others than many creatures I’ve come across in my life,” A pause with a sigh that slipped from her mouth, sounding as if she was holding in all her anger and desperately keeping it from escaping, “But must you show that to others that would take advantage of it without a second thought?”

 

**_“I trust Loki to keep it only to herself and her advisors. Isn’t that what you wanted me to in the first place?”_ ** Aaravos questioned.

 

Another flash of anger in Janai’s eyes, glowing brighter than last time. “That be so. But do you know her enough to trust that judgement?”

 

**_“Even though hazy memories of being attacked by both Dirue and Moder, I have seen her kindness and compassion towards me, Janai. As much of a schemer as she can be, I can tell that Loki truly cares for me.”_ ** He says, forcing himself to sit back up. He felt the way his muscles stiffened up and the soft ache that spread from his chest out towards the rest of his body as he did so.

 

“But is that enough for trust Aaravos?” Her tone was softer as she asked that with anger edging around the side of it to keep him from shouting his answer at her.

 

**_“It is for me Janai,”_ ** He said softly, much softer than Janai. **_“I know you read the reports from others in Xadia who tried to court her, how unkind she was. How she would trick them before sending them on their way. That she was the same way with you before you had grown close enough for a marriage proposal to be possible. However-”_ **

 

“She has done something far worse if she hadn’t played a trick on you,” Janai said firmly. Then before he could stop her, she grabbed at his arms and pulled him to the edge of the bed where she looked over them with a grip as firm as her voice was. The gift he was working on fell from his lap and onto the floor. 

 

He struggled to pull them away from her, but they stayed in her hands. “Why didn’t you mention the blood bond? Do you even know what it means what she’s done to you?”

 

**_“I didn’t want to. It was frankly embarrassing tha-”_ **

 

_ “You’re embarrassed!”  _ She shouted. As she stood up, she continued. “Embarrassed is the last thing you should be with a blood bond! Do you even know what you’ve gotten yourself into!”

 

**_“It was insurance for both of us to keep civil, Janai. Perhaps Loki is tired of others only seeing only her title and landmass to acquire rather than caring for both her and her citizens.”_ ** He says, his voice growing loud enough for the Sunfire Elf to get the hint that she should lower hers.  **_“Do not think that I’m naive to blindly follow something like that due to either my age nor my compassion.”_ **

 

“Than why follow through with it? If you were going to treat her as you do now then why do it at all?”

 

**_“Sometimes Janai, we must do things to gain peace. It may have taken a blood bond to do so in my case, but I don’t regret it. Embarrassed, yes, but nothing beyond that.”_ ** He says, pulling himself back towards the middle of the bed. He gestures towards the floor where the contents of his other gift to Loki sat on the floor.

 

Janai reached for it, carefully picking it up and giving it back to him. Aaravos settled it back onto his lap, seeing that only dust clung to the white fabric and nothing more damaging. As he wiped it off, he spoke up again.  **_“Janai, as much as I admire you for the work you’ve done on the council and know you are a much more pleasant person when not stressed, please don’t visit me for the rest of the time that I’m here.”_ **

 

“I think that would be best for both of us.” She says, standing up.

 

She got over the door before stopping. She turned around, a firm look on her face as she spoke once more. “Aaravos, I know we’ve been estranged from each other due to your secret. But perhaps when the marriage comes through with Loki, we’ll grow closer.”

 

**_“Are you say that due to how I’m handling the courting with Loki or that you’ve realized that you’ve kept yourself away from me due to not wanting to be seen favouring me more than the other members?”_ **

 

She didn’t answer to that. Instead, her face fell as Janai finally knew what he had known all along. Quietly, she turned back towards the door and left through it.

 

Aaravos silently picked up Loki’s gift from his lap and continued to stitch it together, wanting it to be done in time with her daggers to present to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had gotten so caught up with college that I had forgotten to load up the last chapter till I got a short vacation. Oops. Well at least with the extra time freed up to write, I have gotten the next and last chapter close to done! 
> 
> Hopefully, this was a fun chapter to read! :D


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As the days passed by him, Loki had to wonder what Aaravos could give him as a gift. The Startouch Elf had clearly researched the practices around the Jötnar courting rituals and was using that to his advantage rather than dismissing them outright as Loki had seen from many before him. But there was still his upbringing and courting rituals of the Xadian Elves that were added into what he could gift to him as the Queen as Jötunheim.

 

It meant an uncertain advantage and frankly, Loki never liked to be caught unprepared, even for something as simple as a gift. 

 

(It’s why Frigga would often keep making the hiding spots more elaborate every year around his day of birth when studying with her. Loki had taken to sneaking to find out when he had accidentally found his first gift from her by accident He couldn’t fault his younger self for being curious enough to actually looking for his gift the year after.

 

But he can say that his younger self should have done a better job of sneaking around when he was caught by her the following year. Loki couldn’t ever forget the knowing smirk on her face nor the rare gleam of mischief in her eyes as she directed him away from the former hiding spot.)

 

So he used a small illusion to keep an eye on what Aaravos was doing as he left, a small little insect that would blend in with the room. Loki was surprised to find a note sitting on his desk when returning to his room. On the front of it was simply Loki’s name with loops and curves of an unfamiliar handwritten greeting him. Opening it, he read the cursive writing. 

 

_ “Do keep in mind that I can sense seidr, even when it’s muted as your illusion was Loki. However, the only clue I will give to what I’m doing for your gift, so to keep you from spying on me. Sewing is all I’m doing, my dear.” _

_ -Aaravos _

 

“That doesn’t give me much, little Star Elf,” He mumbled, placing the note back down. “In fact, it only furthers the need to know.”

 

______________

 

A few days after that, she tried to sneak down into the blacksmiths' area of the castle. She thought she had created a good disguise to get close enough to see what kind of weapon the Startouch Elf would gift her. It wasn’t difficult for many of the blacksmiths could hardly tell anyone’s seidr from the other when it was used in such a way. (Only a strong force that was flashing that it was there or something they were handling and pounding into the weapon would even be picked up on their radar.)

 

Still, with the one Moonshadow elf among them, she didn’t want to risk being caught.

 

As Loki transversed through the glowing room, hearing the loud sounds of the blacksmiths hard at work and the extreme heat that made her sweat even a few floors up when coming down. As she passed by one of the smiths, she saw the larger woman swinging a hammer down on metal, pounding it to the shape they wanted. Somewhere nearby another tall woman was using an unfamiliar tool to chisel at a piece of metal in front of her.

 

Loki saw the way sweat poured off them, their natural inclination to be somewhere colder than this room. And yet, they continued their work. Pushed past that discomfort to provide weapons for the soldiers and members of the court that trained to be a warrior, even provided weapons for Loki herself when asked. (Perhaps she give them recognition for their reward, it only seemed like the thing to do after seeing the labour for herself.)

 

As Loki wandered deeper into the room, she finally spotted the one elf among all her blacksmiths. His size was dwarfed by the head blacksmith, but the way he stood as he worked with the material and seidr in his hands only spoke of his experience. He was the only one in this room that didn’t appear to be sweating from the extreme heat. More like he was content, savouring it like one of the cat creatures that Thor had rambled on about in one of his letters.

 

As she stepped closer, she saw him dipping his hand into the firepit. There was no immediate reaction of pain and cursing that Loki was used to, only a sigh and his shoulders relaxing the more he left his hand in there.

 

It was frankly an odd reaction, even for what she knew of the Xadian elves. It only made her feel her discomfort (and the sweat that was pouring off her as she had never experienced before) with the extreme heat more noticeable in her mind. It was a distraction she couldn’t afford if she wanted to see what Aaravos had planned for what he would gift her for one portion of it. (It would be enough, she just didn’t want to be left being blind like this.)

  
  


As she took another step forward, the Moonshadow elf turned his body in her direction. On his face was a smirk, glancing up at her as if he saw right through her. He still kept his hand in the firepit, unharmed and enjoying it so much that made her squirm.

 

“Your Majesty, I fear you’ve lost your way. Would you like one of the workers to guide you out?” The words he used were polite, but the tone in his voice was of a person who was beyond amused at what they were seeing.

 

“I’m afraid to stop their work. However, I wanted to check in to see how you were doing here. It is freezing in Jötanhiem and I know you elves despise that.” She replied. Despite looking like something being drenched with water, she knew she could still sound as if she were unbothered. The younger elf would not win this round nor keep her from her goal.

 

“Oh, I’m doing fine. I think this is the only place in the palace that could provide the heat I need to keep from shivering. No offence to you Queen Loki, but I’m afraid my boyfriend and I won’t be visiting here once I finished my job.”

 

“A shame since you seemed skilled. May I take a look at what you’re working on now?”

 

The smirk grew wider (and more playful she noted.) “I don’t think Aaravos would like that, Your Majesty. He’s sworn me to keep your gift a secret from you.”

 

“Did it include me sneaking past you with this,” Loki said, her illusion who had taken a different route in, close enough to see what the elf was hiding behind him. 

 

Before her illusion could even take a peek, he pulled out his hand from the firepit and moved it to swipe at the illusion. The combination of the intense heat and seidr from the elf in this single motion caused it to dissipate. 

 

As she huffed in disappointment, the Moonshadow elf said,” He did include it and even told me what to look for when sensing your magic.”

 

“A pity,” Was all she had in reply.

 

“Don’t worry yourself over this, Queen Loki. Just trust him and make sure to send me a letter afterwards so I can tell my boyfriend about his arch-nemesis.”

 

Loki didn’t say anything more to him, just turned around and went back the way she came.

 

______________

 

“Do you know what Aara-”

 

“Loki, you know better than to ask me that. Now leave my room before I throw a fireball at you.”

 

With that demand from Janai, Loki left the Sunfire elf’s room quietly.

 

______________

 

She watched from her throne as Cinir walked towards her. It was the daily report that the other members of the advisors had given to them and was expected to relay to the Loki after she dealt with other issues concerning her kingdom. As they took the last step, keeping the respectable distance from the throne, they started to read off the reports.

 

Once Cinir was done, they looked towards Loki expectantly. A smirk donned her face as she stood up and walked towards the other Jötunn. In her mind, she circled a detail that Cinir was dating Legi (a little fact that Aaravos slipped to her when she tried once more to find his gift to her.) 

 

(Like that would make her be thrown off her conquest to find her gift.)

 

She knew that her strategist would likely know what the Startouch elf had planned for both of the gifts. They were closer to each other than she expected, but it just meant that she could use that to glimpse at what she would be getting.

 

When she was only a step away from them, she spoke up.  _ “What has he told you about the gifts he would be presenting to me?” _

 

A single blink, enough of expression to tell Loki all she needed to know what Cinir was thinking.  _ “Must you deny me information that I need.” _

 

_ “I do not deny, Your Majesty. But I do know of the courting rituals that the two of you are engaged in and that prevents me from giving you what you want.”  _ Cinir said, calm as ever despite the single moment of judgement before. _ “I also promised Aaravos that I would keep his gifts secret.” _

 

_ “Does he have everyone’s favour?”  _ She asked. Annoyance at being denied and blocked from every possible thing she could do (secretly of course) to know what she needed to know.

 

_ “He only asks us to keep it secret so he can surprise you,”  _ Cinir replied. Their expression changed slightly, softened enough for Loki to catch. _ “Do you need to know beyond the simple fact that he cares enough to keep it a secret? That he wants to gift you with something he had put thought into?” _

 

_ “I do, Cinir.”  _ Loki admitted (more reluctant than anyone would expect from the Queen who seemingly spoke freely and eloquently.) _ “I simply do.” _

 

The soft look changed to something closer to stern. Perhaps disappointment? Understanding? Pity? Loki couldn’t tell, even withstanding as close as she was to them (and that perhaps was almost as horrible as not knowing what Aaravos could gift her.) _ “Aaravos wanted me to inform you he’ll be well enough to present one of your gifts tomorrow.” _

 

_ “Thank you, Cinir,”  _ Loki said, sounding sincere enough to her ears. _ “You are dismissed.” _

 

They gave a single nod of acknowledgement, their face still holding an expression she couldn’t read. Then quietly left the room. Loki returned to the throne, sitting in it with her legs thrown over one of the arms and her back leaning against the other. Her braid reached the floor like this, bunching and loosening the longer she sat like that.

 

And yet she didn’t care. Didn’t care if she looked like a spoiled princess many had spoken about behind her back when her father was King. Didn’t care if her appearance unravelled as she stared at the high ceilings.

 

Didn’t care if she would be able to gain any bit of information about what Aaravos would gift her. She had lost this round. And somehow it wasn’t as soul-crushing as she imagined it would be.

 

In fact, it felt nice.

 

“Oh, my little Star Elf, what have you done to me?”

 

______________

  
  


Loki, his body adorned with his ceremonial furs and his hair with various precious metals in his braid. On top of his head sat the crown, glimmering in the light of the weak morning sun. Around him, he only saw his members of advisors and the two elves, standing around to witness what Aaravous would give him to cement the start of a union between Jötunheim and Xadia.

 

He watched from the throne as Aaravos made his way in. As the Startouch elf limped towards Loki, trying to conceal the fact despite failing under his careful eyes, he looked much better than the first night he had woken up. In his arms was a case, long and covered with carvings of symbols from Xadia.

 

As he approached the throne, Aaravos moved the case into a position to be taken. Then silently stopped where he was supposed to. Loki waved a hand, watched as Erto quietly took the case from the elf and open it. Then he turned around, showing what was in the case.

 

Loki could see two daggers, both nestled next to each other in the molds. On each handle was a single gem, reflecting bright blue, green, orange and red. He motioned Erto to bring them closer and he did. He reached in to pull one of them out, looking over the fineness of the blade, the weight of it. (He also took note that the gemstones were black opal, a precious thing that Aaravos must have had asked for specifically.) What surprised him most the feeling of seidr coursing through, reacting to his own.

 

He put it back in the molding, looking over Erto’s head towards Aaravos.

 

“An acceptable gift for when Ragnorak occurs. Aaravos, Arch Mage and High Council Startouch Elf, I accept your proposal for marriage to unit Jötunheim and Xadia as allies. Do you have any objections to this?” He said, standing up from the throne.

 

**_“I do not, Your Majesty,”_ ** Aaravos said, looking towards him with happiness. It was almost enough for Loki to consider rushing over to offer him a few kisses.  **_“I do have one request.”_ **

 

“What would it be?” He asked, suddenly curious. Enough so to take a step away from the throne.

 

**_“May we see one of the winter gardens you had spoken about together?”_ **

 

It was a simple request. Something that Loki would agree to in a heartbeat. But with a glance to Erto and the other advisors made him hesitate. Just enough to appear as if he thought over the consequences and the advantages to agree or disagree with such a request.

 

With a soft sigh, he said,” I’ll grant it.”

 

The happiness on Aaravos grew, embodying more of his body. Loki silently joined him, gently taking one of his arms to hold while they quickly transported to one of the many gardens. 

 

Once they landed, Loki quickly used his seidr to spell the elf’s coat warm. Then he let the elf go, let him adjust to being taken apart and rebuilt in less time than it would take to comprehend it. Slowly, Aaravos lowered himself into the snow, the blue plants brushing him as he did.

 

Loki watched. He watched as Aaravos used his seidr to calm his stomach, to further insulate his coat against the cold temperatures. He watched as the other flipped himself on his back and looked up at him with nothing, but adoration.

 

Loki lowers himself, kneeling in the snow that didn’t bother him. Quietly, he placed a peck on the elf’s cheek. He watched as Aaravos smiled, his white freckles glowing brighter.  “What do you have for me, my little Star Elf?”

 

**_“I have a gift, my dear.”_ **

 

“Then give it to me, lest you be left here alone if you don’t.”

 

**_“I suppose I can spoil you,”_ ** Aaravos said, his tone of one that is considering something.  **_“It wouldn’t do well to anger my fiance so soon.”_ **

 

“Flattery can be said later.” He said, leaning over once more to peck at the other’s lips.

 

**_“Of course,”_ ** Aaravos said quietly after the kiss. 

 

He moved one of his hands to reach into his coat, opening enough buttons to do so. Loki felt the rush of the elf’s seidr, possibly reaching into a pocket where he had kept the other gift. It created a bulge in the coat, bigger and shapeless to what it could possibly be. 

 

Then as he pulled it up, Loki saw what his fiance had crafted in his time resting. The face of a white snake stared up at him as it was pulled out of the coat. With an adorable little black tongue peeking out of its mouth and its red eyes seemingly filled curiosity, Loki felt enchanted by it. Aaravos sat up, handing the finely crafted toy towards him.

 

Loki took it, feeling the way the soft fabric in between his hands. He also felt the seidr of the Startouch elf weaved into the fabric, the stuffing of it. It whispered of the love, of the adoration that the man held for him.

 

“What made you decide to make this?” He asked.

 

**_“Simply one of the stories I had come across when researching. Jörmungandr is what it was called, I presume.”_ ** The elf said, slightly hesitant on the name.

 

It brought a smile to her. “Yes, Jörmungandr, the serpent born from a past Queen of Jötunheim and her wife, Angrboða. They grew so large that it was rumoured to have circled the realm and grasp its own tail.”

 

**_“I had gotten the idea to create something from that and give it to you,”_ ** Aaravos said, leaning towards him. The white mist fell out of his mouth, curling up towards him.  **_“I hoped that it’s to your liking.”_ **

 

“It is my little Star Elf. I’ll always keep it with me whenever we are far apart.”

 

Another kiss was pressed against the elf’s lips, lingering longer than the last. Loki only moved away to see the adoration that was freely being given to him by Aaravos. “What have you done to me?” He whispered.

 

**_“Many things and hopefully many more,”_ ** Aaravos said, placing another kiss on his lips.

 

“Cheeky,” He said in reply after the kiss.

 

**_“Of course.”_ **

 

And with that, another kiss was shared between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know this was way later than I promised, but I got caught up with college and other writing projects during the last month and kind of forgot that I had this chapter done. But luckily the new season of TDP reminded me that I still had this chapter to put up (and make a few minor changes to this chapter and a few before it because of Runaan's husband, Ethari, finally being given a speaking role and finally learning his name lol.) So here's my mini apology for that along with what is hopefully some humorous moments in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I love Ethari, the relationship between him and Runaan and love that instead of just being a boyfriend, he is a husband to the assassin Moonshadow Elf! Also my ship of Janai X Amaya being realized in canon as a slowburn! (Still doesn't mitigate what is going on at Wonderstorm however, I will stand by those women.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a good chapter to read! :D


End file.
